


人质

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Vampire Jared, Vampire Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>吸血鬼猎人Jared在酒馆偶遇一群猎人。他们似乎在商量如何处置一只吸血鬼的问题。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin again

**Author's Note:**

> 倘若一个人对一朵花情有独钟，而那花在浩瀚的星河中，是独一无二的，那么，他只要仰望繁星点点，就心满意足了。他会喃喃自语：“我的花就在星河的某个角落……”可是，这花一旦被羊吃掉了，一瞬间，所有星星都将随之黯淡无光……那你也认为这不重要吗？  
> ——《小王子》

香烟和劣质的威士忌没有让周围的环境变得没那么糟，Jared透过烟雾看着对面的人群，抬手示意酒保灌满他的酒壶。酒保把毛巾放到柜台上开始工作，目光同样瞟向那群聒噪的猎人。  
“嘿，集中注意力。”  
在酒液快从酒壶里溢出来时Jared出言提醒，酒保慌忙转动手腕才没让自己擦了半天的吧台再次被弄脏。  
“你就不好奇吗？”酒保把酒壶还给Jared，“他们活捉了一只吸血鬼，听说还是纯血贵族。这下子可有好戏看了。”  
“不好奇，也不感兴趣。”Jared满意地摇晃了一下满当当的酒壶，好心地多加了一张钞票当小费，“纯血吸血鬼在我看来和后天转化的吸血鬼没什么区别。”他吸了一口指间夹着的烟，将烟雾缓缓吐出，修长有力的手指轻敲吧台，“甚至比后天转化的吸血鬼更可恶。柜台下那个笼子里的金丝雀卖吗？”  
“那是老板的宠物。一百美元。”  
“你们老板的宠物是只猫。”Jared眯了眯眼睛，又掏出一张纸币，“金丝雀是你讨好老板而买来给猫当玩具的，那只猫嘴里有鸟血的味道。十美元，对于猫食来说不能更多了。”  
酒保收下纸币，从柜台下拿起鸟笼放在Jared面前。  
Jared把酒壶放进上衣口袋里，拎起鸟笼走向那群猎人。猎人们注意到了他的靠近，立即有两个身材高大的男人靠拢过来，挡住他的去路。  
“走错地方了吗，大男孩？”一个脖子上挂着由吸血鬼牙齿串成的项链的男人绷紧胳膊上的肌肉，“现在带着你的「小鸟」回家找妈妈还来得及。”  
“哈。”Jared抿嘴笑了笑，“讲真的，吸血鬼的牙齿有毒，不管洗了多少遍那种毒都是去不掉的，不会有人戴了这么久还活着。所以你那个项链是从哪里买的仿真品，eBay还是亚马逊？”  
人群中传来闷闷的笑声，那男人恼羞成怒一拳头抡上来，而Jared像是知道他要做什么似的向后躲开，男人没想到他能闪过这一拳，反而一下子失去平衡向前扑去正撞上Jared手里的鸟笼。嘭地一声巨响将笼中的鸟雀惊得叫了起来，男人顶着红肿的额头挥动匕首再次扑上来，Jared这次没手软，在刀子还未来得及落下前一把拧断男人的手腕，刀子随着惨叫掉落被Jared接在掌心，用刀柄敲中颈侧让叫声戛然而止。  
“他太吵了，如果你们不介意的话。”Jared无辜地摊了摊手，翻转刀子用刚才夹着香烟的手指夹住刀刃，刀柄递向人群中的年长者，“要是介意的话那我很抱歉，Jeff。”  
“是他冒犯在先。”Jeff接过刀，“我这里有东西吸引你来这，Winchester，是什么让你这个神秘的独居猎人现身？”  
“你知道答案。”Jared敛起笑容，目光也锐利起来，像一把刀直接剜向Jeff身边那个偶尔挣动一下的大麻袋，“为什么不杀了他？”  
“你是指那只宝贵的纯血。”  
“我是指那只该死的纯血。”  
“这几年纯血贵族们越来越变本加厉，他们在扩大领地，并且逐渐逼近华盛顿。战争一触即发，而我们不能坐以待毙。”  
Jeff掀开麻袋，所有人的目光都聚集过来，原本喧闹的酒吧瞬间变得寂静，只能听到陈旧的桌椅在吱嘎作响。刚见到光亮的吸血鬼痛苦地皱着眉头闭紧双眼，像是会被白炽灯灼伤似的蜷起被挂着十字架的银锁链捆得结结实实的身体，生着锋利毒牙的嘴巴被坚硬的皮带牢牢缠住，只能从喉咙里翻滚出威胁的吼声。  
Jared冷冰冰的面孔在看到纯血吸血鬼的那一刻似乎出现了一丝缓和的痕迹，Jeff怀疑自己看错了，紧接着就听到围观的人群中发出没出息的惊叹。  
“哇哦……”  
“不愧是纯血贵族，真是漂亮。”  
“怪不得有人会上吸血鬼的当……”  
“闭嘴。”Jeff怒吼一声，人群立刻噤声，他继续说，“他是Ackles家族的小儿子，虽然Ackles是贵族中偏向和平的那一支，但Alan Ackles和他们的掌权者Lucifer交情颇深，所以Alan的儿子会是个不错的筹码。”  
纯血听到这些后猛地挣开眼睛，吼声变得更加愤怒，身体也跟着剧烈地挣扎起来。旁边的猎人连忙按住他，灌满死人血的注射器狠扎进吸血鬼的胳膊，在吸血鬼的吼叫声中把注射器直接推到底。被注射了死人血后吸血鬼困兽般的怒吼变为颤抖的呜咽，脸色变得更加苍白，眼睑是虚弱的粉色，长睫毛无力地垂下遮住眼中水润的金绿，含着嘴里的皮带在重重束缚下艰难地喘息。Jared目不转睛地看着这一切发生，他知道Jeff在注视着他，于是不动声色地在身侧捏紧拳头，深吸一口气后开口。  
“我需要和这只吸血鬼谈谈。”Jared没有看向Jeff，依旧注视着吸血鬼，“单独。”  
“不行。”Jeff摇头，“他会逃走的。抓住他就已经费了很大劲儿，我不会给他任何机会逃脱，不然我没法跟受伤的兄弟交代。”  
“我不是在请求你同意。”Jared语气平淡，微扬起下巴示意Jeff看吸血鬼身上的锁链和虚弱得坐都坐不住的样子，“不过他不可能逃得掉，给我十分钟就好。”  
Jeff盯着Jared的侧脸不吭声，Jared终于扭过头冷冷地和他对视。他知道Jared想要做的事无法阻止，该死，就算整个酒吧里所有的猎人一起上阵都未必能奈何得了Jared，那个看起来还带着点稚气的高个子年轻人曾孤身一人杀过一窝不下十只吸血鬼。Jared在给他台阶下，然而在吸血鬼面前猎人间起内讧总不是个明智的选择。  
“好。”Jeff指了指卫生间，“去那，十分钟。”  
一个猎人抓住吸血鬼被冷汗濡湿的暗金色短发要把他拽到Jared脚下，俘虏发出痛苦的呜呜声，Jared制止了人类拉拽的动作，伸出手臂把吸血鬼直接抱起来扛在肩上，脚步轻快地走向卫生间，麻利地插上门栓。  
十分钟后Jeff的手下将卫生间的门踹开时，他们看到窗户大敞着，猎人和吸血鬼都已经不见了踪影。

“醒了就别再装睡。”Jared从简易的粗布沙发上站起身，拍拍对面床上的吸血鬼，“你欠我一个解释，Jensen。”  
Jensen刚睁开眼睛就冲着Jared翻了个白眼，Jared噗嗤笑了，“抱歉抱歉，忘了你的嘴还被绑着。”  
只是嘴吗？Jensen抗议地挣扎了一下，身上捆着的银链上串着十字架碰撞在一起发出叮叮当当的脆响。Jared抿嘴微笑，解开Jensen脑后的搭扣，趁Jensen的嘴巴由于下颌酸痛还没恢复说话的功能时开口，“你看起来可够糟。”  
“如果你能看到那群猎人都什么惨样你就不会这么说了。”  
Jensen不屑地挑起唇角，下唇破的口子鲜红肿胀，额角有裂开的伤口，深色的血迹蜿蜒地挂在脸侧，被锁在身前的双手关节上也有擦伤的痕迹，显然是经历了一场恶斗。Jared不禁伸出手托起Jensen的脸细细查看上面细小的伤痕，然而猩红的伤痕丝毫没有折损那张脸的魅力，反倒让它更加吸引人。Jared手指摩挲Jensen脸侧被皮带勒出的红印，颇为遗憾地咂咂嘴。  
“看够了吗，”Jensen干巴巴地说，“看够了就给我解开。”  
Jared沉默着转身走开，Jensen警惕地看着他的背影，而他没过几秒就走了回来，手里拿着一条干净的湿毛巾。  
“别动。”Jared再次用手捏住Jensen的下巴，动作轻柔地擦去那些藤蔓般缠在脸侧的血迹，嘴上却不依不饶，“明天你的脸绝对像蜡笔画一样五颜六色。而且你没回答我的问题。”  
“你也没答应我的。”  
“如果我解开你，你能保证乖乖听话？”  
“我为什么要逃？”Jensen动了动带着针孔的那条胳膊，语气烦躁得没有好气儿，赌气似地扭头望向黑黢黢的窗外，“那该死的死人血让我和该死的人类一样弱，现在逃出去把我自己送到该死的猎人手里自杀吗？”  
Jared歪头想了想，点点头赞同了Jensen所说的话，将铁丝捅进锁孔里。  
但事实证明死人血并没让Jensen变得像他所说的那么虚弱，锁链刚一落地他就毫不留情地用一记肘击招呼上Jared的鼻梁，Jared猝不及防被这一下击得眼前直冒金星，摇晃着向侧面跌去。Jensen以自己最快的速度奔向出口，刚拉开门就开始后悔自己的鲁莽——外面竟然是艳阳高照的白昼，阳光刺目，即使他下意识地用手臂护住头脸退回室内，但手臂上的皮肉依然在嘶嘶声中迅速被灼伤。同时一只大手从身后掐住他的脖颈，他飞快地回身踢向袭击者，袭击者单手就接下了他的攻击，轻而易举地直接将他按在墙上。他用尽全力挥出拳头，手腕被对方握住，左拳挥出来抓左手，右拳挥出来就抓右手，紧接着对方有力的双腿压了上来，使他感觉自己无助得像被钉在试验台上的动物。  
“妈的，你这个……”被阳光灼伤的皮肤在Jared铁钳似的手指下火辣地痛起来，他边吸气边咒骂出声，“怪力的混血杂种。”  
“脆弱的纯血公主。”Jared不甘示弱地嘲讽回去，感受到Jensen的反抗后加大压制的力道，以至于木制墙壁都开始发出几欲断裂的呻吟，“再不投降的话我可不介意踹烂墙直接把你推到阳光下烧死。”  
“哈。”Jensen轻笑，故意用粉红的舌尖在嘴唇上滑过，眼神在Jared的唇和眼眸间流连了一圈，趁Jared失神的瞬间发力想从那只有力的大手下挣脱，“你可不舍得……嘿！”  
“Nice try.”  
Jared收紧手指，Jensen发出一声短促的痛呼。Jared大笑起来，脸凑到Jensen颈侧用鼻子碰那里短短的金发，气息喷在耳垂上将它染成和眼皮一样的粉红。Jensen沮丧地叹了一口气，在确定自己无法打赢也无处可逃后挫败地放松身体，头靠向身后的墙壁，将脆弱的咽喉露出表示认输。Jared闷闷地笑着，伸出舌头舔过Jensen通红的耳垂，随后向下移至脖颈，嘴里伸出的獠牙擦过不安地上下滑动着的喉结。Jensen有点恐惧地颤抖起来，发出听上去有点委屈的哀鸣，在Jared掌下垂死挣扎般再次反抗。  
“Shh，别怕，我不会咬断你喉咙的。”  
Jared再次靠上他耳边，将轻吻印在鬓间的短发上，声音低沉温醇。  
“我舍不得。”  
Jensen在Jared的亲吻下慢慢安静下来，皱紧的眉头也无奈地展平，仅仅在Jared将银手铐重新挂在他手腕上时轻声咒骂了一句，“混蛋。”  
“混蛋刚刚饶了你一命，而且也是为了阻止你再傻乎乎地闷头跑出去把自己烫伤。”  
Jared像是早有准备似的从抽屉里拿出药膏和棉签，猛地一扯连着Jensen手腕的银链，趁Jensen那条被烫伤的手臂伸直的空当将药膏挤了上去。Jensen咬牙忍住疼痛，Jared看了一眼他的反应，原本粗鲁的动作停滞住，在观察到Jensen表情放松下来后才用棉签按上去小心翼翼地将药膏涂匀，像画家对待一幅呕心沥血的画作，是Jared自己都不曾察觉的专注和温柔。而Jensen察觉到了，原本紧张得攥成拳的手放松了下来，任由Jared将他的手腕捏在掌中为他处理烫伤。  
“好了。”处理好伤口后Jared意识到自己的态度似乎不像个合格的「绑架者」，于是凶巴巴地将差点被他遗忘在一边的鸟笼子哐当一声摔在Jensen面前，“现在混蛋要再救你一命。”  
“猫食？”Jensen挑高一边的眉毛不解地看向他，又换上轻蔑的眼神，“你和那个酒保讨价还价的过程我都听见了。没想到你这么小气。”  
“不是谁都和贵族少爷一样出手阔绰。”Jared打开鸟笼，伸手抓出惊慌失措的雀鸟送到Jensen嘴边，“吸它的血。”  
“……哈？”Jensen把眉头挑得更高，“你在开玩笑？”  
“要是你觉得你那个咕咕叫的肚子在和你开玩笑的话。你多久没进食了，一天，还是两天？”Jared把鸟儿毛茸茸的肚皮翻过来，纤细脆弱的爪子在空中绝望地蹬踏挣扎，“在饿死前喝了它，我可没有把我自己的血喂给你的打算。”  
“吸血鬼身上都是死血，”Jensen勉强地吞咽了一下，越来越干渴的喉咙让他不得不轻咳一声才能使声音不那么沙哑，“我也没有喝毒药的癖好。”  
“显然我的那一半人类的血统让我的血没那么毒。”  
“就算你的血管里流的是草莓奶昔都和我没什么关系。”  
Jensen扭开脸，故意撞开Jared的肩走到沙发前坐下，怡然自得地把挂着手铐的胳膊交叉在脑后，像是当Jared不存在似的开始闭目养神，用不受控制地发着抖的手指抠紧头皮企图忍耐住对自己来说并不熟悉的饥饿。  
“哇哦，Ackles家的小少爷居然还挺能挨饿，真是出人意料。”  
耳边传来Jared的声音，脸颊再一次被捏住时Jensen猛地睁开眼睛，虹膜被饥饿染得一片明艳的碧绿，目光凶狠地烫过Jared墨绿色的眼珠后向下缓缓移过嘴唇和喉结，最后停留在Jared的颈侧，舌尖从原本紧咬的齿间滑出舔舐干裂的嘴唇。而这时候Jared捏住他脸颊的手力道骤然加大，强迫他不得不张开嘴，紧接着Jared的嘴唇压了上来——那是个紧密而且富有侵略性的吻，散发着血腥的液体通过吻慢慢流到Jensen口中，滑过喉咙落入胃中安抚了里面饥饿地翻滚着的猛兽。确定Jensen的确咽下那口血液之后Jared依然没有放开他的意思，灵活的舌头细细抚摸过每一颗牙齿，在舔过原本应该是锋利光滑的尖牙时Jensen突然发出一声痛哼，Jared连忙放松了手上的钳制，舌头还没等退出去就被Jensen报复性地咬了一口。  
“你不是不喝动物血，而是你不能。”Jared皱紧眉头，抬起Jensen的下巴，“张嘴。”   
Jensen抿紧嘴唇，一言不发，态度明确。  
“得了吧小少爷，我有几百种办法撬开你的嘴，但最好是你自己张开，你少痛些我也省点力气。”Jared威胁性地掐紧Jensen的下巴，“乖点？”  
Jensen抬眼去看Jared的眼睛，那里面和语气动作截然相反的迫切关心让他态度软化了下来，听话地张开嘴让Jared检查他的牙齿。  
两颗原本洁白锐利如同钢锥的尖牙显然是被人用钳子残忍地夹断，只剩下一小部分残破的牙冠还嵌在充血肿胀的牙龈上，Jared刚在Jensen口中尝到动物血以外的血腥，大概是那段破裂的牙齿还在流血。  
“你连我的舌头都咬不破，更别提动物的皮肤。”Jared用手指按住病牙试探它的坚固程度，“牙根还算健康……听说纯血吸血鬼的獠牙可以长出新的以保持锋利，但至今没有哪个倒霉的纯血贵族被人类抓住并且还钳了牙的……”  
“好了我知道了。”Jensen恼怒地将铐在一起的双手压上Jared的胸膛把他推开，“我现在没有尖牙可以咬你，但我还有拳头可以揍你。”  
Jared被推得向后退了一步，看到Jensen阴沉的脸色后识相地决定换个话题，扬了扬手里还在垂死挣扎的鸟儿，“能量果汁我已经拆好包了，你是打算自己喝呢，还是让我继续像刚才那样喂你？”  
Jensen又一次翻了个白眼，权衡两样哪个更丢人后还是接过了鸟儿，将唇压在Jared咬出的口子上吮吸起来。他的确很饿，狠狠地吸了一大口血急匆匆地吞咽下去几乎要呛住自己，来不及咽下的血液从殷红的唇角爬下。Jared凑过去舔掉那缕血色，之后将Jensen手里那具小小的尸体夺走丢开，舌尖色气地刷过Jensen的嘴唇将上面沾着的血也舔舐干净，最后覆上那两瓣嘴唇陷入一次真正的亲吻。缺氧带来的眩晕中Jensen被束缚住的双手不禁抓紧Jared胸前的衣料，手指死死绞着并不算厚的衬衫，像是怕Jared会突然消失似的用力。Jared闷笑出声，Jensen这才意识到自己的失态，脸上一红推开笑得几乎要用酒窝把自己装进去的小混蛋，急吸几口气重新气哼哼地猛瞪了小混蛋好几眼，“你他妈的……想干什么？”  
“食物有限，不能浪费。”Jared咂咂嘴似乎在回味，笑得本来就狭长的眼睛更是眯了起来，“这是我从你们Ackles家离开后学会的第一条生存准则。”  
Jensen反驳的话卡在喉咙里。他张了张嘴却没有吐出一个字，吸过血后重新变回金绿色的眼睛越来越亮，亮光越聚越多，在那些水亮亮的东西快掉出来时他把头埋了下去，整个人陷在沙发里，挂着手铐的两只手紧紧握在一起放在膝上，看上去像是个受了委屈的小孩子。Jared一时间也没意识到自己哪句话说的戳到了Jensen的痛处，尴尬地沉默着坐也不是站也不是，僵在原地盯着地上那只被吸干了血的小鸟尸体。  
“你知道我们找了你很久吗，Jared，我们都怕你会落到Lucifer手上，他不会允许混血存活于世。”良久Jensen才开口，自嘲似的苦笑，“没想到那个大名鼎鼎的吸血鬼猎人Winchester就是你。”  
“感谢那一半人类血统，让我不至于见光死，也不至于浑身上下冷得像冰块。”Jared耸耸肩，“抱歉我混得好让你失望了。”  
“我没有失望。”Jensen抬起脸认真地看着Jared的眼睛，“你成了英雄，这是好事。”  
“那是对人类，对于你来说我是个谋杀犯。”  
“不，”Jensen摇头，“那些闯入人类领地还杀了人的吸血鬼应该受到惩罚。”  
“那你呢。”Jared用小指头勾了勾手铐间那条短短的链子，挑眉看向Jensen，意思不言而喻。  
“我没有杀人。”Jensen急急地为自己辩解，“就算面对猎人我都没有……”  
“我知道，不然你不至于被那群菜鸟抓住。”Jared俯下身用手指抵在Jensen唇上，另一只手绕到Jensen颈后爱抚般轻轻按摩，“我是说，你为什么闯入人类的领地，而且还独自一人……Josh那个保护欲超强的弟控居然没跟来。”  
Jensen在Jared力道柔和的动作下发出细微的呻吟，Jared那个该死的混蛋还是那么了解他的身体，舒畅的感觉从Jared的手掌下生出流到僵硬酸痛的肩头，驱走那里的疲乏，也同时让他全身都放松了下来。紧绷了好几天的神经一下子松弛使他头脑发晕，死人血似乎还在他的血管里肆虐，四肢无力地垂下，因为有Jared的手作支撑才没歪斜地倒在沙发上。Jared意识到了他的异样，紧张地捧着他的脸询问怎么哪里不舒服。  
“战争来临了。到时候将会死很多人，吸血鬼也不例外。”Jensen把脸靠在Jared掌心，没力气再伪装的声音听上去轻轻软软，像是他们更年幼的时候，甚至带上了点委屈和难过，“我得找到你……不然我怎么能放心。Lucifer不会放过任何人。”  
“Lucifer杀不了我。”Jared让Jensen靠在他胸前，隔着衬衫就能感觉到属于纯血吸血鬼的冰冷，心口却暖暖的，“我可是怪力的混血混蛋，这是你说的，对吧？”  
“不……他不会杀掉你。”  
Jensen的脸颊贴着Jared温暖的胸口，那是自从Jared出走后他就再也没能感受到的暖意，使他忍不住想凑上去感受得更多，丝毫没意识到自己正不受控制地往Jared怀里钻，让自己全身都紧紧贴在Jared温热得如同人类的身体上。  
“正是因为你是强壮的混血，他才想得到你，让你为他战斗。”  
Jared听到怀里的人声音越来越轻，最后轻得如同梦呓，但Jared却听清了。  
“我不想让你变成战争工具，我怕那样……”  
“你那么好……那么善良。”  
“而且……我真的很想你，我是个傻瓜，我知道……”  
轻轻软软的声音慢慢被拉长成平稳绵长的呼吸声，Jared轻摇怀里那个毛茸茸的脑袋，发现怀里人已经靠在他胸前睡熟了。他勾唇露出微笑，把熟睡的人抱起来放到床上。他注视着那张脸，那张脸上有伤痕和淤青，还有他刚才压出的指痕。和头发一样漂亮的暗金色睫毛随着均匀的呼吸有规律地颤动，他将轻柔的吻印在上面，就像从前的晚安吻，虔诚地吻过睫毛、移过鼻梁，最后停留在形状完美的嘴唇上。  
Jensen偷偷跑出来闯到人类的领地里来找他，被猎人抓住吃了不少亏，钳掉了吸血鬼最珍视的獠牙，又饿又虚弱还被不知好歹的他关在这个破地方，怪不得一直透着一股委屈劲儿。想到这里Jared内疚极了，心里盘算怎么才能补偿回来。  
在他想起身时Jensen发出一声小小的抗议，大概是觉得冷了，也可能是因为吸血鬼总是冷冰冰的，然而Jensen从小就极其不科学地怕冷。Jared挠着头扫视他这间又小又破的狗窝，怎么也找不到能充当被子的东西。他看着在床上可怜兮兮地蜷成一团的Jensen，咽了咽口水，踢掉鞋子爬上床，小心翼翼地将Jensen搂在怀里。  
重新被温暖包围的Jensen满意地哼哼了两声，在Jared胸前蹭了蹭继续睡得香甜。Jared把脸贴在Jensen毛刺刺的头顶上，发丝轻柔地在皮肤上滑来滑去，心想自己大概是不可能睡着了。


	2. Be my hostage

Jared清晰地记得他最初来到Ackles家时是个寒冷的冬天，暴风雪让足迹和身影都难以辨认，猛兽哀嚎般的风声中庄园的大铁门被打开又关闭，妈妈跪在庄园主人面前啜泣着乞求的声音被风声卷着将他牢牢地缠紧，他只能一动不动地缩在妈妈的披风下，望着妈妈手臂上一块已经变黑变硬的血迹发抖。  
「我不求你救我，我只求你救救Jared，他还那么小……」  
「但他是吸血鬼和人类生下的后代，这是不被允许的。」  
「求求你，求求你收留他，就当他是个哪个女仆生下来的孩子，求求你……」  
「就算我收留了他，」Alan叹了一口气，蹲下身看着小混血那双水汪汪的狗狗眼，「混血的力量强大，万一他长大以后爆发，对于我的家族来说将会是灭顶之灾。」  
「他不会的，Jared和他爸爸一样善良。」妈妈为Jared辩解，把Jared从身后拉出来推向Alan，继续绝望地乞求，「求求你留下他，让他做个学徒也好……我答应过他爸爸会保护好他……」  
「可是爸爸死了……」小Jared怯生生地插嘴，抓紧妈妈的胳膊，「我不要再和妈妈分开。」  
「你们母子俩可以在我这躲几天，Lucifer暂时还不会派人搜查我这里。」Alan语气软了下来，「他最起码会给我这个面子。」  
妈妈的眼泪滴到Jared的手上，沾满泪水的嘴唇亲吻着Jared的头顶，不住地向Alan道谢。从那天开始小Jared就和妈妈住进了Ackles家的花房，被收留的小混血刚来到那个庞大高贵的家族，一切在他看来都是那么陌生可怕，还好Ackles家的仆人都和他们的主人Alan一样友好亲切，为在暴风雪中四处躲藏的母子俩提供了一个温暖的避风港。妈妈常安慰他说没事了，他们安全了，而Jared天真地以为一切真的会好起来。  
直到有一天他被妈妈的亲吻唤醒，妈妈说她要出去一下，去办些事情，很快就会回来。他睡得迷迷糊糊的，隐约听到妈妈在临走前百般叮嘱他不要暴露自己的混血身份，乖乖地听长辈们的话，表情哀婉严肃。他揉揉眼睛点头答应着，在妈妈离开后就又睡了过去。  
在他醒来时Alan坐在他身边，语气遗憾地告诉他，他妈妈已经不在了。  
他捏紧小拳头尖锐地怒吼着质问Alan是谁杀了妈妈，自己要去给她报仇，然而他不等Alan回答就已经知道了答案——除了Lucifer以外不会是别人，Lucifer一直想杀掉他们全家，因为他的妈妈是吸血鬼而爸爸是个人类，他们生出了个混血——这是不被允许的禁忌。他的出生是个错误，父母因此而被杀。  
他想为父母报仇，可他现在太过弱小。  
「我知道你很难过，Jared，但从今天开始你必须忘掉你的父母。你是这座庄园里花匠的孩子，是个普通的吸血鬼小孩而已，这样才能保你活命。」  
Jared咬住下唇听着Alan的话，不大锋利的尖牙陷入稚嫩的皮肤里，用尽力气把拒绝的话咽回去，狠狠地点了点头。  
隆冬时节的花圃荒凉一片，只有盘曲错杂的树根从层层白雪里钻进又钻出，Jared踩着它们在及膝的雪地里跌跌撞撞，直到隐藏在白雪下的残枝将他绊倒。他感觉不到冷，即使雪水打湿衣衫和头发，寒风灌进衣领里他也不觉得冷，只是猛烈的悲伤让他颤抖成一团，不敢哭出声，只能蜷在雪地里咬着小拳头默默地流眼泪。  
「你怎么了？」  
轻轻软软的声音随着一把雪花一起从头顶飘落，Jared隔着一层水雾看过去，发现雪花在洒满月光的寒冷空气中飘散成闪闪发亮的冰晶，清冷美丽，惊得他吸了吸鼻子擦干眼泪注视着眼前比下雪更美的景象。随即一个黑影从树上一跃而下，动作优雅矫健得像猫咪。  
「你很冷吗？我看到你在发抖。」  
这回Jared看清了来人的模样——那是个比他年长几岁的少年，比他高不少，身上穿着精致厚实的黑色毛呢大衣，脖子上围着围巾，看上去似乎很怕冷。逆光让少年的脸藏在阴影下，只能看到少年微长柔软的短发在月光下折射出阳光般的色彩。  
「……好吧。」  
对于Jared的沉默少年的反应倒是很出乎意料——他像拔萝卜似的把Jared从雪地里抱起来，看到Jared身上湿淋淋的样子惊讶地挑了挑眉，随后动作轻柔地将那条看上去很昂贵的围巾裹到Jared脖子上。紧接着少年脱下了毛呢外套把Jared裹了个严实，在触摸到Jared温热的皮肤时动作顿了顿。  
「你是人类吗？」少年在Jared身上嗅了嗅，又继续自言自语，「奇怪，又不是人类的味道……」  
不要让任何人发现你是混血。妈妈最后的话突然在Jared耳边炸开，他如梦初醒般尖叫着猛推开在他身上好奇地摸来蹭去的少年，少年丝毫没有防备居然被小小的Jared直接推了个跟头，仰面摔倒在雪地里。  
「对……对不起……」Jared也没想到看起来比自己高那么多的少年能被自己推摔，支支吾吾地道着歉手忙脚乱去扶，在这个时候他看清了少年的面孔。  
时隔多年Jared依然能清晰地回忆起月光下的那次邂逅，少年漂亮的绿眼睛因为惊诧而睁大，红润的嘴唇微微张开依稀能看到一点点舌尖，标致得如同精雕细琢的脸上沾了点雪沫，而它们就点缀在精巧的鼻尖和长长的睫毛上并不急着融化，像是挂在上面的糖霜。他拉住少年冰凉的手，忽然又想到自己和别的吸血鬼不同的体温，慌张地撒开手向后退一步，也一屁股坐在了雪地里。  
「你好奇怪啊。」少年用手肘做支撑坐起身，语气里满满的都是好奇，「我以前怎么没见过你，你是谁？」  
「我是……花匠的儿子。」他小声着说出Alan嘱咐的话，又想起爸爸妈妈，不禁哽咽起来，「我叫Jared.」  
「我以前都没见过你。」少年的语气听上去不像相信了的样子，但良好的修养让他伸出手，「Jared你好，我叫Jensen Ackles.」  
「你好Jen……」  
大概是Jensen的声音太温柔，Jared没等说完话就又呜呜地哭了起来，他想妈妈，也想爸爸，更不知道自己以后该怎么办，面前这个模样漂亮又给他裹衣服的少年突然给了他极大的安全感又使他感受到了极大的悲伤，简直控制不住眼泪和抽噎。Jensen被他这么一哭搞得更是莫名其妙，但他感觉到了Jared有多么难过。刻骨的北风吹得他打了个寒战，理智告诉他应该回到温暖的卧室里，但他实在不忍心把那个奇怪的陌生小孩独自丢在雪地里。  
他走到Jared身边，心疼地把伤心的小家伙抱在怀里，揉揉那一头湿漉漉的乱发，任凭小家伙在他怀里哭得直打嗝。  
「Poor little fella.」  
他轻柔地拍着小家伙的后背，直到抽噎声渐渐平息。Jared的体温融化了更多雪水，那些水也濡湿了Jensen的衣服，寒风卷过冷到麻木的身体，一个响亮的喷嚏提醒着Jensen他们还坐在雪地里。Jensen摇晃了一下怀里的Jared，发现那个小家伙哭累了已然进入梦乡，边睡还边流口水。他哭笑不得地看着小Jared圆嘟嘟的脸蛋，心想等他睡醒了要问清那么小的孩子为什么会哭得那么伤心。  
而Jared醒来时并没有看到Jensen，他躺在花房里那张属于他自己的小床上，壁炉懒洋洋地燃着火苗，头发和身上的雪水已经被蒸干，他开始怀疑雪地里发生的事情是不是自己做的一场梦，那个漂亮温柔的少年是他梦里美好幻象罢了。  
他跳下床，却被床边一团黑色的东西吸引了注意力。他将那团东西捡起来，发现那是一件毛呢外套，里面还卷着一条柔软的围巾。  
还好那不只是一场梦。他突然如释重负地呼出一口气，把衣服和围巾抱住，脸埋进去深深吸气，嗅到一股清新好闻的味道——像是重新被少年拥抱住一样。  
不知道自己还能不能见到他。Jensen，Jared轻轻念出这个名字，而他感觉自己已经开始想念他了。  
直到春天来临，花房里的花匠们都忙碌了起来，Jared也跟在他们屁股后面帮忙干些杂活。花匠姐姐们都很喜欢他，因为他活泼可爱又聪明能干，虽然年纪不大但是力气却不小，干起活来也麻利极了，而且Alan特地吩咐让她们好好待Jared。Jared从未踏出过花圃，他知道这样才能让自己尽可能不被发现，才能隐藏身份生存下去直到长大，才能为爸爸妈妈报仇。  
他的目光时常在花圃里搜寻，希望能找到Jensen的身影，但每次都以失望告终。  
Jensen大概已经把他忘了吧。他难过地想，却也不敢跑出花圃去寻找。  
「Jared？来帮我个忙，把这束花送到小少爷房里。」  
Jared答应着，接过那束几乎比他还要大的百合花，第一次踏出了花圃，走向庄园里最高最气派的建筑。  
他一路打听着找到了小少爷的房间，敲敲门，听到里面传来一声柔和的「请进」，那声音熟悉得他心尖一颤，屏住呼吸推开门，看到Jensen坐在床上笑吟吟地看着他。  
「好久不见。」Jensen看上去心情非常不错，两条腿垂在床边晃来晃去，亮晶晶的绿眼睛在长睫毛下一闪一闪，「你看上去比上次见面时长大了点。」  
Jared有点害羞地笑了起来，脸上莫名地开始发烧，抱着花束走到窗前把它们插到花瓶里，Jensen看他短短的小胳膊抱着个大花瓶怪吃力的，于是从床上跳下来赤脚走过去帮忙。这时候房门被推了开，一个稍微年长些的男声慌张地响起，「天呐Jen，你怎么光着脚，再着凉怎么办！」  
「没关系……嘿放我下来！我不是小孩子！」  
Jared瞪大眼睛看着Jensen被另一个高个子的少年直接抱起来放回到床上，Jensen红着脸发出抗议，而那个少年看上去并不怎么在意，拉过被子为Jensen掖好被角，似乎没发现Jared的存在，又风风火火地跑了出去。  
「……」  
「……」  
「那是……我哥哥。」Jensen无奈地扶了扶额头，「Josh他有时候比较，呃，反应过度。」  
在之后的几年里Jared更加深刻地体会了这一点——Josh真的是个超级大弟控，不知道他是有个神奇的弟控雷达还是怎么的，Jensen打个喷嚏他会抱着毯子出现，Jensen打个呵欠他会端着咖啡出现，Jensen皱皱眉头他会握着刀出现，看是哪个不长眼的家伙让他的宝贝弟弟受委屈了。  
而这时候Jared的注意力完全放在了Josh口中的「再着凉」三个字上，歪头看了Jensen一会儿，「你是因为生病了才没回去找我的吗？」  
Jensen挑眉，Jared低下头嗫嚅，「上回见面之后你就一直没有再去花圃里……我以为你忘了我，我再也见不到你了。」  
Jensen有点惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，又温和地笑了，掀开被子再次跳下床走到Jared身边，张开双臂把小家伙抱在怀里。  
「你不会见不到我的。」Jensen摩挲着Jared的后背，眼前又出现了小家伙那天趴在雪地里哭得像被抛弃的幼犬似的可怜样，语气放得更加柔和，「我会一直陪着你。」  
Jared把头埋在Jensen颈窝里，嗅着Jensen身上清新好闻的味道，闷闷地嗯了一声。

多年的狩猎经验告诉Jared一只饿急了的吸血鬼没有理智可言，他们会变得极其暴躁又富有攻击性，如果防范不及时就会吃很大的亏，而他显然被Jensen看上去可怜的睡姿迷晕了头脑而忘掉了怀里抱着的是个饥饿危险的纯血吸血鬼。当死人血不再影响Jensen的力量和速度时，Jared实在不应该卸去防备。  
肚子上先是挨了一记肘击，Jared疼得差点叫出来，想在挨第二下之前按住Jensen的胳膊，而Jensen的速度要快上很多，膝盖撞上刚肘击过的地方让Jared蜷着身子失去抵抗，一翻身直接跨坐在Jared身上，手铐之间那段短短的银链子压住Jared脖子向上用力勒紧。Jared在窒息中感到眼前一阵发黑，只能紧紧抓住链子给自己留出呼吸的空间，随后模糊的视野里出现了一双莹绿色的眼睛——那是Jensen俯下身注视着他，粉红色的眼睑下几乎是发着光的绿眼睛空洞无神，里面只有对血液的渴望。  
“Jen……别……”  
脖子上的压迫感让Jared没办法说出完整的句子，而Jensen颤抖又湿冷的呼吸拂过他的耳侧，这让他没办法思考，同时也放弃了拒绝。Jensen呆呆地看了他一会儿，猛地把头埋在他的颈侧，狠狠地咬了下去。  
“唔……”   
Jared痛呼出声，但他没有再挣扎，手放开银链子不受控制地去抚摸Jensen的头，手指在短短的金发里缠绕。没了獠牙的吸血鬼只能在皮肤上咬出一圈深深的牙印，凹痕里随着呼吸的起起伏伏而慢慢渗出深红色的血珠，Jensen似乎有点疑惑，歪头看了看那圈带血的牙印，像小动物似的伸出舌头舔了上去。似乎有微小的电流从Jensen舌头舔过的地方慢慢流过，疼痛伴随着酥麻的感觉让Jared竟莫名地兴奋起来，下腹温暖地绷紧，呼吸不自觉地加快。  
这种感觉很熟悉，就像回到了几年前，他决定离开的那个夜晚。  
那时候Jensen也是这样跪坐在他身上，双手揪着他的衣领，脸上是愤怒和悲伤糅合成的不舍，布满血色的嘴唇压下来和他深深地吻在一起，唇齿紧密胶合似乎灵魂也紧紧缠绕，使他险些动摇，险些为那个吻而留下。  
而现在落在颈侧的粗鲁啃咬则像是他们久别重逢的庆典，淡淡的血腥味让Jensen神志恢复了一点，压着Jared脖颈的手松了松劲儿，Jared显然没放过这个机会，狠捏住Jensen被阳光烫伤的手臂。Jensen下意识地放开Jared的脖子想挣脱，被Jared一发力翻身将局势颠倒。Jensen扭动着想要挣脱，被Jared抓住铐在一起双手向上拉举过头顶，抽出腰间的裤腰带将Jensen的手腕连手铐一起绑在床头。  
Jensen继续拼命地挣扎，对血液的渴求又占据了上风，怒吼着拉扯束缚任凭手腕被银手铐磨破、灼伤，手指死死地抠住皮带试图挣断它，动作剧烈得Jared几乎摁都摁不住。最后Jared不得不用银锁链把他的四肢都固定在床上，使得他只能筋疲力竭地在束缚中喘息。  
“抱歉。”Jared喘着粗气摸了摸颈侧还在剧痛的咬伤，“我们算是扯平了。”  
Jensen连呼吸都格外吃力，碧绿的眼睛瞪得老大，嘴唇因为饥饿而变得苍白，一开一阖用气息吐出微弱的乞求，“求，求你……给我……”  
吸血鬼饿到极致的表现分三个阶段，第一阶段是狂躁得失去理智，第二阶段则是无力、直至虚脱，第三个阶段就是昏迷和死亡。Jensen已经饿得进入了第二个阶段，如果再不进食就只有死路一条。  
“我马上就回来。”Jared俯身轻吻一下Jensen布满冷汗的额头，“坚持住，会没事的。”  
Jensen失神的眼睛眨了眨，像是努力辨别出了Jared在说什么似的缓慢地点点头。Jared连忙跑出去，他记得车子后备箱的冰桶里还有两袋血。  
混血吸血鬼对于血的渴求没有普通吸血鬼那么强烈，一半的人类基因使他们勉强可以用人类的食物填饱肚子将吸血的欲望降到最低，但Jared也在车里备上血以防止意外发生。库存血的保质期有限，Jared 抓起那两袋血查看日期，幸运地发现它们还没有变质。  
他以最快的速度跑回屋子里，撕开血袋的封口把深红浓稠的液体倒进杯子里，插上吸管送到Jensen唇边，“嘿，醒醒。”  
Jensen紧闭着已经变成青白颜色的眼睑，眉头痛苦得拧在一起，对于Jared的呼喊毫无反应。Jared心里暗呼不好，用老办法含了一大口血在嘴里口对口地喂Jensen喝下去，但Jensen根本没有意识吞咽，血从唇边溢出顺着下巴流下。Jared捧着Jensen的脸急得几乎要哭出来，眼泪在眼眶里直打转，该死的，这些年他学会的全都是怎么杀掉吸血鬼，从未研究过怎样将一个濒临饿死的吸血鬼从死亡线上拉回来。  
“Jensen，醒醒，Jen，别这样……”Jared的眼泪终于落了下来，滴到Jensen脸上和血迹混在一起，胡乱地亲吻Jensen冰冷的侧脸，“求你，别离开我，你说你会一直陪着我的，你说过的……”  
“但离开的人是你。”  
Jared猛地抬起头，发现Jensen半睁开眼皮望着他，嘴唇微张，伸出的舌尖舔过沾满血迹的下唇。Jared顾不上质问和埋怨直接把吸管塞到Jensen嘴里，Jensen含住它急切地吮吸，喉咙里发出吞咽的咕噜声。很快杯子里的血就见了底，Jensen满足地吐出吸管舔舔嘴唇打了个饱嗝，似乎如果没有绑住手脚的银链子他都能舒服地在床上打滚，丝毫没了刚才的狼狈和虚弱。他挑起眉梢看了Jared一眼，眼中代表饥饿的碧绿已经完全散去，懒洋洋地开口，“你有什么想说的吗？”  
Jared一愣，“你想听什么？”  
“比如……求我原谅你五年前的不辞而别，重逢之后又绑架我来这个鬼地方还差点把我饿死？”说着又瞥了Jared鼓起来的胯间一眼，“以及在我身上发情。”  
“刚才骑在我身上咬脖子的可是你。”Jared下意识抬手摸了摸还肿胀着的脖子，“你自己点的火。而且如果你的獠牙还在的话，你也许已经把我杀了。”  
“哦我可真抱歉，你也想像动物似的被绑着然后再饿上个两三天？”  
Jared一时哑口无言，Jensen也没有再为难他，扭动了一下依旧被绑在床头的手腕，“放开我，我想洗个澡。”  
Jared僵在原地没有动。  
Jensen轻轻叹气，“外面还有阳光，我逃不掉的。”  
我不是那个意思。Jared心里默默地为自己辩解没有说出声，只是走过去给Jensen解开层层束缚。结结实实地绑在床头的皮带陷进磨得红肿的皮肤里，Jensen咬牙活动着酸痛的关节不吭声，感受到Jared的指尖蜻蜓点水般滑过他的小臂，抚摸过胸口和腰腹，再动作轻柔地解开大腿上缠绕着链条。最后小腿被一只有力的大手握住，Jensen全身一震，感觉到Jared的手又向下移握住了脚踝，将一个银环扣在了上面。  
“这算什么？”Jensen摇晃一下脚上连着的链子，“当我是你养的一条狗？”  
“不。”Jared笑了，握着Jensen脚踝的大手突然发力向上一抬，在看到Jensen惊恐地瞪大眼睛时又放松了力道，在银环和皮肤相交的地方落下轻吻，“比起狗来说我觉得你更像猫。”  
“哈。”Jensen干笑一声，尽力克制住颤抖的冲动嘲讽回去，“而你更像强奸犯。”  
“谢谢夸奖，但恐怕我是要让你失望了。”Jared说着便拉过Jensen的手臂为他解开手铐，“你可以借用我的浴室，只是不保证有热水。”  
“我怎么不觉得意外呢。”Jensen翻了个白眼，捂着布满伤痕的手腕从床上坐起身，翘起脚查看刚被铐上的脚镣，发现银链的另一端同样铐着Jared的脚踝，“没想到你有这样的癖好。”  
Jared耸耸肩，“所以要逃走的话记得告诉我一声。”  
Jensen不屑一顾地哼了一声，皱着眉头把银链子摇得哗哗作响，“这样我怎么脱裤子？”  
“……要我帮你？”  
“不用！”  
浴室的门迅速地被摔上，然而由于银链子的阻隔门立刻又被弹开，Jensen怒瞪了门外的Jared一眼，Jared识相地背过身去靠着薄薄的门板。不多一会儿虚掩的门后就传出水流的声音，Jared忍不住偷偷朝门缝里望去，看到浴室地板上散落着裤子的碎片，衬衫也被团成一团丢在洗手池里。水汽充斥着浴室狭小的空间，银链子延伸到淋浴间的帘子后，只能看到帘子上模糊的剪影。Jared心里痒痒的，盘算着凑过去掀开帘子吓唬Jensen，没想到脚上的链子骤然绷紧，脚踝被狠狠拉了一下使得他毫无防备地摔倒在地，发出咣当一声巨响。  
“靠……”  
Jared咒骂着从地上爬起来，哗哗的水声中似乎听到了Jensen恶作剧得逞般的笑声。

当Jensen裹着肥大的浴袍从浴室里走出来时发现屋子里明亮一片，黑色的窗帘已经被拉开，Jared正坐在沙发里哼着走调的歌，两条长腿悠闲地搭在扶手上，和Jensen铐在一起的那只脚还跟着节奏一翘一翘地打拍子。Jensen走到窗边停下，窗外血色的夕阳将天幕染成暖暖的橙色，同时也温和地将他的眼睛刺得钝痛，但他不打算移开视线。一双手落在他腰肢两侧将他拉到夕阳照不到的地方，他挣扎了一下，不想错过难得的欣赏太阳还不会被阳光灼伤的机会。  
有火热的吻落在他的耳背和颈侧，紧接着一个赤裸的温热身躯从身后抱住了他。他皱紧眉头去掰Jared的手臂，而那两条生着结实肌肉的手臂纹丝不动地紧紧将他箍在怀里，他叹息着，索性放弃抵抗偏过头去寻找Jared的嘴唇。Jared把嘴唇凑过来，Jensen先是在那上面留下几个轻巧得如同蝶翼扑打花瓣似的吻，Jared心痒地闷笑起来，然而笑声还在喉咙里翻滚下唇就被Jensen猛地衔在齿间咬住。Jared吃痛哼出声，Jensen不依不饶地用力咬下去，直到唇齿间再次满溢着血腥味才松口。  
“还在生气？”Jared松开握着Jensen腰的手，抹一把嘴唇上的血迹疼得龇牙咧嘴，“我真该给那个钳了你牙的猎人写一封感谢信。”  
“我可没听到你的道歉。”  
Jensen转过身，手压在Jared的胸前发力想用推搡的动作表示自己并没有消气，但Jared用手臂撑在Jensen身后的墙壁把他圈在双臂之间，像是回到最初将他压在墙上逼迫他投降的时候，Jensen不得不扬起脸才能和Jared那双深邃狭长的湖绿色眼睛对视。  
“干什么……”  
“我很抱歉。”  
Jared压低声音在耳边低语时简直是无法言说的性感，Jensen原本想落在Jared鼻梁上的拳头在低沉压抑的道歉声中硬生生刹在半空，紧接着他的拳头被一只巨大而且温热的手掌包住又慢慢按下，同时低沉的声音凑到耳边化成一阵阵酥麻的电流滚过脊背，“我不该什么都不说就离开你。我也很想你，天呐，Jen，你不知道我有多想你……”  
那只大到色情的手滑进松松垮垮的浴袍里，手指按上一侧深粉色的乳头将它挑逗得坚硬起来，Jensen急急地吸一口气，随后感受到那只大手向背后滑去，顺着优美的腰线向下抚摸。Jensen终于克制不住在Jared掌下颤抖起来，有点无助地靠上墙壁，但Jared整个手掌覆上他的臀瓣用力一按使他们的下身贴合在一起，Jared滚烫坚硬的阴茎抵上Jensen的下腹，Jensen挑眉抬眼，Jared抿嘴绽开带着酒窝的笑。  
“感受到我的歉意了吗，宝贝？”Jared的笑容带上坏坏的狡黠，“还有……想念？”  
“哈。”Jensen嘴角抽动了一下，脸上却泛起兴奋的潮红，目光不自觉地瞟向Jared手臂上如同雕刻出来的完美肌肉轮廓和明显兴奋起来的下身，艰难地吞咽了一下，“你确定这样的道歉方式能得到我的原谅……？！”  
话语被Jared低头咬住耳尖的动作打断，与此同时身后那只灵活的手挤进臀缝间在火热的穴口边轻轻地刮擦，Jensen身体一僵忘记了躲闪，而Jared长长的食指已经探进狭小紧致的甬道。Jensen咬紧下唇忍住了痛呼，Jared却像下定了决心要让他叫出声似的在脆弱的内壁里摸索，收起獠牙用粗钝的切牙来回研磨Jensen的耳尖。耳尖上的隐痛和酥麻让Jensen浑身无力，而Jared的手臂及时地撑住他让他不至于跌倒，在身体里的手指触碰到了那个让他全身酥麻的部位时险些叫出来，倔强地将嘴唇咬得发白，从鼻腔里发出小动物似的哼声。  
“是的，我确定这样能得到你的原谅。”Jared在用舌尖描绘Jensen耳朵的轮廓，将那只像小精灵似的可爱尖耳朵舔得潮湿地泛着粉红，“我很有诚意的。”  
“自……自大的混蛋。”Jensen尽力想控制住让自己的声音听上去不那么颤抖，抓住Jared的手臂努力调整呼吸，“我可不是那么容易就……嗯……”  
Jared又挤进去一根手指，两根手指的指腹一起按压敏感的腺体，使得Jensen再一次咬紧嘴唇阻止自己发出羞耻的声音，细细的眉毛皱在一起，睫毛无助地抖得一塌糊涂。Jared将吻印在那两片不安地颤动着的睫毛上，却丝毫不含糊地加快了抽插手指的频率，在这样的刺激下很快Jensen的阴茎也挺立起来，Jared满意地勾起唇角，抽出插在Jensen身体里的手指转而握住那根抵住他大腿的阴茎，前端流出透明的前液濡湿了刚才还挤压腺体的手指。  
“哦？”Jared收紧手掌惹得Jensen呼吸一滞，“不那么容易就……怎样？”  
Jensen将布满水汽的绿眼睛抬起来怒瞪向Jared，Jared坏笑着用长长的手指抠按上阴茎顶端，Jensen像被呛住了似的哽咽一声，怒视的杀伤力大打折扣反倒变得含情脉脉。Jared的手掌开始上上下下缓慢地撸动，用前液将整根阴茎都弄得湿漉漉的，快感随着Jared的动作一波波袭来，Jensen膝盖直发软整个人都挂在Jared手臂上轻喘。  
“不那么容易就……就消气……”Jensen在喘息中勉强吐出几个字，放开Jared的手臂抱住对方的脖子，唇边突然换上明媚的笑意，舌尖在齿间探出个头又缩回，睫毛一闪一闪，“你需要更有诚意才行。”  
Jared愣了一下，体会到Jensen话语中邀请的意味后猛地抓住Jensen的肩膀，力气大得似乎要隔着浴袍将手掌印在Jensen的皮肤上。随后他像摆弄一个大娃娃似的将Jensen身上的浴袍剥下来，又一发力将他翻过来压在墙上，一只手按在Jensen的后颈另一只手握住Jensen的臀瓣狠狠揉捏，低下头咬上刚被他按出红印的肩头。Jensen咬牙撑住墙壁来分担巨大得几乎把他按碎的压力，膝盖虚弱地打着颤，而Jared霸道地从肩头一直啃咬到脊背，他只能发出细碎的呻吟。那只捏着他臀瓣的手慢慢松开，但还没等他松口气，那两根手指就再一次侵入了他的身体。他强忍住尖叫想逃开，但两根有力的手指分剪撑开穴口紧致的肌肉一点点向前按摩，直接抵在那个让他发疯的部位上细细碾压。  
“我的天……”  
Jensen颤抖着哀叹出声，不自觉地摆动腰肢迎合上Jared的手指，穴口贪婪地咬紧想要更多。让他几乎忍不住啜泣的啃咬一路延伸到耳后，Jared在他耳边嗤笑，加快在Jensen后穴里扩张的动作同时另一只手抚上Jensen的前胸揉搓坚硬的乳头，用指甲刮擦敏感的乳首。Jensen松开被他自己咬得红肿的唇瓣，喉咙里挤出哭泣般的声音，在前后的双重夹击下只能无助地扭动。  
“这回呢，”Jared捏紧手里挺立充血的乳头，胯间滚烫的硕大抵在Jensen的臀缝间，手指从身体里退出去后换上Jared粗大的阴茎头顶在穴口，满意地感受到Jensen在自己的控制下浑身一僵，“感受到我的‘诚意’了吗？”  
Jensen紧张得一动都不敢动，Jared倒也不急着插入，宽大的手掌卡住Jensen的下颌骨，Jensen顺从地抬起下巴，正看到窗外的夕阳下被地平线吞没最后一点光芒，西方的天空从泛着橙色的紫过渡成深邃的靛蓝，绮丽的晚霞猝不及防地占据了整个视野。Jensen瞪大眼睛发出一声惊叹，Jared的嘴唇贴上他的颈侧，一下下亲吻本该有动脉搏动的地方，下身向前顶了顶，Jensen倒抽一口气做好了接纳Jared的准备，然而Jared的动作又停了下来，刚刚被扩张好的穴口抽动着渴求被填满，而Jared坏心眼地将阴茎堪堪停在臀缝间，Jensen有点焦急地向后靠表示催促，被Jared笑着捏紧腰动弹不得。  
“Easy tiger，”Jared眯起狭长的眼睛看着Jensen羞红的侧脸，鼻尖碰了碰Jensen通红的耳朵，“消气了吗？”  
Jensen恶狠狠地翻了个白眼，“再废话下去，这辈子都别想让我原谅你！”  
Jared大笑，Jensen气得直磨牙，接下来他来不及惊呼就被Jared直接扔到了床上。随后Jared也跳上床把Jensen压了个结实，可怜的床在他们的体重下咯吱作响。他们脚上的银环相撞发出悦耳的脆响，Jared拉起银环之间长长的链子缠住Jensen的手腕，Jensen皱紧眉头想挣脱，被Jared握住双腕绑紧。  
“这算什么？”Jensen气鼓鼓地瞪过去，不满地看着自己本就纵横交错着淤痕的手腕再次被银链子困住，铐着银镣铐的那条腿因为链子的缩短而不得不弯曲起来蜷在身侧，“看来你对道歉存在很大的误解？”  
“别忘了我是绑匪，你是我的人质。”Jared亲昵地拍拍Jensen的脸颊，捏着Jensen暂时还是自由的那条腿的膝弯向上抬，嘴唇贴在膝盖薄薄的皮肤上用力吮吸出一块玫瑰色的吻痕，“看来你对人质身份也存在误解。”  
Jensen想用没被铐起来的那条腿踹上Jared那张可恶的笑脸，但Jared的手卡住他的大腿根反而使双腿分开得更大，完全勃起的阴茎颤颤巍巍地立在空气中，Jared张开薄唇将它含在湿润温热的口中，Jensen完全没有心理准备惊叫出声，Jared用舌尖在他的阴茎上打转，他呻吟着弓起背又软倒回床垫上，在剧烈的快感中只能颤抖和扭动，红肿的唇间吐出一串听不清是什么的呓语，眼前雾蒙蒙一片。Jared慢慢吐出口中的阴茎，伸长舌头在舔过Jensen紧绷的囊袋，又向上扫过小腹留下一道淫靡的水光。  
“我很抱歉我离开了。”Jared靠在Jensen胸前，抬起水润润的狗狗眼望着Jensen，语气深情而且真诚，又透着隐隐的哀伤和痛楚，“但我必须这样……我很感激你父亲，感激所有的Ackles，所以我必须得保护好你们……”他轻吻Jensen的锁骨，“我必须保护好你。”  
“但你不在了。”Jensen用力眨了一下眼睛将堪堪含在眼眶里的泪水逼回去，声音被浓浓的鼻音包裹着听上去有点委屈，“你不该丢下我。”  
“如果Lucifer发现我就是他多年前追杀的那个混血，我无法想象他会对你和你的家族做什么……所以我必须离开你，变成那个吸血鬼猎人Winchester……我不能连累你们。”  
“我不怕他……”  
“但我怕。”  
Jared一口咬上Jensen的锁骨，Jensen疼得瑟缩着，咬破的创口里沁出猩红的血珠，肿胀的阴茎被疼痛刺激得弹跳了一下。他努力用被绑在一起的双手抓住Jared的大腿，Jared没理会他继续在敏感的皮肤上啃咬，尖利的獠牙伸出在Jensen原本苍白因为情欲泛着潮红的皮肤上划出一道道血痕。  
“Jared……”Jensen忍着锁骨上的刺痛念出Jared的名字，抓着Jared大腿的手松了开，转而用手背安慰似的轻轻抚摸，“Jared，你抬起头，看着我。”  
Jared执着地把头埋在Jensen的胸前不肯抬起，Jensen轻叹一口气，语气放得更加温柔了点，仿佛Jared还是那个在雪地里哭成一团的小家伙。  
“Jared，我说过我会一直陪着你，过去是这样，现在也是。”  
Jared终于抬起了头，湿漉漉的墨绿色眼睛里有Jensen不曾见过的恐惧和疲惫。Jensen努力抬起上半身看着Jared的眼睛，手指抚上Jared的脸颊。  
“你不必一个人承担，让我帮助你……”  
Jensen垂下眼帘，靠上前给了Jared一个温柔的亲吻，“让我做你的人质。”  
Jared瞪大眼睛看着Jensen，似乎有点觉得不可思议，紧接着他以几乎要把手指焊在上面的力道捏住Jensen的髋骨两侧，坚挺硕大的阴茎对准已经等待多时的穴口。Jensen颤抖了起来，目光落到Jared脖子上那一圈红肿泛着青紫的牙印，那是他在对血液的渴求时咬出来的，当时他的神智不是很清晰，但Jared血液甜美的味道似乎还在他口腔中残余，使他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。Jared注意到Jensen在看什么时突然笑了起来，俯身将牙齿嵌进Jensen颈侧相同的位置，尖利的獠牙准确地绕开血管刺进皮肉里，同时下身猛地向前一顶，整根直接刺进Jensen的身体里。  
Jensen压抑已久的尖叫终于冲破了紧咬的嘴唇，自从Jared离开之后他就没再有过这样的感觉——充实饱胀而且滚烫炽热，Jared的体温在激烈的性爱中升得更高，埋在他身体里的阴茎像是一块巨大的烙铁，不光烫得他发抖更要在他体内留下烙印，让他原本没有温度的体内也跟着火热起来。很久没做过爱的身体敏感紧致得不可思议，Jensen在疼痛和快感之中收缩后穴紧紧含着Jared的阴茎，绿眼睛里溢满生理性的泪水，这时Jared埋在他脖颈里的獠牙开始释放毒液。  
吸血鬼的牙齿有两个用途，第一当然是咬破血管，第二则是释放出毒液麻痹猎物，会让猎物感受不到被咬开皮肤的疼痛反倒产生欣快的愉悦感，从而放弃挣扎。毒液很快就起了效果，Jensen原本紧张地绷着的身体瘫软了下来，拔高音调的尖叫化成一串细小绵长的呻吟，盈满泪水的眼睛眨了眨，泪水濡湿睫毛从眼角滚落。Jared将獠牙从Jensen的皮肤下拔出，深红的血迹爬到满是伤痕的锁骨上，又顺着肩膀流畅的线条流下沾湿了床单。  
“你的血很甜美。”Jared舔了舔牙齿上的血迹，“比任何人都要甜。”  
“胡说。”Jensen试探性地动了动，Jared的大手更用力地掐住他的腰胯，阴茎在他的体内埋着一动不动让他难耐地扭动起来，漫不经心地反驳Jared的话，“吸血鬼身上都是死血，不可能甜。”  
“对于我来说已经足够。”Jared不紧不慢地回应，歪头看着Jensen，“你怎么了，着急了吗？”  
“你还记得你那根该死的阴茎还在我的屁股里吗……啊……”  
没等Jensen的话说完Jared就开始抽插起来，动作缓慢但是有力又深入，每一下擦过敏感的腺体都会让Jensen发出幼猫般的啜泣声。毒液让Jensen的头脑发晕，像被下了温和却长效的春药一样浑身绵软无力，但又敏感无比，Jared的手掌每一次擦过他的皮肤都会激起电流，更别提下身的顶撞和冲击。腿在束缚和Jared的压制下不自觉地抽动，快感一波波叠加在一起使他控制不住眼泪，但身体还在渴求更多，只能哭泣着用软绵绵的声音哀求，“求你，Jared，求求你……”  
Jared吻了吻Jensen脖子上还在流血的齿痕，如Jensen所愿地加快了摆动腰肢的频率。情欲蒸出的汗珠布满了Jared身上漂亮结实的肌肉，额头上的汗水顺着眉弓流下挂在脸侧，被浸湿成一绺绺的栗色长发随着抽插的动作摆动，还带着温度的汗珠滴到Jensen胸前，Jensen全身剧烈地颤抖起来，被绑在一起的双腕无意识地想要挣脱束缚，Jared停下抽插的动作为Jensen松开绑住手腕的链条。手刚被解放出来Jensen就抱住了Jared的脖子，Jared干脆托着Jensen的臀瓣坐起身，让Jensen的腿蜷曲在他的身体两侧跪在床上。体位的变化让Jared的阴茎更加深入，Jensen抱着Jared的头不住地哽咽，嘴里依然在一遍又一遍地重复着乞求，“求求你……求……”  
“Jen……”Jared叹息着，吻去Jensen脸颊上的泪痕，“我愿意给你你所想要的一切……你会原谅我吗？”  
Jensen胡乱地点头，快感太猛烈他不能承受更多，而且他的阴茎渴求高潮就像离开水许久的鱼需要氧气。Jared稳稳地托着他的身体向上抬，恍惚中他也紧紧抓住Jared的肩膀。重力的作用下Jensen再次完全吞纳下Jared的阴茎，柔软的臀肉挤压着Jared的阴囊，这些美妙的触感再加上Jensen脸上泫然欲泣的表情叠加到一起险些让Jared立即射出来。Jensen攀着Jared的肩骑在硕大的阴茎上用尽全身的力气操开他自己，眼前一阵阵发黑，而Jared抓着他臀瓣的手让他的动作更加流畅。高潮一触即发，眼前的黑暗中炸开一阵白光，他哭着射了出来，Jared拥抱着他没有动，耐心地等待他颤抖着射在自己胸口和小腹上，感受到Jensen的身体从痉挛似的紧绷放松下来后才继续抽动自己的阴茎。Jensen软软地挂在Jared身上乖顺得像慵懒听话的家猫，努力地扭动酸痛的屁股迎合Jared的动作，让Jared也呻吟着达到高潮，对于吸血鬼来说过分滚烫的精液灌进Jensen身体里，让他好不容易平息下来的身体再次发起抖来。  
他们的呼吸交织在一起，Jared小心翼翼地抬起Jensen的身体让自己从灌满精液的小穴里退出，随后他们拥抱着倒在几乎要散架的床上。Jensen抬起扣着银环的那条腿搭在Jared身上，Jared笑吟吟地沿着那条腿一路摸上浑圆的翘屁股，低下头在Jensen唇上偷去一个吻。

他们静静地抱在一起感受高潮之后舒适的疲乏，Jared的手又开始不安分地在Jensen的屁股上摩挲，Jensen先是懒得管他，那只手又得寸进尺地向上移动沿着脊柱若有似无地抚摸上去，抵达肩胛下端时手绕过腋下摸到前胸，在依旧红肿的乳头上轻轻揉擦，爪子果不其然被Jensen一巴掌拍了开。Jared摸摸被拍红的手背悻悻地把手缩回，Jensen却抬起头用带着点小埋怨的眼神看着他，伸手抓住Jared的手腕向上抬放到自己头顶上。Jared惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，手掌下那头看上去毛刺刺的暗金色短发触感却是柔软的，他忍不住在上面揉了揉，Jensen则很舒服似的缩缩脖子，翻个身弓起背靠在Jared怀里。Jared被这个可爱的举动萌得在内心里大喊大叫飞奔出去好几十里，表面上还得保持淡定把人抱住尽职尽责地充当肉体棉被。  
“你还记得我们的第一个吻吗。”Jared亲了亲就在唇边的尖耳朵，手倒是安分了下来，乖乖地交叉在Jensen胸前没再乱动。  
“当然。”Jensen的声音里带着掩饰不住的笑意，“那时候你可蠢极了。”  
“怪我咯？”  
Jared故意朝Jensen敏感的颈侧吹气，又收紧手臂箍住Jensen因为怕痒而乱动的身体，Jensen边笑边用脚踢Jared的小腿，Jared直接一翻身整个儿压在Jensen身上，压手压脚连嘴唇都不放过，直截了当地结束战斗。

他们的第一次亲吻发生在Jared十四岁生日的时候，那是个安静晴朗的夏夜，完整皎洁的圆月挂在没有一丝云彩遮挡的天幕上，月光给花圃里含苞待放的蔷薇花镀上一层亮银，水珠撒上去像是细碎的钻石。小花匠的生日不会引起任何人的注意，但Jensen是个例外。  
他们聊天时偶然地聊到过生日的问题，Jared没指望高高在上的小少爷能记得，来到Ackles家后的第一个生日连他自己都忘记了，所以当一推开门就看到Jensen抱着个大大的吉他用柔柔和和的嗓音给他唱生日歌时，他把手里的铁铲都摔到了地上，感动得几乎要哭了出来。从那次以后每年的生日他都不动声色地期待小少爷会给他带来怎样的惊喜，然而Jensen也从没让他失望过。  
十四岁生日那天晚上他抱着洒水壶心不在焉地给蔷薇花丛浇水，竖着耳朵听着周围的动静。Jensen走路从来都像猫一样悄无声息，但叶片掉落和枝条断裂的声音不会骗人。Jared确定Jensen已经蹑手蹑脚地来到他身后，故意不回头，屏住呼吸等待对方先沉不住气。  
一只白净的手伸过来戳戳他的胳膊，又捏捏，他回头看的时候身后的人敏捷地跳到另一侧，他再转头身后的人再跳到相反的方向，搞得Jared头都快转晕了也没看到身后的人到底是谁。最后他佯装生气干脆不再回头了，这时候听到Jensen带着笑意的声音从身后传来。  
「对于一个小寿星来说，你的脾气可不小。」  
「对于一个收到颈椎病做生日礼物的人来说，我的脾气已经很好了。」  
Jared板着脸转过身，发现Jensen站在他身后的蔷薇花丛里笑吟吟地看着他，那双摄人魂魄的绿眼睛在鲜红的花苞映衬下格外漂亮也格外明亮，Jared也终于绷不住笑意溢了满脸。Jensen走到花丛边的空地上简单地踢开那里的泥土和干枯的枝叶直接坐下，而且拍拍身边示意Jared也坐过来，Jared听话地抱着水壶走过去，坐在Jensen身边。  
「你十四岁了。」Jensen说，眼睛看向不远处的山毛榉，「时间过得真快。」  
Jared顺着他的目光看过去，意识到他们的初次见面正是在那棵山毛榉树下，心里顿时被暖意塞满，声音也跟着柔和了起来，「是啊。」  
「亲吻过女孩儿吗？」  
Jensen突然发问，Jared毫无准备地小脸一红，害羞到说话都结巴了起来，「什……什么？」  
Jensen哈哈大笑起来，边笑边拍Jared的肩膀像是听到了非常可笑的事情。笑过之后Jensen换上一本正经的表情，目不转睛地看着Jared认真地说，「我来教你。」  
「什么？！」Jared这次不再结巴，但眼睛惊讶地瞪大，「这个怎么教……」  
Jensen没等Jared把话说完就拉过他的手，紧接着Jensen身上那股清香好闻的气味就包裹住了他……如果月光有味道，那嗅起来就应该是Jensen那样，Jared有点恍惚地想，紧接着两片微凉柔软的唇瓣就温柔地贴上了他的。他全身一震，慌乱得竟想手足无措地躲开，Jensen轻轻勾住他的衣领，另一只手抚上他的大腿柔和地安抚。他把手捏成拳让自己冷静下来，Jensen先是贴着他没动，在感觉到Jared放松下来后伸出一点舌尖细细地舔对方又薄又软的嘴唇。  
「不要着急，慢慢来。」Jensen贴着Jared的嘴唇轻声讲解，「手一点点顺着对方的大腿滑到背后，抱住对方，再扶住对方的脑后，动作要轻，别给对方造成太大的压迫感，但也要足够坚定。」  
Jensen的手掌稳稳地托在Jared的脑后，Jared感觉自己的脸上像烧着两团火焰。Jensen轻啄Jared紧张得发抖的下唇，舌头灵巧地撬开Jared的牙齿伸进口腔中，舌尖相碰时Jared触了电似的身体一僵，脑子里像有千万束烟花腾空而起，呼吸不自觉地变得急促。注意到Jared的缺氧后Jensen放下手准备退开，然而此时Jared的手严格地遵照他刚才教的步骤覆上了他的大腿，抚摸着向上滑直到背后，再向上握住他的后颈不让他退开。十四岁少年的手还没有长大，但手指修长骨节明晰，花匠的工作也使那只手掌变得粗糙有力，抚摸过的地方甚至生出像被微弱的电流刺激般的酥麻，Jensen在那种抚摸下竟然浑身发软。Jensen把舌头缩回，Jared迟疑了一下，紧接着以刚才Jensen的方法撬开Jensen的牙齿接过控制权。  
Jared绝对是个聪明的好学生，Jensen在被Jared吻得头脑发晕时迷迷糊糊地想，耳边突然传来枝杈断裂的声音吓了他一跳，然而吸血鬼受到惊吓时的表现就是……猛地伸出獠牙。  
「嗷！」  
「对不起……」  
Jared捂着流血的舌头惨叫着跳开，瞪着罪魁祸首——一只跳到花丛里的小松鼠，那个小东西倒是淡定得很，看看Jared又看看Jensen，大大方方地用后腿挠挠耳朵跳着跑开，而Jensen就没那么淡定了，看到Jared唇边的血迹后皱紧眉头缩了缩脖子僵在原地，满怀歉意地望着Jared疼得直跺脚，拉拉Jared的衣角嗫嚅着道歉。Jared眼泪都在眼圈含着打转，Jensen心疼他又不知道该怎么办，只能拍拍后背希望能安慰到他。  
「对不起。」Jensen又道了一次歉，抿了抿嘴唇垂着脑袋，小心翼翼地看着Jared，「下次，下次我会收好牙的。」  
Jared本来蹲在地上捂着嘴委屈得呜呜嘤嘤，听了Jensen的话后立刻扬起小脸竖起耳朵，整个人都重新精神了起来，眼睛水亮亮地看着Jensen，大着舌头含糊地开口，「真的？还会有下次吗？」  
看到Jensen点头，Jared欢天喜地地站起来抱住Jensen的脖子，身高上他已经开始追赶Jensen了但还是差上半头。他踮起脚吻上Jensen的嘴唇，Jensen配合地低下头，揽住少年蓬勃生长的身体，温柔小心地吻回去。  
「生日快乐，小家伙。」

“我才知道混血的小混蛋不仅不需要频繁地吸血，而且不需要呼吸。”Jensen好不容易从Jared那比他教过的霸道不知道多少倍的吻中缓过神，喘息得胸膛上下起伏嘴上却也不示弱，“那次亲吻之后可是你最可爱的一段时间。”  
“是啊，多亏了你咬我那一口。”Jared撇嘴，“那一个月我都得甩着舌头说话，谁知道纯血吸血鬼的牙齿毒性那么大。”  
“所以别随便惹我，纯血被称为贵族是有原因的。”Jensen龇牙，两根断掉的獠牙看起来毫无威慑力，“纯血的毒牙可以杀掉包括吸血鬼以内的一切生物。”  
“那我应该趁你的獠牙没长回来之前好好报个仇。”  
Jared笑着靠过去，Jensen却不干了，毫不留情地一脚踹上去险些把Jared直接踢下床。Jared被踢得莫名其妙，Jensen指着自己脖子和锁骨上还在流血的牙印冲他瞪眼睛，“你还想报仇？”  
Jared愣住，Jensen丢过去个白眼后翻过身高冷地不理人。Jared蹭到他身边，伸出舌头在被自己咬伤的地方舔了舔，诚恳地道歉，“对不起，下次我会收好牙的。”  
Jensen想再丢个白眼过去，但看到Jared的大功率狗狗眼后心甘情愿地投降，手抚摸上Jared软软的头发，脸扭过去示意Jared自己准备好接受下一个亲吻。Jared像是得到主人肯定的小狗崽，几乎是摇着尾巴靠过去，声音里也有个活力四射的小毛球在上蹿下跳，“今天是我的生日吗？”  
Jensen从鼻腔里哼了一声，Jared直接再次压下去把Jensen的嘴堵得严严实实，又一次结束战斗。


	3. Lost roses

纯血的吸血欲望比普通吸血鬼更强烈，当Jensen不自觉地瞥向Jared脖子的次数增多时，Jared就明白了那一小袋血已经消耗殆尽，他需要出去「采购」了。  
“你认真的吗。”Jensen看到Jared拿出银手铐时拒绝配合，皱着眉躲开，“你觉得我会趁你去打劫献血站的功夫逃走，即使我们刚做完爱你依然那么认为，是吧？”  
“是的。”Jared干脆地回答，“现在外面没阳光。”  
“呵。”Jensen冷笑一声，面色瞬间冷若冰霜，看向Jared的眼神像是在看一个陌生人，翻身下床赤脚走到窗边，捡起被丢到地板上的浴袍裹住布满性爱痕迹的身体，“你可真是一点都没变。”  
“我很抱歉。”Jared知道自己苍白的道歉不会起什么作用，索性拉了拉和Jensen脚踝相连的链子，语气也强硬起来，“但你依旧是我的人质。过来。”  
Jensen双臂抱在胸前靠着墙壁，垂下眼帘一副心累得完全不想理他的样子。Jared没想到Jensen这么不给面子，嘴角抽动着走到Jensen面前，Jensen抬眼瞥了他一眼，无奈地叹口气伸出双手。Jared没有急着把手铐扣上去，先抓住Jensen的手指像是要行一个优雅的吻手礼般将Jensen手拉起来，仔细查看那苍白皮肤上的伤痕——有因拼命挣扎而磨破又被银手铐烧出的灼伤，有自己和那些粗鲁猎人的指痕，还有被银锁链勒出的淤青，再加上小臂的烫伤——Jared都没注意到自己的眉头皱在了一起。手铐被丢到地上，Jensen略带惊讶地看着Jared蹲了下去，解开他自己脚踝那一端的镣铐转而铐上床脚，站起身，一言不发地转身走出门去。  
Jensen凝视着被遗弃在地上的手铐，又抬眼看向在他面前关上的门和空荡荡的房间。他拉了拉脚上的链子，早就不再坚固的床脚在拉扯下发出脆弱的断裂声，再用力拉几下就能将它拉断重获自由。但他没再拉扯束缚着他的镣铐，而是疲惫地靠在墙上慢慢滑坐在墙角，蜷起身体闭上眼睛。  
髋骨和腰侧还都在酸痛，股间更是黏黏腻腻一塌糊涂，手臂和唇上似乎还留有Jared的温度，该死，自己全身上下都是Jared的痕迹和味道。他咬着牙把头埋在臂弯和膝盖里，眼前浮现了两张脸，都是Jared的脸，一张是青涩的，另一张是成熟了的，但神情是一样的恐惧和痛苦。两张脸重叠在一起，突然让Jensen感觉到心脏被攥紧般的窒息。  
他印象中Jared总是笑着的，像是一轮不会灼伤他的太阳，活力四射又温暖美好。他也见过Jared悲伤无比的样子，就在他们分别的前夜，那个月亮和星辰都隐匿起来的夜晚，天空是污浊的昏黄，还飘着细小的雪花，枯枝败叶隐藏在不算薄的一层积雪下阻挠着行人的脚步。就在这样的夜晚，他在他们相逢的那棵山毛榉下拦住了看上去失魂落魄的Jared，抢过Jared手里打包好的行囊丢到雪地里。  
而当他和Jared对视时，他发现Jared那双本应该装满快乐的眼睛里盈满了泪水，这让他一阵恍惚仿佛回到他们初逢的时候，只是这次Jared没有扑到他怀里哭泣——Jared早已长得比他还要高，早已不再是那个无助迷茫的小男孩。  
Jared轻而易举地就甩开他的手臂固执地转身想要离去，他执着地跟上去再次拉住Jared，再次被Jared挣开。  
「告诉我，」他挡在Jared身前，声音里带着愠怒，「你这是要干什么去。」  
「不关你的事，」Jared的回答在风声中破碎而且微弱，努力将哽咽吞咽下去的同时把情感也都埋藏起来，「以后我的事都和您无关了，少爷。」  
疏远的称呼使他感到全身像被冻住了似的寒冷，僵在原地像一座冰雕，直到Jared眼角滑落的泪珠被风卷着碎在他的手背上才艰难地回过神。他单手揪住Jared的衣领，另一只手攥紧成拳，狠狠地砸上Jared的侧脸。  
Jared被这一拳揍了个踉跄，脚后跟撞上凸出地面的树根向后摔倒，他抓着Jared衣领的那只手没有撒开，也没有用力拉住Jared，而是和Jared一起跌向地面，跪坐在Jared腰上死死捏着手里单薄的衣料。  
「你要离开至少应该告诉我原因吧。」震惊和难以置信淹没了他，他同时也对Jared的沉默愤怒不已，「你为什么突然间要走，发生了什么……这他妈是怎么一回事？」  
「和您无关，Jensen少爷。」  
Jared擦了擦唇角磕出的鲜血，脸上依旧不动声色，眼睛里的悲伤却藏不住随着泪水一起流出来。他与那双流泪的眼睛对视，握着拳的手停在半空中极慢地放松又极慢地放下，垂下的睫毛一点点被泪水濡湿。  
「为什么……Jared，你要离开我了吗。」  
Jared依然悲伤地回望着他，张了张嘴却没有出声，连气息凝成的缥缈白雾都消散在寒冷的空气中不见踪影。沉默相当于默许，怒火使他瞪大眼睛，眉头死死拧在一起，揪住Jared衣领的手都开始颤抖，脊背也抖得像一张拉到极限的弓，嘴唇微启重复着明知道得不到回答的问题。  
「为什么。」  
Jared不回答他，眼泪倒是流得更凶。泪水似乎冻成了冰锥扎在他的心里，痛得都快要麻木了。  
求求你，说点什么，为什么要离开，求求你，不要什么不说就走掉。  
但Jared什么都没有说。  
他俯下身去吻Jared，那两瓣柔软的唇上有泪水的味道，苦涩得让人想流泪。他用舌尖扫过它们，将Jared嘴唇上的血珠卷进口中，却品尝到了不同于死血的味道——那更像是人类的血液和死血的混合，他僵住了一秒钟，在意识到是怎么一回事后不受控制地放开Jared的衣领，飞快地起身向后退了一步。  
Jared血液的味道……  
Jared的力量……  
Jared的体温……  
如果是那样的话……一切就都说得通了……  
他呆呆地盯着Jared，结论显而易见，又让他惊讶不已。雪花从天空中撒下落到他们的脸上、身上，落到Jared身上的雪花在温热的体温下快速地融化沾湿单薄的衬衫，像是开出一朵朵暗色的花。Jared显然明白他意识到了什么，脸色瞬间变得惨白，从地上爬起来后终于肯面对着他，但不停向后挪着碎步，像是要随时落荒而逃。  
他伸出手想去触碰Jared，却被Jared闪开。他看到Jared用力地把泪水赶出眼眶，将充血的嘴唇咬得苍白，脚下不再后退，等待审判般看着他。  
雪下得更大了，细碎的冰晶仿佛是在一瞬间变成了片片洁白的鹅毛涌到两人之间，纷纷扬扬得几乎看不清对方颤抖的轮廓。他深吸一口气，带着冰碴的空气灌满了胸腔，空落落冷冰冰。  
「别走……」  
他用尽了勇气才吐出这两个字，刚说完眼前就被不知是泪水还是雪花模糊了视线。朦胧中他听到Jared如释重负地呼出一口气，而双肩却像是被重担压得塌了下来。随即一具温热的身躯就把他拥入怀中，用力得像是要隔着躯体拥抱他的灵魂。滚烫的呼吸在冻僵的耳廓上颤动着萦绕，他闭着眼睛感受着Jared的拥抱，Jared左胸下那颗剧烈跳动的心脏擂动他寂静一片的胸膛，似乎让自己那颗从未跳动过的心脏产生了共鸣，也跟着跳动了起来。Jared拥抱他的力道逐渐减弱直至消失，他惊慌失措地想去抱住Jared，而Jared却一把将他推开，他向后退了两步，后背撞上山毛榉干枯龟裂的树干。  
那一下推搡像是刀刃刺进他那颗好不容易跳动起来的心脏，剧痛让眼泪都涌了出来，他靠着树干才没让自己倒下去。他隔着眼泪和漫天雪花织成的网绝望地看向Jared的方向，却看不到Jared的身影。他闭上眼睛痛苦地顺着树干滑坐下去，却被两只温热的手掌分别握住腰胯和肩膀。  
他没有睁眼，Jared的嘴唇压上来，亲吻和拥抱一样用力。  
「我很抱歉，Jen，对不起。」  
Jared的声音里带着隐隐的哽咽，随即吻便落在他的眉弓、鼻梁、和眼皮上，一下下吻干他脸上冰冷的泪水。他抱住Jared的脖颈不松手，但如果Jared执意要挣脱的话他也无法阻止，对此他心知肚明。但Jared没有动，吻也停下了，他的世界静止了一样寂静得可怕。  
他从未如此恐惧过，战战兢兢地睁开流泪的眼睛，发现Jared正凝视着他的脸，在看到他睁眼后突然发出一声困兽般的哽咽。Jared的手蒙了上来挡住他的视线，也阻隔了他们之间的交流，他只能用睫毛颤抖着刷过Jared的掌心，透过指缝看到Jared紧咬住下唇，像是在抑制强烈的情感也像在忍耐强烈的欲望。他松开抱着Jared脖子的手向下慢慢移动，隔着衬衫抚摸Jared胸膛和小腹上坚硬的轮廓。他的暗示足够明显，Jared在他的抚摸下僵硬了一下，犹犹豫豫地抓住他的手，把它放在自己的皮带上。  
他快速地为Jared解开皮带，Jared也将他的裤子除去。他冷得瑟缩起来，Jared便和他靠得更近，手托住他的臀瓣和大腿将他整个锁在怀里。火热的阴茎烫着他的小腹，Jared温柔地吻着他的额角，他突然间感觉不到寒冷，也感觉不到痛苦了。  
身边的一切都黯淡了下去直至黑暗，风住了，羽毛般的雪片还在不停地飘落黏在Jared栗色的发上化成水珠，那双晶亮的墨绿色眼睛隐藏在发帘下，却隐藏不住里面的悲伤。  
他把头靠在Jared胸前轻声乞求，「别丢下我……」  
Jared没出声，用手指侵入他身体的动作打断他的话，他疼得咬住嘴唇，下意识地挣扎了一下便深深吸入冰冷的空气强迫自己放松，重新抱住Jared头颈扬起脸去吻Jared的嘴唇，让自己沉浸在对Jared的渴求中而不去注意身后扩张的疼痛。Jared滚烫的汗珠从脸侧滑落滴在他的大腿上，被情欲蒸腾得更加汹涌的热力将他从头到脚笼罩起来，他深陷其中心甘情愿，如同走入沼泽般不计后果。  
Jared几乎将他整个抱离地面，他紧紧抓住Jared结实的肩头，配合地抬高双腿缠上Jared柔韧的腰肢，随即Jared抵上他的穴口，墨绿的眼珠中透出寻求同意的意思。他与那双眼睛对视，心中塞满了疑问。  
你会留下来吗，在做完这些之后……你会改变主意，为了我而不离开吗。  
但他没有问出口。他害怕听到Jared的答案，也怕听不到Jared的回答。  
他只想让Jared不悲伤——这个念头在他们的第一次拥抱就已萌生，在他们的第一个亲吻就已确定。  
他只要Jared好好的，别的都无所谓。  
于是他点点头，紧接着Jared猛地一挺腰，撕裂的剧痛让他张大嘴巴无声地尖叫，身体像被从中间狠狠劈开，痛得他眼前发黑。Jared也察觉到了他的异样，压下抽插的欲望埋在他身体里一动不动，亲吻着他布满冷汗的额头不停地道歉，甚至有退出去的架势。他忍着痛苦细碎地吸着气，手指深陷在Jared肩头的皮肤里，勉强找回自己的声音。  
「我很好，」他虚弱地呓语，「没关系的，Jared，我没事……不用在意我。」  
Jared本想向后退的动作停了下来，Jensen夹紧Jared蒙着一层薄汗的腰侧尽力扭动臀胯，即使这个动作疼得他快要晕过去。Jared握紧他的臀瓣和髋骨，缓慢推进的动作让更多汗珠滚落，雪水和汗水一起浸湿身上的衬衫，薄薄的布料黏在肌肉轮廓上蒸腾出依稀可见的水雾。他小心翼翼地控制着呻吟的音量不让Jared发现他在忍受剧痛，攀着Jared的肩膀凝视那双直视他灵魂的眼睛，欣慰地看到那里面不再是单纯的悲伤，一小簇欲望的火苗在那一圈蓝和绿交织的虹膜中间燃烧，牢牢掌控着他身体的手臂上肌肉紧绷。  
他稍稍弯了弯唇角，下半身痛到麻木但他不觉得痛苦。他们的身体紧密地契合在一起，Jared抱着他喘着粗气抽插，动作逐渐加快频率，每一下都更加用力也更加深入，表情逐渐变得欢愉和满足。  
「Jen……」  
他听见Jared念出他的名字，硬到极限的阴茎再次整根捅进来，这下凶猛得让他后脑和脊背都狠撞上了身后的树干。随后那两条箍紧他身体的手臂再次收紧到几乎将他捏碎在怀里，Jared脸上的肌肉都跟着痉挛地抽搐起来，眉头紧锁又舒展开，像是挣扎于极度的痛苦和愉悦中，又像游离于现实和迷梦。时间失去了意义，也许是十分钟也许是过了一辈子，麻木的下身涌入一股股湿热的暖流，他小小地呼出一口气，乖顺安静地任凭Jared抱着他直到高潮的余波渐渐散去，等待身体里那根胀大滚烫的东西重新疲软。Jared发出一声满足的长吟，因为高潮而失神的眼睛狠命地眨了两下才让视线从涣散重新聚集到怀里人布满冷汗的脸上。  
「对……对不起。」  
他听到Jared支支吾吾地道歉，声音里满是懊悔和疼惜，手捏着他的臀瓣小心翼翼地将阴茎从他身体里抽出。他全身都不可抑制地颤抖，Jared后退的时候空虚和寒意汹涌地撞向他，使他几乎是绝望地啜泣起来。他知道他应该说点什么试着去挽留Jared，也许他应该再努力地一点不让Jared看到他的痛苦……他不该让Jared难过的。他该让他快乐。  
可他的喉咙里像是塞了一块巨大又不会融化的坚冰，哽得什么都说不出，四肢也绵软得什么也做不了，像被抽掉了筋骨身体只剩下软趴趴的皮肉。痛苦和绝望之际他感觉到Jared的大手握住了他那根因疼痛而半勃起的阴茎，他全身一震，然而Jared的手碰上他时似乎激起了火花，阴茎几乎是突突跳动着挺立起来回应Jared不紧不慢撸动的动作，而那簇火花像是黑暗中嘶嘶作响的引线一路从下腹燃上大脑，在半黑的视野里炸开星星点点的白光。  
Jared重新抱住了他，嘴唇一下下啄他的脸，虔诚得如同孩童亲吻辛苦拾到的美丽珍贝，如同信徒千里迢迢赶来亲吻神祗的脚面。Jared的手让他在剧烈的快意中无助地挣扎，和忍痛截然不同的甜美呻吟流泻出来，不断地有更多的火花涌现燃烧着他的神经和理智。他抱紧Jared的头揪紧柔顺湿润的栗棕色头发，用力到Jared似乎发出一声闷哼。  
「射给我……Jen，为了我。」  
Jared的声音像是带着魔法的咒语，他蜷起脚趾仰起头颈，颤抖地呜咽着射在Jared的手心里。落在颈子上的吻热烈得他无从回应只能无意识地开阖着发麻的嘴唇，他软软地靠在Jared怀里虚弱地流着高潮激发的眼泪，然而颈侧酥麻的亲吻突然变成刺痛的噬咬——Jared的獠牙猛地刺进他的皮肤释放麻痹神经的毒液，他惊诧地捂住脖子想从Jared怀里挣脱出去，却被抱得更紧。  
眼前纷飞的雪花幻化成一片白花花的迷雾，又很快灰暗了下去。毒液使他渐渐失去了力气，但他执着地继续挣扎着。他想看Jared的眼睛，想看Jared此时的表情，但他连难过和愤怒的精力都没有了。意识开始离他远去，Jared始终抱着他，直到最后一丝光亮从视野里消失。  
听觉麻痹之前他似乎听到Jared对他说着些什么，大概是道歉的话，他听不清了。但这也不重要了，因为他知道他要失去Jared了。  
周身感到的刻骨寒冷仿佛置身于水流湍急的冰河，随即他便被卷入黑暗的漩涡，彻底地失去了意识。

朦胧中Jensen感觉到有人在摇晃他的肩膀，从那人手上传出的温度看来是Jared无疑。他费力地睁开眼睛，才发现自己已经歪着身子倒在了墙角。他想拨开Jared的手自己起身，但绵软的手脚早已向饥饿彻底投降。  
“抱歉，”Jared把Jensen从地上直接抱起来，看了摇摇欲坠的床一眼后把怀里的人放在沙发上，“路上碰到了一点小麻烦。”  
说着他从保温箱里取出血袋递过去，手指关节上有浅浅的擦伤，Jensen知道那是Jared口中的「小麻烦」留下的痕迹，但他也没说什么，接过血袋咬开一角叼在嘴里咕噜咕噜地喝起来。连喝了两袋血后他才发现Jared一直坐在沙发扶手上单掌托腮目不转睛地看着他狼吞虎咽的样子，直接把手里空了的血袋丢到Jared怀里，饥饿平息后语气中又带上了懒洋洋的调侃，“下一步你想怎么办，就这么把我养在你身边当宠物？”  
“不。”Jared煞有介事地摇头，口吻认真，“没人想养一只不细心照料就会死的宠物。”  
Jensen立即瞪了他一眼，抬手一爪子糊上Jared的头，Jared没躲没闪缩着脖子挨了那下。想起刚才的那场性爱和上次分别时的情形，Jensen气不打一处来又糊了一爪子上去，Jared继续一动不动地挨巴掌，甚至乖乖地把头垂下来让Jensen打。Jensen见他这副样子反而心软了下来，手在半路停顿了，轻柔地落在Jared那头乱毛上狠狠揉了一番。  
“说真的，你下一步的计划是什么。”Jensen收了手在沙发上坐直，“Lucifer要挑起战争，而你把我关在这里一点好处都没有。”  
“Lucifer的手下在两天前袭击了华盛顿郊区的一家教堂，转化了神父，绑架了来忏悔的人。他们没有吸任何人的血，只是划开了受害者的脖子，然后让被转化的神父吸干了他。”Jared收起轻松的表情取而代之的是严肃和认真，语气沉痛隐隐带着憎恨，“神父清醒过来时无法原谅自己的罪孽，求我去杀了他。”  
Jared说到这里时停顿了，两只大手有点局促地捏在一起搭在瘦得骨骼突出的膝盖上，两片薄嘴唇抿成一道紧张的线。  
“你认识那个神父？”Jensen犹豫着开口追问，意识到自己的关注点有点不对后接着解释，“我是说，他可是神父，而你是半个吸血鬼……一般来讲都会避开教堂的吧，当然Lucifer家族的怪物们是个例外。”  
Jared勉强笑了一下，紧张的气氛缓解了点，但他捏紧的双手并没有放松，“我曾经常去那个教堂忏悔，神父是个很不错的人，而且知道我是个吸血鬼猎人，还会定期送给我一些银质子弹和匕首。”  
提到猎杀吸血鬼的武器Jensen不自然地绷紧了脊背，而Jared沉重的语气让他隐约感觉到了事态的严重性，“所以你……”  
“我杀了他，”Jared用食指点了点自己额头，“一颗银子弹，这儿。”  
Jensen吃力地吞咽了一下，皱紧眉头张了张嘴想说出安慰的话，但喉咙哽着发不出声音。即将抚上Jared肩膀的手掌伸到半空停了一下像是被一道无形的屏障挡开，垂下去，覆上Jared的手背。  
“更严重的是，Lucifer抢走了教堂里剩余的银子弹，以及纯银的一切。”Jared把下巴垫在Jensen手上，转过头对上Jensen的视线，“那批武器大概已经被毁掉了，而那是华盛顿地区猎人们主要的武器来源。这样一来阻止Lucifer攻陷华盛顿越来越困难，因此我们需要用另一种办法来尽可能拖延时间来重新制作武器。”  
“……你别这么看我。”  
Jensen被Jared盯得发毛，手迅速抽回来，Jared的下巴咚地磕在自己的膝盖上。Jared揉揉下巴，伸长胳膊从地上的行李袋里抓出一团银链和镣铐，Jensen感觉到大事不好想从Jared身边溜走，脚上连着的链子被Jared抓住一扯，脚踝就直接落到宽大的手掌中被握了个结实。  
“以Ackles家族的名望和权力，用你做人质来威胁Lucifer的话一定会暂缓他的战争计划……只需要拖一周的时间，一周后我一定把你好好地送回家，我保证。”Jared一扫刚才的失落，脸上挂着计划成功的笑容，凭借大一圈的身材把Jensen压在沙发上，“而且你答应了要当我的人质的！”  
“不我没有答应过！”Jensen嘴硬着在Jared身下挣扎，想到做爱时自己没头没脑的承诺不禁脸上一红，“这真是个不能再坏的主意，万一Lucifer无动于衷你难道还能撕票吗？！”  
“有Josh那个弟控在Lucifer就不会无动于衷，一旦战争爆发他需要Ackles家族的支持，首要的就是要讨Ackles家的大少爷欢心。”Jared放松了动作，顺着Jensen扭来扭去的动作吃足了豆腐，被Jensen毫不客气地连踢带踹地掀翻倒在地上，但还不忘闪着狗狗眼看Jensen，“你亲爱的Josh哥哥一定会让Lucifer接受我的条件的。”  
Jensen喘着粗气揉着腰吃力地从沙发上坐起来，浴袍的腰带在刚才那通折腾下松脱露出大片印着吻痕和齿痕的皮肤，感受到Jared烫人的目光后手忙脚乱地去系腰带，被Jared握住手腕的动作阻止。  
“陪我演一出戏，拜托。”Jared松开握着Jensen手腕的指头，握的动作变成含情脉脉地托捧，半跪在沙发前眼睛里满满的都是期待，如果他另一只手上拿的是戒指而不是手铐的话Jensen绝对以为他在求婚，“这是拯救几千万条无辜人命的唯一办法。”  
“不是唯一的办法。”  
“这是最好的办法。”  
Jensen咬着嘴唇看着Jared的眼睛，突然虚弱地垂下头，艰难地开口，“我不能把我的家族卷进这场战争。”  
“他们已经被卷进来了。Lucifer不可能放过他们，对此我很遗憾。”Jared轻吻Jensen的手背，听见Jensen在他的吻下叹息，“你必须得选择一边。”  
“他们不会同意Lucifer的计划，而Lucifer也知道这一点。”Jensen依旧忧心忡忡，“这个办法行不通的。”  
“他在对Ackles家彻底死心前会最后做一次努力，所以也让我努力一次……”Jared的声音突然变得郑重而且低沉，如同宣誓般虔诚，“我们会一起保护他们。你的家人……我们的家人。”  
Jensen重新望上Jared的眼睛，在那双无比熟悉的眼中看到了让人心安的坚定。于是他闷闷地嗯了一声，Jared的手揉上他紧张地绷着的肩膀，力道是小心翼翼地精心。

Jensen不觉得自己是个有洁癖的人，但是被要求穿上那件沾满了血和汗的旧衬衫时他险些甩手不干了。Jared好言好语地劝了半天Jensen才勉强皱着一张俊脸换上破旧的脏衬衫，坐在屋子里唯一一把椅子上乖乖地把手抬到Jared面前，让Jared用手铐和银链子将它们锁牢，再将链条结实地固定在椅背上。Jared拿起一条皮带准备堵住Jensen的嘴巴，Jensen没好气地瞪他一眼，张开嘴把粗糙的皮带含在嘴里，低下头让Jared把皮带在他脑后扣紧。  
“很好。”Jared歪头打量自己的杰作，“下回再见到Josh时我可有得解释了。”  
Jensen翻了个白眼，Jared用银链绕过Jensen赤裸着的大腿一直向下缠，在膝弯处多缠一圈再绕过椅子脚。双腿被迫分开的姿势让Jensen在束缚中尽可能地将身体向前倾，让垂下的衬衫衣襟挡住羞耻的部位，红着脸咬住皮带发出呜呜的抗议声。Jared噗嗤笑出来，帮他拉了拉衣角将该挡住的区域遮得严严实实。  
“别紧张，不该拍的地方我绝对不拍。”Jared打开录像机将镜头对准Jensen，煞有介事地像导演似的指导起来，“Jen，把头稍微向下垂一点，显得无力一些……对，再向右偏一点，能露出锁骨上的伤……非常好……”  
那个混蛋，以为自己在拍监禁系GV吗？！Jensen气得直磨牙，抬眼恶狠狠地瞪向镜头后的Jared，而Jared那傻小子还不知死活地大叫：“这个眼神非常好，对就这样，很好，再保持两秒钟……Cut！”  
Jensen彻底没了脾气，生无可恋脸迎上Jared的兴高采烈脸，以及一连串印在脖子上的亲吻。  
“你镜头感好得像男模。”Jared轻咬Jensen的耳垂，惹得被绑在椅子上的人一阵战栗，“还差最后一组镜头……”话音未落Jared的手就抚上了Jensen动弹不得的大腿，手背轻轻擦过光滑细嫩的内侧皮肤，然后停留在根部，手指挑开盖住阴茎和囊袋的衣料，滑到囊袋后侧轻轻攥住半边。  
靠，那家伙还真拍GV啊……Jensen呼吸一滞，含着嘴里的皮带堪堪吞咽下一声呻吟，随即Jared的手掌便握住了他那根抽动着要勃起的阴茎，猜到接下来要发生的事后他无法克制住颤抖和呜咽。天呐Jared的手真大，他在快感萌发时不禁这样想，大得仿佛一只手就能完全握住他的整个性器，而在那只大手的挑逗下全身的血液似乎都流向了胯间和脸颊。Jensen的喘息逐渐变得急促，Jared的手上有长期抓握武器留下的薄茧，骨节上有打斗留下的擦伤——这些让那只大到色情的手看起来更加性感，而且那只手靠近指腹的地方还有一道未愈的伤痕，皮肉破损粗糙的边缘擦过敏感的皮肤像是激起一连串激烈的火花，噼里啪啦地沿着脊柱一路窜上大脑。Jensen低吟着闭上眼睛，在束缚允许的范围内挺动腰肢让自己的阴茎在Jared的手中抽插。  
意识到Jensen已经兴奋起来的时候Jared勾起唇角，手掌开始缓慢地撸动，俯下头张口将Jensen含住，灵活的舌尖顶着阴茎顶端细细研磨。Jensen红着脸呛住了似的发出一声委委屈屈的哽咽，盈满泪水的绿眼睛在长睫毛下几乎要滴落，被皮带勒住的嘴唇更加红润饱满，喉结不安地上下蠕动。Jared吮吸着将Jensen的阴茎吞进口中又吐出，双手也没闲着挤压揉捏Jensen的囊袋，而Jensen在这样的刺激下完全不知所措又无意识地挣动，没过多一会儿他就咬着皮带蜷着脚趾射在了Jared口中。Jared在Jensen的身体从高潮带来的抽搐平息下来后站起身，沾着精液的手指抚过Jensen泛着潮红的脸侧，而Jensen陷在高潮后的疲惫中吃力地喘息，让自己虚弱地蜷缩在束缚里，眼皮不自觉地阖上，连手指都不想动一下了。  
“看镜头，宝贝。”  
什么？！这句话让Jensen瞬间从昏昏欲睡的状态一下子变得清醒——他可不想让家人或者Lucifer看到自己刚高潮后的样子，而当他惊恐地抬起头时正好对上摄像机的镜头，以及Jared那张欠揍的笑脸。  
“Cut.”Jared心满意足地从摄像机的屏幕上看着刚捕捉到的画面，“那种恐惧和愤怒糅合在一起的感觉，同时又有受了折磨之后的虚弱感……Jen，你真的可以去改行当演员，你真是太棒了。”  
还不是因为你刚给我来了个突如其来的口交，没人会在射完精后精力充沛吧？Jensen这次连白眼都懒得翻，肩膀扭动了一下催促着Jared为他解开束缚。Jared走到Jensen身边为他解开绑住嘴巴的皮带，边解Jensen手腕上的镣铐边小声嘟囔，“这回我恐怕是没脸再见Josh了。”  
“他我不知道，反正你都是要被我揍一顿的。”  
Jensen在双手重获自由后便迫不及待地揍上Jared的头，Jared乖乖地让他揍，在把剩下的银链子全部解开后直接把Jensen抱个满怀。Jensen开始在Jared背上咬牙切齿地磨爪子，后来磨爽了也就消了气，手臂松松地环上Jared的脖颈，挂在Jared身上神情却像一只趾高气昂的猫指挥自己的铲屎官，“我喜欢RH阴性O型血，去给我偷。”  
“看来我养的宠物不只是不精心照料就会死，而且挑食。”Jared佯装要去咬Jensen的尖鼻头，“我是不是捡了个麻烦？”  
“现在后悔也晚了。”Jensen踮起脚凑上前去，在那两片还留着自己精液味道的薄嘴唇上印了个轻柔又缱绻的吻，“我已经是你的人质了啊。”


	4. Medicine

Josh的反应还真被Jared给说中了，从Jensen失踪后他就一直提心吊胆地到处寻找，拆开匿名信件看到里面夹带的光盘时Josh的脸色几乎是铁青的，一把将那玩意塞进光驱，看到录像里自己的宝贝弟弟受了好大委屈后几乎暴跳如雷，险些把电脑给砸了。  
Josh将恐吓信和光盘摔在Lucifer面前时Lucifer正坐在自己的办公桌前，手边的高脚杯里鲜红色的血液在灯光下反着光，见到Josh的粗鲁举动Lucifer不慌不忙地把酒杯拿在手里微微旋转，让挂在杯壁上的血液凝成一层略显浑浊的膜。他透过那份血红看着Josh的脸。  
“你没敲门。”Lucifer捏着酒杯眼皮也不抬，视线聚集在酒杯上，语气傲慢冷漠，“但对于一个听说弟弟被绑架的人来说，你的反应也算正常。”  
Josh的拳头抵上桌面，连同怒火一起攥在掌心，“你需要暂停对华盛顿的攻击，这是绑匪的条件。”  
“也许这是猎人们的骗局。”  
“我和父亲试了一切办法都联系不上Jensen。”  
“他还年轻，贪玩而已。”  
Josh被Lucifer的态度惹怒，一直压制的怒火掺进话语中，“你必须停止攻击，按照绑匪的条件去做。”他把录像里截出的照片推到Lucifer面前，“我要我弟弟完好地回来，而不是在猎人窝里被虐待。”  
“哦，可怜的小Jenny。”Lucifer语气中带上假惺惺的怜惜，终于重新抬起眼皮用眼角瞥了Josh一眼，“你觉得那些猎人会对他做什么？应该会被注射死人血吧，那滋味可不好受。”  
“闭嘴。”Josh瞬间被点炸了火，一拳砸在桌子上，“你只需要告诉我你同不同意接受停战的条件。”  
“Josh Ackles.”Lucifer神情依旧是怜悯的，看着Josh的神情像是看一个向大人要糖果的小孩子，在念出姓氏时加了重音，“你得知道这改变不了什么。人类在我们面前只是低等的生物罢了，他们是上帝创造的残次品，迟早要被淘汰掉。”  
“你也得知道一件事，就是我不允许我弟弟受到一点伤害。”Josh无动于衷，继续咄咄逼人地坚持，“否则我会让所有家族都知道，你是如何看着一个贵族被绑架而不作为的，想必战争来临的时候他们都会愿意追随一个不管他们死活的领导者。”  
Lucifer面对Josh的嘲讽不怒反笑，眼睛里泛起莹蓝色的光芒，Josh不禁后退一步让自己远离Lucifer周身散发出的令他眩晕的力量，但大脑和身体像被冻住一样不听使唤，左膝一软半跪在地上。Lucifer站起身走到Josh面前，居高临下地看着他，眼睛里的蓝光散去露出细小骇人的瞳孔，蛇一般幽毒。  
“我会派人去处理好这件事情。”  
还没等Josh站起身Lucifer就离开了办公室，一只长着黑眼珠、身材高大的吸血鬼走到Josh身边用手势示意他离开，而他看到Lucifer办公桌上的高脚杯不知何时被打翻，里面的血在桌面上流淌，沾湿了Jensen的照片。  
血红色在他弟弟惊慌失措又痛苦万分的脸上蔓延，覆上那双满含泪水的绿眼睛。Josh推开吸血鬼伸过来要搀扶他的手臂，心脏像被揪住了一样不安。

Jensen记不清自己多久没睡过一次安稳觉了。  
吸血鬼是不会做梦的，他们的睡眠如同死亡般沉寂，所以除非十分疲倦或者身体状况很差他们便不会睡去。大概是从几年前Jared离开他的那一晚开始，Jensen的睡眠便被各式各样的噩梦笼罩。  
梦境中他总是在奔跑，四周有各式各样的怪物撞向他攻击他，他不停地逃，不停地撕开怪物的喉咙，全身血淋淋的，在战斗中寻找Jared。阴暗的恐惧像被扬起的灰尘无孔不入地吞噬、附着他的身心，从梦中惊醒的时候他总是一身冰冷的汗，寒意钻进他的骨髓在内部肆虐，就算蜷紧身体也躲不开置身凛冬般的冰冷。每到那个时候他就会没出息地想念起Jared的体温来，那个像小太阳似的家伙从头到脚都是暖暖的，Jared喜欢从身后抱住他，长长的胳膊亲昵地把他整个圈在怀里，再冷的冬天都变得不足为惧。  
一周前他的梦境有了变化，无休止的战斗有了尽头，尽头处是个头骨堆成的山丘……Jared躺在上面，毫无生气地，他拼尽全力跑过去，颤抖的手摸上Jared灰败的脸颊，所触之处冰冷一片。  
他在梦中发出撕心裂肺的恸哭，被他甩在身后的怪物们扑上噬咬他的皮肉也不再躲闪。随后他又一次在湿淋淋的被子和床单里醒来，他依旧疲惫困倦，却没了再次闭眼的勇气。  
之后他便从父亲那里得知Lucifer即将挑起人类和吸血鬼之间的战争，联系到梦境中的情景不禁不寒而栗，于是瞒着父亲和哥哥偷偷溜出来踏上寻找Jared的旅程，没想到刚靠近人类的领地就遇到了因为Lucifer的攻击而分外警惕的猎人。他只是将猎人们打晕而不下杀手，但猎人对他丝毫不手软，脖子上一阵针刺的疼痛袭来时他就心中暗叫不好，拼了命地想尽快逃离，而死人血的效力发挥得比他认为得要快，没了自卫的力气只能束手就擒。  
猎人们定时给他注射的死人血使他长久地处于虚弱的状态，就算他已经在Jared的住处呆了好几天的时间，可虚弱感依然没有放过他——他时常陷入昏睡，也更频繁地感觉到饥饿，Jared说他再这么吃吃睡睡地下去一定会白胖得不像个被虐待的人质，但还是屁颠颠地去血站偷血，还都是他喜欢的RH阴性O型血。  
但Jared细心的照顾并不妨碍他做一个新的噩梦。他的梦里出现了Josh，还有父亲，他们被抛入地狱的硫磺火湖中，火苗吞噬了皮肉只剩下白骨。一个恶魔在他们的尸骨边看着他微笑，他痛苦地尖叫着，却也被卷入火湖中被火舌舔舐炙烤。  
在他睁开眼睛时Jared已经不在了，外面是个晴朗的白昼，阳光顺着窗帘的缝隙刺进来爬在粗糙的木头地板上如同一条金色的长蛇，他扶着昏昏沉沉的头从沙发上坐起，身上蒙了一层湿凉的薄汗，这驱使他拖着沉重的步子和脚踝上的锁链走进淋浴间。  
水声盖过了门锁被撬开的声音，一个人影悄无声息地钻进屋子里，一步步逼近浴室，手里握着银色的长刀。那人握住门把手轻轻地将浴室的门锁拧开，缓慢地推开门，见到淋浴间的浴帘后水汽蒸腾着窜上天花板。他握紧手里的刀柄，猛地拉开浴帘，却看到淋浴喷头孤零零地挂在架子上喷着热水，Jensen却不见了踪影。  
一记有力的直拳打在入侵者的脑后，Jensen看到入侵者被自己全力挥出的一拳击中后仅是向前踉跄了一步不禁一阵心惊，敏捷地向后退堪堪躲过锋利的刀刃。狭小的空间里长刀显得笨重，但入侵者力量的优势让Jensen只能惊险地在攻击中躲闪，而Jensen找到机会踢中对方的下巴时，对方也只是呻吟一声，长刀刺过来将Jensen逼得从浴室里退出去。  
看到窗帘下强烈的阳光Jensen心里暗骂一声该死，他无法逃向室外，在阳光下烧死或者被陌生的袭击者砍死，这两种死法都不是什么好的选择。入侵者像看透了Jensen的想法似的抓住窗帘用力一扯，窗帘便像脆弱的纸一样被他拉断从窗框上掉落，阳光瞬间涌入房间内，Jensen飞快地退到阳光照射不到的角落里，而入侵者沐浴在阳光下的皮肤仅仅是发红而已。刀刃再一次劈过来，Jensen狼狈地向侧面躲闪不得不踏入有阳光的区域，烧灼的痛感让他仿佛置身于烈火中。他慌忙逃向另一个阳光死角，而入侵者料到他要这样做，伸手一捞试图抓住Jensen的脖颈，却被Jensen飞起一脚踢断了小指骨。  
入侵者发出一声痛呼，不可思议地望着那个靠在墙角因为烫伤痛得不停急喘的纯血吸血鬼，布满冷汗的脸上一双燃着火苗的绿眼睛不屈不挠地瞪过来，让他明白了面前这只看起来漂亮乖巧的纯血贵族绝不是一只温顺的猫咪。意识到这一点后他漆黑的眼睛里泛起血色的光，怒吼着再次向自己的目标冲去。  
Jensen侧身避开刀子，这次他没有选择向远处躲避，而是贴着袭击者的身体像一只灵活的游鱼想要溜到对方毫无防备的后方，但入侵者显然是个经验丰富的杀手，壮得像树干的手臂向后一抓便箍住了Jensen的肩膀要将他再次丢到阳光下，Jensen下意识地张嘴去咬对方裸露的手腕。  
对方似乎很忌惮Jensen的牙齿，慌张地松开手退到有光照的地方，没被遮住的皮肤上开始红肿出现烫伤，但毕竟纯血吸血鬼毒牙的威慑力还在，他不敢再贸然靠近Jensen。见对方没察觉自己已经没了最致命的武器，Jensen闭上嘴巴小心地用舌尖舔舐破损的断牙，尽可能用凌厉的眼神盯着对方不让自己示弱，脊背微微弓起来摆出防御的姿势。入侵者改变了策略，将手里的刀猛地抛出，Jensen身子一矮躲了开，而此时入侵者已经像一头发了怒的公牛一样撞了过来。Jensen向旁边打了个滚躲避那一下重重的撞击，但脆弱的木质墙壁在撞击中支离破碎，嘭地裂开一个半人高的大洞，将原本阴暗的角落照得大亮。  
这下Jensen可以藏身的地方只剩下浴室门后的角落，他紧张地靠着门板，从喉咙里发出威胁性的低吼，而丧失了理智的入侵者像没听到似的一步步靠近，眼睛里完全被血红占据，被阳光几乎烫成鲜红色的脸上挤满了大大小小的水疱，狰狞而且令人作呕。Jensen孤注一掷地挥拳揍上入侵者的鼻骨，对方的鼻子塌了下去，但像感觉不到疼痛似的一把掐住Jensen的脖颈。Jensen觉得自己的脖子被牢牢钳住，一点空气都吸不进肺里，只能绝望地抓挠那条切断他呼吸的胳膊，但脖颈被掐住的力道越来越大，几乎听到了自己的骨骼断裂的声音。  
窒息和疼痛让Jensen下意识张开嘴拼命地想吸入空气，而入侵者看到纯血嘴里的断牙后一愣，突然松开了手让Jensen无力的身子跌到地上咳成一团，又残忍地笑着一把握住已经无法还击的猎物下颌提到半空中。Jensen咬着牙抑制住痛哼，绿眼睛里的火苗没有熄灭，屈起膝盖撞向入侵者的胸口却像撞上块坚硬的石头。入侵者用丑陋的脸摆出一个不屑的微笑，一拳砸向Jensen毫无防备的腹部，满意地听到Jensen呛咳着的喘息声，捏着Jensen下颌的手更加用力地几乎要将骨头捏碎。  
面对对自己生命有威胁的猎物，狩猎者往往会选择一击致命，而当猎物对自己毫无威胁又尚能挣扎的时候，狩猎者便喜欢通过折磨猎物来享受力量差异带来的虚荣。Jensen用最后一点力气去掰那根被他踢断的小指，但袭击者的力道丝毫不见减轻。视野渐渐模糊并出现了很多黑斑，那些斑点慢慢扩大向四周侵蚀，听力也一点点消失，他只能听到冗长的轰鸣在耳边久久回荡，像是噩梦中绵延不绝的惊雷，从混沌的穹顶轰然炸开，笼罩着独自在漆黑的荒野中寻找着Jared的他。他似乎回到了噩梦中。  
他逐渐陷入黑暗的深渊，没有Jared的深渊。  
就在最后一丝光亮要被抽走的时候他隐约听到了Jared急切的声音在呼喊他的名字，精神为之一振让他找回了一部分意识，随即他感觉到自己的身体在向下跌，被一个温暖的怀抱接住了。他挣扎着睁开眼睛，看到Jared的脸像隔了层毛玻璃似的朦胧，但那温热的体温和一声声焦急的呼唤让他确定Jared真的在他身边。  
他努力让自己恢复意识回到现实，有Jared的现实。  
“小心……小心身后。”Jensen一张口才发现自己的声音沙哑得可怕，被掐过的喉咙像是玻璃做的，入侵者铁钳似的手将它捏成碎片刺到皮肉里剧痛万分，“他过来了……”  
Jared猛地扭过头看到被自己一记手刀劈在脑后的入侵者竟然没有晕厥，而是摇摇晃晃地站起身，一双血红的眼睛死死地盯着他们。Jared把Jensen放下转身迎敌，却感觉到Jensen抓住他的小腿，吃力地吐出几个字，“别轻敌，他很强。”  
Jared听到这句话不免有些惊讶，再次迎上入侵者的视线时被那双眼睛里透出的神态惊得脊背发凉。那双眼睛里是一座地狱，恨意和杀机化为硫磺火湖中翻腾的烈焰，只是这么看着Jared就觉得自己快被火焰吞没了。  
伴着一声凄厉的尖叫，入侵者冲过来用刚才袭击Jensen的办法撞向Jared，Jared没有躲闪和他扭打在一起。入侵者的力量和Jared不相上下，甚至比Jared还要强上一些，拳头相碰时Jared感到整条手臂都震得发麻，骨节也跟着剧痛起来，而对方像一台没生命的机器似的继续重复刚才的动作。Jared很快也败下阵来，入侵者一脚踢中他的胸膛，他一时间起不了身只能闷闷地咳嗽着，眼睁睁看着入侵者拔出插在墙壁里的刀。  
“Jared！”  
Jensen的呼喊吸引了入侵者的注意力，使得入侵者想起了自己的目的转身提着刀走向原来的目标。Jared紧张得心脏差点从嘴里跳出来，却看见Jensen面对即将落下的刀刃不躲不闪，朝他丢过来一根条索样的东西。他抓住那东西以最快的速度扑上前，用Jensen丢过来的链条缠住入侵者的脖子双手用力向两侧拉紧。  
在Jared的干扰下入侵者的刀失了准星划过Jensen的肩膀掉落在地，Jared奋力用膝盖压着入侵者的后背将他扳倒在地，咬紧牙关用最大的力气死死地勒住敌人的脖子。血顺着Jared的指缝间不断向下滴落，他分不清那是自己的血还是入侵者的，他顾不上这些了。似乎听到了嘎巴一声脆响，入侵者的身体抽搐着停止了挣动，那双能看到地狱的眼睛里翻腾的火湖静止了下来，余烬闪着幽幽的红光到最后也熄灭了，只剩下浓墨一样的黑。  
Jared松开手喘着粗气跌坐在地上，这才发现用来勒死入侵者的东西正是那根锁着Jensen脚踝的锁链，那条形同虚设的镣铐被Jensen扯断做了武器。Jared捂着疼痛的胸口定了定神，从已经是一堆碎片的柜子里摸出医药箱走到Jensen身边，Jensen却躲开了他伸过来的手。  
“Jen……”Jared无奈地垂下手，“你的肩膀在流血。”  
“看来世上活着的混血不止你一个。”Jensen没理会Jared，皱着眉头，眼睛盯着地上的尸体，“但他拿着猎人的银刀。”  
“你的肩膀……”  
Jensen动作缓慢地蹲下去，用没受伤的手臂扯开尸体的衣服，露出背部的倒五角星刺青，“他身上有Lucifer的「恶魔」印……他只是受恶魔控制的杀戮工具罢了。”  
“他是Lucifer派来的？”Jared不可思议地瞪大眼睛，“Lucifer要杀你？”  
“嗯。而且你说过Lucifer在袭击教堂的时候抢走了所有的武器，”Jensen捡起地上那把沾着自己血迹的长刀，声音里是摇摇欲坠的担忧，扬起苍白的脸对Jared露出一个凄惨的苦笑，“Lucifer没有销毁它们。”  
Jared愣住了，眼神在那具异于普通吸血鬼的巨大尸体和Jensen重新丢弃在地上的银刀之间游离，心跳变得喧闹起来，耳朵里的血管似乎在突突直跳。  
Lucifer控制着和他一样的、强大的混血吸血鬼。  
Lucifer违背Ackles家族的意愿无视绑匪的勒索条件，反而派杀手来杀Jensen。  
Lucifer没有销毁那批杀吸血鬼的武器。  
他明白了Jensen为什么是这个反应——Lucifer不再在意Ackles是否与他结盟，也不在意自己和贵族们的关系。他拥有大批武器和强壮的混血，暴力上的威胁会让他的权力大增……这样的话，他会对不愿意顺从他的意愿与人类对立的Ackles家族做出怎样可怕的事情？  
他不敢想下去，走上前把同样意识到这一点的Jensen从地上拉起来。不知是因为疼痛还是恐惧，Jensen全身都在发抖，身上披着的浴袍被血染红了大半也扯烂了大半，整个人看起来都狼狈不堪。Jared脱下自己身上穿着的外套铺在没有阳光的地方让Jensen坐在上面，从医药箱里取出药和绷带。Jensen没再躲闪，乖乖地让Jared为他处理伤口。  
“Jared……”  
Jensen轻声唤着Jared的名字，Jared以为是自己碰疼了伤口立刻放轻手上的动作，却感觉Jensen抓住了他的衣角。他一偏头就看到Jensen求救似的望过来，仿佛他是他最后的倚靠。  
“我得回到家人身边，Lucifer想要我的家族服从他，但我了解我的父亲和我的哥哥，他们不会因为威胁就违背原则屈服于任何人……Lucifer一定会对他们不利。”Jensen说话时显然在忍受受伤的喉咙带来的剧痛，但他尽可能清晰地说出这些话，像溺亡的人抓着浮木一样紧紧捏着Jared的衣料，“我得回去保护他们。”  
“好。”  
Jared吻了一下Jensen被冷汗濡湿的金发，扎好绷带后把对方拉到怀里抱住，两只大手在轻颤的背上柔和地摩擦，像是安抚受惊的小动物，也像Jensen安慰小时候的他。  
“我会一直陪着你。”

外面还是耀眼的白昼，正午刚过，缓慢地偏向西方移动的太阳依旧不留余力地释放着热力，大地明亮得像是在燃烧。Jared本不想在太阳落山前出发，但Jensen执意要尽快动身，他也只能翻出厚厚的毯子将Jensen裹个严严实实，抱着一路小跑出去快速地塞进车后座，然而直到Jared发动车子Jensen都僵硬着没动一下。  
“Jen？”Jared有点担忧地回头望了一眼后座上那个一动不动的毛毯卷，“你还好吗？”  
“好得很。”Jensen闷闷的声音从毯子下传出来显得有气无力，“我应该经常出来晒晒太阳是吧伟大的猎人先生？”  
还有闲情逸致毒舌，看来情况还不算糟。Jared闭上嘴巴握紧方向盘，阳光透过特制的遮光车玻璃后变得不那么气势汹汹，混血的Jared在车子里不受任何影响，但对于敏感的纯血来说这样微弱的阳光即使隔了层毯子依然是滚烫的酷刑。Jared时不时透过后视镜查看Jensen的情况，听到Jensen的呼吸声一点点变得急促而轻浅，心里暗暗祈祷能飘过来一片云彩什么的挡一挡该死的阳光。  
但天气好极了，天蓝得像是被水洗过，一丝云都看不到。  
旅程开始的前半个小时Jared跟Jensen说话还能听到回应，之后他们路过一个小城镇，Jared再问Jensen需不需要停下休息时就怎么喊也听不到回答了。Jared感觉情况不妙，猛地一打方向盘拐进了路边商场的地下停车场，找了个没人角落停好车子后打开车门，看着在座位上窝成一团的毯子，勉强判断出圆润地鼓起来的那边是屁股，在上面轻轻拍了拍。  
“起床了。”  
那团乱七八糟的毯子动了动，先露出一撮蹭得立起来的暗金色头毛，随后整个脑袋才慢慢地从毯子下钻出来。Jensen原本苍白的脸上挂满汗珠，眼睑、鼻尖和耳尖都被染成了粉红的，略肥大的衬衫领口下露出的皮肤也都泛着不正常的红色。Jared用手覆上Jensen的额头，感觉到吸血鬼一向冰凉的皮肤竟变得温热。  
看来白天活动对于吸血鬼来说还是太过勉强，吸血鬼的体温上升到这个温度和人类中暑一样危险，再这么下去Jensen的小命大概都要交代在路上。Jared立刻把毛毯扯到一边，拉着Jensen的胳膊把他从后座里拖出来转移到前座，从后备箱里掏出两袋血塞到Jensen手里，又赶紧手忙脚乱地去到后备箱里翻冰袋和医药箱。当他把需要的东西拿好回到前座时，发现Jensen保持着刚才的姿势没动，捧着血袋靠着车窗昏睡，细眉紧皱着看上去很难受。  
“Jen，醒醒。”  
Jared把冰袋放在Jensen身侧，大概是寒意让Jensen清醒了点，睫毛抖着睁开迷迷糊糊的眼睛，手指没力气又不受控制地颤抖让血袋掉了下去。Jared将血袋捡起，竟在耳边听到Jensen嗫嚅着轻声说“对不起”。  
“别……不要。”如果心能被言语揉碎，那Jared的心脏可能已经被这一句简简单单的道歉击得破碎成千万片。他用湿毛巾擦去Jensen额上的汗珠，柔声说，“你不需要对我说这个……你从来都不需要。”  
你曾经对我承诺说会一直陪着我，你做到了，而我推开了你。  
再次找到我时你遍体鳞伤，你却不怪我，理解我原谅我，心甘情愿地做我的人质，而我却没有保护好你。  
最不该向我道歉的人就是你啊。  
他难过得不敢去看Jensen的眼睛，抓起手里的血袋咬开含住一小口血，再捧起Jensen的脸，小心翼翼地吻住那两片因为体温过高而显得更加红润的嘴唇，将血慢慢地送到对方的口中，然后埋头再含一口，重复刚才的动作。在这一下一下毫无情欲成分的吻中一袋血见了底，他再用手掌探Jensen的额头，惊喜地发现体温已经降了下来，而且之前的烫伤也在飞快地痊愈，白皙的脖颈上被掐出的淤青淡了很多，那双长着长睫毛的晶亮绿眼睛也有了精神瞪他。  
“看来纯血的愈合速度很快不是谣传，”Jared开心地贴上要去亲Jensen的脸颊，“和受伤的速度一样惊人嘛，脆弱的纯血公主。”  
“讨厌的混血混蛋。”Jensen板着脸推开强行撒娇的巨型婴儿，一把抓过没开封的血袋坐直了身体，咬开后滋溜滋溜吸得起劲。Jared看着他的腮帮像仓鼠一样鼓起来又瘪下去不禁觉得好笑，目光瞥到Jensen肩头露出的绷带上透出的血色，好不容易放松下来的心又提溜起来，手直接伸上去开始扒衣服。  
“喂我说你……”  
“别动。”  
Jared压低声音在Jensen耳边吐出那两个字，Jensen真的乖乖叼着血袋不动了，一双大眼睛跟着Jared的动作转来转去。Jared一圈圈解开绷带，看到那道被Lucifer派来的杀手砍出的伤口丝毫没有愈合的意思，皱着眉头骂了句该死。  
“Lucifer一定是在刀刃上涂了死人血。”Jared从药箱里掏出酒精拧开瓶盖，把一条胳膊举到Jensen嘴边，声音倒是不自觉地放轻，“不知道这样会不会有用……会很疼，受不了的话就咬我。”  
话音未落Jared就倾斜酒精瓶让酒精淋在伤口上，Jensen在火烧火燎的疼痛下毫不客气地一口咬上Jared的前臂，从喉咙里挤出痛苦的呜咽。Jared疼得一哆嗦但强忍着没有躲闪，抿紧嘴唇，放下酒精瓶夹起棉球在伤口上笨拙地擦拭。痛楚一点点平息Jensen才慢慢松了口，看到Jared胳膊上深深的牙印后有点不好意思，讨好似的伸出粉红的舌尖在那圈牙印上舔过，又把柔软的嘴唇印在上面一下下轻啄，这让Jared的思维嗖地一下飞去了不该去的地方。  
Jensen在吸血的欲望驱使下也曾这样对他做过——那圈深到渗血的牙印已经化成青紫色烙在他颈侧，连同Jensen的舌头舔过的触感一起。当时他就勃起了，没过多久便和Jensen进行了一次激烈又火辣的性爱，但现在他只能深吸一口气让自己尽快克制住把Jensen直接按在车座上操哭的欲望，心无旁骛地给Jensen包扎好伤口而不是用手里的绷带把Jensen那只不安分地在他胳膊上摸来摸去的手绑起来。  
“涂了死人血的刀刃造成的伤口不容易愈合，这是猎人们总结出来的小窍门。”Jared扯断胶布贴上绷带残端让它更牢固，长长的手指反复抚摸翘起来的边缘，仿佛这样就能把绷带下的伤口抹平，“但至于怎么治愈这种伤我就不知道了……抱歉。”  
“你是说Lucifer除了有猎人的武器，还掌握了猎人们的技巧？”Jensen瞪大的眼睛里又泛起了慌乱和紧张，伸手去拉车门准备回到后座和毯子下，“我得尽快回去……我们不该在这儿浪费时间。你快去开车，我没事。”  
Jared连忙抓住他的胳膊，“太阳落山前我是不会让你回到地面上的，如果我送回去的是一具被烤熟的尸体，不光对你的家人没帮助，大概Josh也是活不下去了……”他打了个寒战，抓着Jensen的手更加坚定，“而且他一定会拉我一起殉情。”  
大概是想起了刚才在毯子下多么难受，Jensen悻悻地收回了手，不服气又无奈地加了一句，“要不然他也不会轻饶了你。”  
“……那倒也是。”  
回想起之前对Jensen做过的这样那样的事情，Jared尴尬地耸耸肩，刚想再编几句俏皮话让日落前的时间不那么难熬，Jensen却先于他开了口，“你手机响了。”  
Jared连忙掏出手机，发现自己的手机的确接到了一个来电，而他调了静音甚至连振动都没有开启，如果不是Jensen出言提醒他恐怕要错过这通来电，于是一脸崇拜地看向Jensen。Jensen抿嘴笑了一下，用手势示意他赶快接听。  
“Chad？”  
“Jared……华盛顿的另一处教堂……遭到袭击……”信号时断时续让Chad的话语微弱而且支离破碎，“Lucifer……平民……被杀掉……”  
“什么？Chad，发生了什么事？”  
Jared焦急地握紧手机，但依然听不清Chad在说什么。一声巨响后电话那边好友的声音淹没在惨叫声中，很快第二声巨响袭来，听筒里只能剩下单调的忙音。  
Jared放下手机，看着屏幕上Chad的头像闪烁了两下后消失，只留下一条简单的通话记录。随后屏幕熄灭了，黑暗的屏幕上映出一张不知所措的面孔。  
“他说华盛顿的另一所教堂遭到了Lucifer的袭击，有平民被杀掉了。”  
他猛地抬起头，才看到Jensen已经关切地靠了过来，将小一圈的手掌覆在他的手背上安抚性地轻轻捏了捏，柔和的声音平静而且富有力量，“你该过去救他们。”  
还没等Jared开口拒绝，Jensen就继续说了下去，“要是让Lucifer再拿到一批武器那情况就会更糟，而且你的人类朋友需要你。”  
从惨叫和爆炸声听来不难想象出电话那边的悲烈景象，Jared那只在Jensen掌下的手攥紧成拳，迟疑着开口，“那你呢？”  
“我是回家，又不是上战场。”Jensen故作轻松地笑笑，和刚才那个慌张催Jared开车的样子判若两人，打开车门迈出一条腿，感觉到Jared的手在他掌下翻转抓住他的手腕，挣了一下没挣开，语气里带上了点不耐烦，“要上战场的是你。别婆婆妈妈的，多磨蹭一会儿Lucifer就要多杀几个人。”  
Jared没理会Jensen的话，一发力把人拉进怀里吻住嘴唇，却又不急着用舌头侵略对方的口腔，只是无比依恋地贴着嘴唇，贴了一会儿又把Jensen锁在怀里，头埋进Jensen的颈窝深深吸气。Jensen身上清新好闻的气息填满了他的胸膛，似乎听见Jensen叹了口气，随后一条微凉的手臂环过他的背，另一只手则轻轻揉着他的头发。  
他仿佛回到了幼时被Jensen抱着安慰的时候，停车场顶棚吊着的灯管发出的白光竟让他想起了照在雪地上的清冷月光。他曾经无数次地抱怨时间流逝得过于缓慢，急于报仇的他总觉得长大变强的过程过于漫长，而在这一刻他却希望时间能够永久地停留，或者倒退——倒退回他们初遇的夜晚，倒退回初吻的那一瞬，倒退回哪一刻都好，只要Jensen在他身边，他可以不必放开抱着Jensen的手。  
但时间不会停留也不会后退，他几乎用尽了全身力气才推开Jensen，像是怕自己反悔似的埋头跑到后备箱里把最后一袋血拿出来，又挠了挠乱毛，拿出一把银质的手枪和几个装满银弹的弹夹用破布粗略地包住，连同血袋一起塞进Jensen手里。  
“子弹是用死人血浸泡过的，吸血鬼中枪后就算不死也会痛得要命。”Jared边说边扯出一条绷带，拉过Jensen惯用的右手把绷带缠在上面，嘴里唠唠叨叨地碎碎念个不停，“毕竟枪柄是银的……这样就不会伤到你了。记得喝了血保持体力，太阳落山前别出去寻死，这里离你家不远了但路上也要小心，枪给你防身用不是摆设，遇到猎人不要心软，打死算我的……”  
“Jared……”Jensen哭笑不得，打断了Jared的话，“你不会真把我当成初次出门的小公主了吧？”  
Jared眨巴两下眼睛，一脸「难道不是吗」的惊愕表情，Jensen气得揪住衣领把他直接塞进车里，啪地摔上门。Jared哈哈笑着拍了一下方向盘，两根手指点上额角冲Jensen敬了个滑稽的礼，“等我去找你。”  
“记得挑个Josh不在家的时候。”  
Jensen也笑着向后退了一步，目光追随着Jared的车子明亮的红色尾灯消失在拐角，嘴角翘起的弧度凝固住又抹平，把被布包着的枪别在腰后用对于他来说稍长的衬衫下摆遮好，走向一个不被人发现的角落等候夜晚的来临。  
随着太阳的西沉通往华盛顿的公路上路灯亮起，在黑暗中连成一道细细的、似乎很快就要被吞没的光带，Jared一手握着方向盘另一只手不断地重拨Chad的号码，却只能听到急促的占线提示音。他急躁地把手机摔到仪表盘上，目光偏向侧面漆黑的荒野，偶尔出现孤零零的房子，屋前微弱的小灯照出一道窄窄的人行道，这让他想到了Jensen现在大概就这样的道路上独行，朝与自己不同的方向走去，走向家人。  
他们的道路终究是不同的吧，Jared这样想，与Lucifer战斗仿佛是他生命的全部意义也是卸不掉的枷锁，他的猎人朋友们需要他——无所不能的猎人Winchester，而不是曾经那个爱慕着小少爷的年轻花匠——他必须拿起杀吸血鬼的武器战斗。不知是之前被可恶的袭击者踹的那一脚所致还是因为意识到了可怕的事实，Jared的胸口隐隐地痛起来，同时慌张和不安也开始膨胀发酵，发泄似的用力踏下油门让车子发出一阵怒吼。  
身后突然响起阵阵闷雷，Jared透过后视镜看过去发现被他甩在身后的天幕竟被乌云覆盖，视线所及一片昏黄，时不时有青白色的闪电从云中钻出来劈向大地。炸雷爆裂开隆隆地滚过耳膜，突然想起来在Ackles家时，Josh曾在酒桌上说过Jensen小时候是怕打雷的。

从时间上来看Jensen从地下停车场里钻出来得有点早，但被一股夹杂着土腥味的风吹过来的乌云将天空遮得阴暗，路边的树哗哗作响，还没等他在心里抱怨完这老天爷是不是跟自己有仇，就被一声惊雷吓了个哆嗦，豆大的雨点噼里啪啦地落了下来。  
小的时候他很怕打雷，雷雨降临的时候他总是要抱着小枕头去敲Josh的房门。有一次Josh嘲笑他胆小像女孩，气得他丢了枕头钻回自己的被窝，想要鼓起勇气独自撑过一场雷雨证明自己是个勇敢的男子汉，但一声声犹如天幕坍塌的巨响还是不停地钻进耳朵里，怎么堵耳朵都无济于事。狂风嘭地一声吹开了窗子，雷声响得像是野兽的怒吼，让他想起了看过的童话故事里爱吃小孩的恶龙，而且那恶龙就在大敞着的窗前随时要冲进来。他小心翼翼地从被子下探出头，闪电划过的瞬间一切都是苍白的明亮，窗前的树木的枝条像是一只不断挥舞的巨大爪子，他怕得浑身都在抖，光着小脚跑到窗边颤颤巍巍地爬上窗台，用短短的手臂去抓风中不断摇摆的窗子想要关上它们挡住恶龙。被吹进来的雨水润湿的窗台格外滑，脆生生的雷鸣出乎意料地响在耳畔，还没等他抓到窗框脚下就一滑，小小的身体直接从二楼摔了下去。  
窗下是茂密的草丛，但从二楼的高度摔下来依然是钻心地疼，疼得Jensen眼泪在眼眶里打转，但惊雷让他怕得忘了哭泣想快点回到室内，可全身都痛得动不了。年幼的孩童所能发出的微弱求救声被雨声和雷声淹没，弱小的他只能在泥水里躺着，心里塞满恐惧却也只能无助地在一鞭鞭雷雨和狂风中发抖。又怕又痛的他在冰冷的雨中躺了不知多久，双眼瞪得大大的，木然看着天空中不断闪现电光的乌云一动不动，直到陷入昏暗的迷梦。梦中的恶龙用利爪撕碎了他的身体，他尖叫着哭泣，却没有人来救他。  
从那次以后他更加惧怕打雷，但他不再躲到哥哥的怀里寻求安慰，而是任由恐惧生出的藤蔓紧紧缠住他的心脏，像那个夜晚一样，木然绝望。  
Jensen记得Jared刚听到这个故事时的反应——大概也是因为喝了点酒的缘故，不然他哪有这个胆量——先是没心没肺地大笑一番嘲笑Jensen小时候的胆小，再数落Josh一顿怎么可以这么对待可爱的弟弟，把平时高冷的俩少爷都弄个大红脸。脸皮薄又爱反应过度的弟控不好意思地对着宝贝弟弟道数不清第多少遍的歉，而那个比他哥脸皮还薄又要再傲娇个几百倍的弟弟涨红着脸愤然离席，被一只手拉住按回座位上，Jared靠在他耳边，混着果子酒气味的呼吸喷在他颈侧，用只有他俩才能听到的音量低语：  
「别怕，如果有恶龙要吃了你，不会没人救你的……除非它先吃了我。我不会让任何东西伤……」  
Jensen抖落一身鸡皮疙瘩，却又控制不住地竖起耳朵听下文。  
然后……  
然后Jared就咕咚一下醉倒在地上了。  
回忆到这里的Jensen不禁哑然失笑，那家伙喝醉了酒之后说的话他竟然也记得那么清楚，大概说这话的混血小混蛋都没记住过自己说过什么。他站在屋檐下看着路灯一盏盏亮起，翻滚着雷电的云彩激烈地飘远，顺着屋檐滑落的雨水砸在路肩碎得四分五裂。雷阵雨就是这样，汹涌地下过一阵就会戛然而止迎来暂时的小憩，他抓紧雨停的时机踏上濡湿幽暗的小路，走向自己家的方向。  
Jared那家伙大概已经快到华盛顿了吧，他这样想，手不自觉地伸进口袋里摸上Jared留给他的银弹夹，指尖传来轻微烧灼的痛感，而心却踏实了起来。


	5. You are my Thor

乌云没有完全散去，沉甸甸地积蓄着充满怒火的雷电和雨水在Ackles庄园上空压着，厚重的云层是浑浊瘆人的昏黄。Jensen在大门前脚步滞了片刻，伸长脖子向里望去，发现门卫和门童都不在。  
大概是刚才那场突如其来的雨的缘故吧，而且此时接近午夜应该是大家都在享用午餐的时间，Jensen就善解人意地没去拉门铃而是绕到庄园后的花圃——他记得那里的钢丝网墙很容易攀爬，小时候他和Jared常翻墙偷溜出去玩，而Jared白长一双大长腿，十次有九次都要挂在墙头下不来，最后还要他翻回去救那个比他还大只的笨蛋。  
肩上未愈的伤让他稍费了点力气才翻过高墙，不过疼痛在一点点减弱，看来Jared之前简单粗暴的治疗方式起了作用。他拨开灌木丛踏上花丛间曲折的小路，没走几步就敏锐地察觉出了异样——整片花圃空无一人，刚刚的暴雨将花枝打得遍地都是，而平素勤劳的花匠们却都不见踪影。这让他停下了脚步屏住呼吸环顾四周，胸口一点点被揪紧，脊背不由得绷直。  
空气似乎凝固住了，一丝风都没有，暴风雨来临前的寂静让他发慌。他注意到不光没有人打理花丛，树间也没了啼叫的夜莺和活蹦乱跳的松鼠，小动物们像是被什么东西吓得跑掉了，再回想到刚才紧闭的大门和消失的门卫，他突然意识到整个庄园像被洗劫过一样没了生机。  
他不禁用手摸上别在后腰的手枪，艰难地吞咽了一下把不安勉强压下希望只是自己多虑罢了，敏锐的听觉却在花丛里捕捉到了几乎细不可闻的喘息。  
他连忙跑过去，看到头发花白的老花匠倒在地上，胸前不知被谁残忍地割出一道深可见骨的伤口。见到Jensen后老人原本涣散的眼睛亮了一下，用最后的力气抬起满是血迹的手指向远处，干涸的嘴唇努力地开阖，却因为严重的伤势无法发出声音。  
Jensen顺着老人手指的方向看过去，发现那里正是他们的住所——那座Ackles家族居住了几个世纪的古老城堡和平常一样安静地矗立在黑云下，依稀能看到透出灯光的窗前有人影掠过。有人在房子里面，但从花匠的反应和惨烈的伤痕能看出那不是什么友好的人。  
吸血鬼的愈合能力一向是惊人的，被利器割伤的小口子大概只需要一会儿的功夫就能恢复如初，即使是深的伤口也很快就会止血，但老花匠胸前狰狞的伤口依然在汹涌地向外涌血，Jensen撕下衣襟团成一团堵住伤口也无济于事。肩上的刀伤痉挛似的痛了一下，这倒让他想起了Jared的话。  
——涂了死人血的刀刃造成的伤口不容易愈合，这是猎人们总结出来的小窍门。  
猎人们不会无缘无故地袭击纯血吸血鬼的庄园，即使两个种族针锋相对已久，但猎人们的实力也不足以让他们闯入纯血吸血鬼的领地为所欲为，并且Jared说过猎人们的武器被Lucifer劫走了大半……该死，Lucifer。  
那一瞬间他感觉头上的黑云压了下来，心脏被紧紧裹住，全身都被坚冰冻住，无法动弹，寒冷彻骨。  
Lucifer操纵着强大的混血恶魔，也拥有猎人精良的武器。  
他最担心的事情变成了现实。  
他不得不想起曾经做过的梦，那个有Josh，有父亲，还有恶魔的噩梦，他眼睁睁地看着家人在地狱里挣扎却无能为力。梦里的无助和痛苦让他醒来后依旧心悸不已，而现实和梦境不同，他替已经死去的老花匠阖上未闭的双眼，拔出Jared给他的手枪握在手里，毅然决然地向城堡跑去。

远处已经能看到城市灯火阑珊的轮廓，Jared加大了踩下油门的力度，松开变速杆腾出一只手拿起丢在仪表盘上的手机，没抱拨通的希望几乎是机械性地拨出了Chad的号码，但让他没想到的是这次居然拨通了。  
“Jared？”Chad的声音听起来竟然有点慵懒，“什么事？”  
“什么什么事，教堂不是受袭了吗？”Jared皱紧眉头，一种莫名的慌张从胸口生出蔓延向四肢，他攥紧手机外壳，音量不由得加大，“你刚才不是打电话来说Lucifer袭击了教堂，杀掉了平民？”  
“你喊什么啊。”Chad的语气里带着不耐烦和疲惫，“你做梦了吧，我一直在地下室加急制作银弹头，连喝口水的功夫都没有，哪有闲情雅致给你打电话？谁像你小子那么悠闲，在外面游荡得爽出幻觉了？”  
“那我刚才怎么……”Jared声音有点发空，Chad的话似乎从中间抽掉了他声音中的一部分，“我明明……明明听到你那边……”  
“行了行了。”疲劳把Chad原本就没多少的耐心磨了个干净，说着就打了个大大的哈欠，“别开玩笑了，Jay，我要去休息了，别闹。”随后就挂掉了电话。  
Jared放下手机重新握上方向盘时才发现自己手心里全是汗，而且不光是手心，后背的衬衫布料已经完全湿透。那通伪造的电话用途很明确——让他和Jensen分开，这样做的话可以有两个目的，一是将自己引到教堂，二是把自己从Jensen身边支开，让Jensen独自回到Ackles庄园。  
然而还没等他抵达华盛顿，对方就停止了对Chad手机的控制让他鉴别出这是个骗局，那么对方的目的恐怕不是他……而是Jensen。  
他猛地一打方向盘，车子的轮胎在摩擦中发出尖叫，又被引擎的轰鸣取代。远处的黑云没有散去，他不顾一切地将油门踩到最低，向昏黄得如同末日的远方行驶过去。

那棵曾让怕雷鸣的孩童联想到恶龙爪子的树木如今生得很高大，几乎一半的房间都能透过窗子看到巨大茂盛的树冠。Jensen悄无声息地摸到树下，动作轻巧地爬上去藏身在树叶间，踩着粗大结实的枝杈小心地向室内望去，但目光所及只能看到地上有大片大片让人心惊的血迹，却空无一人。  
该死。他暗暗地咬牙，刚准备跳到另一根枝杈上继续寻找家人的踪影，却因为树下窸窸窣窣的声音僵在树上不敢动。他屏住呼吸，看到一个陌生的男人从树下走过，似乎没注意到Jensen的存在径直走进灌木丛里。  
Jensen本想藏在树上直到那只吸血鬼走开，但他听到灌木丛里似乎有人在哭泣挣扎，又像是被什么东西堵住只剩下呜咽。正当Jensen纳闷的时候那只吸血鬼又拨开灌木丛钻了出来，满是纹身的手臂卡着另一个人，Jensen认出那是厨房里帮忙的小女仆，那可怜的姑娘嘴巴被人塞住，连挣扎的力气都快没了，泪水将她美丽的金发濡湿贴在脸颊上，娇小纤细的身体被丢到树下，陌生的吸血鬼一只手去按女孩的胳膊，另一只手去扯女孩身上的衣物，肮脏的目的不言而喻。  
而那个男人刚将女孩的外套剥下去就听到头顶传来子弹上膛的声音，还没等他抬头察看情况就被一根树枝砸中了后脑。正当他下意识护住头部的时候Jensen从树上跳下来，屈起长腿借着重力让坚硬的膝盖狠狠地撞上男人的脊柱，动作迅猛得如同突袭猎物的花豹。几乎听到一声脆响，男人像断了线的玩偶啪地倒在地上，惨叫还未出口就被塞进嘴里的枪管堵了回去。  
“别动。”Jensen压低声音，膝盖压着男人刚被他撞伤的脊柱威胁性质地用了用力，“你不想裹着尿布坐在轮椅里度过下半生吧？”  
男人不服气地哼了一声，却也真的停下了挣扎。  
“很好。”  
Jensen移动插在男人嘴里的枪强迫男人以一个别扭难受的姿势转过脸，随后他俯下身和俘虏对视，让男人清晰地看到那双在夜色里显得幽暗的深绿色眼睛里难以抑制的愤怒。  
“接下来我要问你几个问题，如果答案我不满意的话，”Jensen瞥了一眼身边惊魂未定、还在不断流泪的女孩，声音压得更低，更加像怒到极致的大猫，“我就一枪把你的老二轰掉。”  
男人呆愣着看了Jensen一会儿，似乎辨别出来了Jensen的身份，被枪管塞住的嘴巴竟勉强弯曲出一个奇怪的笑容，从喉咙里挤出哼声表示同意。  
Jensen在把枪从男人嘴里拔出来的同时用手死死卡住男人的脖子确保他不能发声，膝盖继续顶在男人的伤处，语气冰冷，“Lucifer在哪。”随后卡着脖子的手放松了一点，示意男人回答他的问题。  
“我以为你会，更在意你的家人。如果Lucifer知道，你这么想着他，他，一定很高兴。”在Jensen的钳制下男人说话吃力而且不连贯，但男人断断续续的话语中带着难以名状的自信，“你救不了他们，也救不了你自己。”  
“Lucifer在哪。”Jensen又问了一遍，眉头紧锁，嘴唇抿紧到没有血色，“少废话。”  
男人的嘴角维持着笑意，仿佛被压住的不是他，“可爱的小少爷，你的漂亮脸蛋不适合，不适合摆出这样凶狠的表情。”  
Jensen面无表情地强迫男人翻过身，持枪的手向下移动故意顶了顶男人的胯间，在男人呼吸加深时用坚硬的枪柄朝男性最脆弱的部位狠狠地砸了下去。男人的痛哼再次被脖子上的压迫感掐断，枪在Jensen手里灵活地打了个转，枪口又不客气地顶上男人痛到痉挛的阴茎。  
“我说过，如果答案我不满意的话就轰掉你的老二，这次算警告。”Jensen持枪的手在愤怒的驱使下有点发抖，心慌得也越来越厉害，“回答我的问题。”  
“Lucifer在三楼客厅，和你家人在一起。”意识到Jensen的威胁不是危言耸听之后男人终于松了口，“至少我离开之前他们还都活着，现在我就不确定了。”  
Jensen冷哼一声，用枪托砸上男人的头终止了那些让他更加不安的话语。他不知道男人的话是否可信，不知道Lucifer派了多少人来，也不知道家人是不是还活着，但他知道贸然开枪只能让他处于寡不敌众的境地，只好把失去意识的男人拖到灌木丛里藏起来。他重新把枪别到腰后准备再次爬到树上，发现刚被他救下的女孩正红着眼圈可怜巴巴地看着他。  
Jensen在心里暗暗叹一口气，看向女孩换上柔和的口吻，“你受伤了吗？”  
“我没事，Jensen少爷。”女孩脸色依然很苍白，用手背抹了一把眼泪倔强地扯出笑容，“只是被吓了一跳。”  
“没事就好。”Jensen看了一眼灌木丛，从地上捡起外套披到女孩身上，“他不会再伤害你了。快点离开吧，这儿不是很安……”  
“我知道一条路……三楼的客厅曾经是宴请宾客用的宴会厅，厨房有一条暗道直接通到那里，虽然废弃了多年，但小时候捉迷藏时我走过那条路，那里还是畅通的……”女孩鼓起勇气打断Jensen的话，上前一步拉住Jensen的手，“请让我带您过去。”  
面前女孩娇小单薄的身体还因为刚才的遭遇瑟瑟发抖，但眼睛里已经是满满的坚定和勇敢。Jensen惊讶地眨眨眼，点点头跟着女孩一起走向厨房的方向。  
厨房也是一副被洗劫过的样子，瓶瓶罐罐在桌子上翻倒破碎，横七竖八躺了一地的尸体，血在地上凝固成触目惊心的猩红。凄惨的景象让女孩眼圈又红了起来，Jensen走上前搂住她的肩膀，另一只手抽出手枪握着。女孩看了看Jensen手里的枪吞咽了一下，挣脱Jensen的胳膊，轻快地跑到放碗筷的柜子前，拍了拍看上去很厚重的柜子侧面，“门在这后面。”  
Jensen上下打量着柜子，“你确定是这里？”  
女孩重重地点了点头，Jensen单手推了一下柜子没有推动，随手握住枪管将枪递向一旁的女孩。女孩沉默着伸出手，手指刚接触到枪柄Jensen的眼神就突然变得锐利，猛地转过身用枪口对准女孩，语气冷得像一把冰做的刀子，“你演技不错。”  
女孩脸色瞬间变得煞白，颤抖着向后退了一步，发白的嘴唇开阖两次没发出声音，一双大眼睛里迅速积蓄起泪水啪嗒地滚落下来。Jensen咬着嘴唇皱着眉，手上的枪丝毫没有动摇，干脆利落地给子弹上了膛，直直地对准女孩的头颅。  
“这把枪是纯银的，吸血鬼直接接触会被刺痛，可你毫无反应，除非……你是混血。”  
接着他便眼睁睁地看着女孩的表情从哀怨变得平静，又从平静转为带着笑意的嘲讽，像极了刚才被他打晕的男人。  
“你很机灵，但你猜错了。”女孩的眼珠变成墨一样的颜色，拉开衣领露出胸前被烙上的倒五角星恶魔印，刚被烫伤不久的皮肤还红肿着，“她在被恶魔操控的情况下也感觉不到痛啊。”  
Jensen继续举着枪与恶魔对峙，脸上的表情依然冰冷，脚下却不动声色地摆出逃离的架势。那个被操纵的女孩是无辜的，Lucifer在控制她，如果他扣动扳机射出这发子弹，那么那个女孩会死，但他伤不到Lucifer分毫。恶魔看出了他的顾虑，于是露出尖细的獠牙朝枪口撞过来咬向他的脖子，他连忙伸出没持枪的手去卡住女孩的脖子，然而那恶魔一把扯过他的手臂，将一根装满死人血的针管刺了进去。  
Jensen心里一紧，刺痛让他狠了狠心一脚踢向女孩的腰。女孩娇小的身体被Jensen踢得摔向侧面，但在恶魔的控制下她像感觉不到疼痛似的飞快地爬起，Jensen趁这个空当撞开厨房的侧门逃跑，剩一半死人血没注射进去的针管被Jensen拔出来丢在地上。恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，不紧不慢地追了出去。  
被注入死人血的胳膊一阵剧烈的疼痛，剧痛过后则是无力的麻木，而且那份麻木迅速地扩散至整条手臂。等Jensen跌跌撞撞地跑出厨房时，他已经感觉到头晕眼花，勉强避开从侧面扑过来的吸血鬼。  
纷乱的脚步声从四面八方涌过来，鞋跟每一次撞击地面都激起层层叠叠的回声在他的脑子里形成绵长又难耐的轰鸣。神志和视线都开始模糊，四周都是影影绰绰的人影，他只能凭借下意识的反应跳上刚才那棵高大的树木，尽可能爬上靠近窗子的枝桠，准备用胳膊肘撞碎玻璃。当他的目光移向玻璃窗时，却正对上了一双散发着莹蓝光芒的眼睛。  
Lucifer正站在那里只是静静地隔着玻璃看着他，他惊愕的表情投射在玻璃窗上，与Lucifer脸上狞厉的笑容重叠在一起。  
糟了。Jensen心里暗骂一声，全身在那一刹那软得像被抽去了骨头，抓着树杈的手失去了力气，整个人直接从树上跌落。  
头顶的乌云里又传出闷雷的声音，也许是他脑子里的幻觉吧，他分辨不清了，凉凉的雨水开始砸在他头上脸上，很快雨滴就连成了线，一鞭一鞭地抽下来。  
他瞪大眼睛木然地望向被树枝割成一块块的天空，风吹得树枝狂舞起来像是恶龙挥动的爪子。他浑身疼痛着躺在泥水里动弹不得，任凭黑眼珠的恶魔们一拥而上，将他牢牢地按在地上。  
童年噩梦里的那条恶龙终于张开了血盆大口，而他和年幼时一样只能无助地躺在地上，任由獠牙刺入他的身体，利爪将他撕碎。  
「别怕，如果有恶龙要吃了你，不会没人救你的。」  
耳边无端响起Jared喝醉了酒时说的胡话，他暗暗地苦笑了一下，粗大的针头刺进脖颈朝他的身体里注射了更多死人血，他虚弱地瑟缩了一下，随后意识像被什么东西斩断，一切都变成了空落落的黑。  
……  
黑暗持续了不知多长时间意识才从远方慢悠悠地飞回到他身体里。  
眼前出现了再熟悉不过的大理石地面，刻有精致雕花的扶手，以及一阶阶青色的楼梯，他被人拖着在楼梯上移动。最近几天他被迫摄入了太多死人血，大概是对其耐受了的缘故，这次昏迷的时间很短暂，但全身依旧虚软无力。手臂被人一左一右牢牢地钳制住，抓着他的人推开客厅厚重的门，随后他被丢在地上，像任人宰割的羔羊。他没有睁开眼睛也没动弹，侧脸贴着冰冷的地面，干脆让自己保持昏迷的姿态。  
“现在可以重新开始我们的谈判了。”  
是……Lucifer的声音吗？耳边嗡嗡的轰鸣声渐渐减弱，肋骨被人踢了一脚，他的身体在地上抽搐着弹跳了一下，强忍着才没哼出声，继续闭着眼睛装晕。  
“喂，别碰他！”  
太好了Josh还活着……而且从声音上听来似乎还活得不错，这让他一直紧绷着的神经放松了点。怒吼被一声拳头砸中肉体的闷响打断，Josh吃力地咳嗽着，而他只能拼命抑制住想睁开眼睛看看他哥哥的冲动。  
“呵。”Lucifer冷笑一声，“可你阻止不了我啊。”  
紧接着Jensen感觉到自己被Lucifer揪着衣领拎起来，一条又湿又凉、如同蛇信子一样令人作呕的舌头舔上他的侧脸，舔去脸侧皮肤上被树枝刮破流出的血。阴冷的呼吸喷在耳侧，奇怪的感觉使他全身上下的汗毛都竖起来，脊背窜过一阵恶寒。  
Josh愤怒的吼声无法阻止Lucifer伸出獠牙一口咬上Jensen的脖子，Jensen终于没忍住嗯哼一声微弱地挣扎起来，随即下巴被人卡住强迫抬起头，睁开眼睛正对上Lucifer那双蛇瞳般细小的瞳孔。  
“不装睡了，嗯？”Lucifer咧嘴露出一个不怎么像笑容的笑容，根根钢锥般的獠牙上沾着Jensen的血，转而用双手捧住Jensen的脸颊，凑上去吻Jensen眉心的动作几乎是亲昵地，“别这个表情嘛，见到我不高兴吗，年轻的Ackles？”  
“呵。”Jensen想躲开，下颌却被Lucifer死死卡住，只能学着刚才Lucifer的腔调讽刺回去，“见到你当然高兴，只是不太满意你送给我的混血礼物……块头太大，长得太丑。”  
Lucifer挑眉，他当然知道Jensen说的是他派过去的杀手，脸色立刻阴沉了下来，“原来你喜欢长得「小」的男人？”  
Jensen轻蔑地哼了一声，勾起唇角狡黠地眨眨眼，“所以我见到你才会高兴啊。”  
Lucifer嘴边最后一丝笑意在Jensen的讥讽下被迅速抹平，眼睛里的恨意透过瞳孔深深地刺遍Jensen的每一寸肌肤。Jensen避开那让他不舒服的视线，在Lucifer的钳制之下尽力扭过头去察看父亲和哥哥的情况，在发现他们只是脸色苍白地坐在椅子里时轻微地松了一口气。然而Lucifer察觉到了他的反应，长而且冰凉的手指扣住Jensen的后颈，头慢慢俯下去。  
Josh想要起身，但立即被身后高大强壮的黑眼睛恶魔按住了肩膀。  
惹怒Lucifer不是个好主意，尤其在无法反抗的时候——Lucifer的牙齿再次深深嵌入脖子时Jensen这样想，疼痛剧烈得让他怀疑Lucifer是不是咬了一块肉下来。吸血鬼身上的血都是无法下咽的死血，所以Lucifer根本没有吞咽的意思，那两排刺进皮肤的獠牙不是为了刺破血管而是研磨着制造疼痛想要逼出Jensen的惨叫，然而Jensen咬紧牙关倔强地不肯出声，嘴唇上被他自己咬得尽是细密的口子。  
“放开他，Lucifer。”一直没有吭声的Alan终于开口，自己一向宠爱的小儿子忍受痛苦的样子让他的声音因为心疼而颤抖，“你没有必要折磨他。”  
Lucifer放开Jensen让他直接摔回地面，蛇一样分叉的舌头舔过嘴角和唇边残留的血迹回味似的咂咂嘴，望向Alan的眼中暴戾瞬间腾起，“告诉我解开封印的方法。”  
“我不能……”  
“你不懂！”Lucifer打断Alan的话，怒火冲破之前故作优雅的伪装化作激烈的肢体语言，同时眼睛里又亮起莹蓝色的光，巨大无形的力量随着挥舞的手臂撞破了玻璃窗，稀里哗啦的碎裂声甚至盖过了屋外的疾风骤雨，“我等了那么多年……而且你要知道你不是我唯一的选择，我完全可以杀了你和你的两个儿子后去找另三个家族。”  
“好啊。”和Lucifer激烈地反应相反，Alan倒是非常平静，“那你动手吧。”  
Lucifer眼睛里的亮光骤然消失，冰冷幽毒地久久盯着Alan明亮又坚定的绿眼睛不放，又缓慢地移向坐在一边关切地望着弟弟的Josh，漠然地抬脚，狠狠地踏在Jensen透出血色的肩膀上。  
“死亡只是结果，而我很注重过程。”Lucifer声音平淡得像一块白板，吐出的话却狠毒得像眼镜蛇的毒液，“我还喜欢从年轻人开始下手，”他蹲下身，毫无怜悯地捏住Jensen因为痛楚而抽搐的脸颊，视线落在那两片不得不张开的嘴唇上，“我会用你们不想看到的方式把诱人的小Jenny折磨得哭不出，趁他还有一口气的时候把这张漂亮的脸皮从头骨上剥下来，再让我的恶魔们钻进那副皮囊里……用Jenny的手杀掉你们，这感觉是不是特别棒？”  
Lucifer话音未落，Jensen原本无力地蜷在身侧的手臂突然飞快地扬起，一根闪着银光的东西猛地从Lucifer的下颌刺了进去。Lucifer猝不及防痛得大叫一声，震怒之下爆发出的力量将Jensen整个人抛起来撞上墙壁，被无形的力量钉住手脚动弹不得。全身的骨骼都在压力下不堪重负地咯吱作响，Jensen痛苦地皱紧眉头，在看到Lucifer也因疼痛而面容扭曲时哼笑出声。  
拔出那根东西后Lucifer发现那玩意竟是注射器尖锐的针头，大概是Jensen被注射死人血时偷藏起来的。被沾着死人血的锐器刺伤的滋味并不好受，Lucifer捂着剧痛不已的下颌怒极反笑，眼睛里嗜血的戾气又加重了一层。  
“等一下。”  
Alan忽然开口，Jensen瞪大眼睛看向自己的父亲想冲他摇头，却被Lucifer的力量摁住了头颅。  
“解开封印需要四把钥匙，分别藏在四大家族的领地由他们守护。然而只有Ackles才能触碰那把钥匙，外族人碰到的话就会失效，封印将永远无法打开。”Alan停顿了一下，看向Jensen的眼神里突然出现了一闪而过的忧伤，“我可以去取，只要你放过我的儿子。”   
“父亲，不要……”Jensen在看不见的禁锢中奋力挣扎，绝望地看向父亲苍老的脸，声音几乎是哽咽的，“我不知道那是什么封印，但请不要为了我……”  
Lucifer轻挑眉梢，Jensen的喉咙像被扼住了一样无法继续发出声音，只能用燃着怒火的绿眼睛猛瞪向傲慢可恶的恶魔头子，却无法躲开那只让他恶心的手抚上他流血的脖颈。  
“好，你去取。”Lucifer用指尖轻碾白皙脖颈上被自己咬出来的牙印，在感觉到Jensen忍痛的颤抖时满意地勾起唇角，斜睨向Alan，“希望你别做傻事，否则你知道我会做什么。”  
“Josh和我一起去。”Alan坚持着，手掌抓紧椅子的扶手，“你只需要一个人质就够了。”  
Jensen有点惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛看向自己的父亲，在看到父亲眼中如同深潭的忧郁哀伤时突然停止了挣扎，垂下眼帘睫毛轻颤，像是意识到了什么似的认命一般软软地靠上墙壁。那股压制着他的力量骤然消失，他顺着墙壁滑坐在地上，不去看父亲写满歉意的脸，以及哥哥惊愕的茫然。  
“好啊。”Lucifer虽然惊讶但还是点了点头，“天亮之前你们要是没带着钥匙回来，我保证你们看到的将会是一具尸体。”  
“我明白。”  
Alan轻轻颔首，最后望了一眼瘫坐在墙角虚弱不已的小儿子，强忍着心痛拉着欲言又止的Josh转身向外走，没有回头。

父亲和哥哥的身影消失在拐角，Jensen听到Lucifer的鞋跟在地面上敲击出清脆的响声，停在他眼前，他抬起头，看到Lucifer正居高临下地望着他，随后他的视线就转向Lucifer下巴上那个被他捅出来血洞，故作淡定地努力勾起唇角，身体却诚实地因为恐惧而绷紧，尽量不去想接下来可能发生的事情。  
然而Lucifer并没有再碰他，只是向黑眼睛部下摆了一下手。恶魔们走过来再次抓住Jensen的胳膊，将他从地上拖起来。  
之后他便明白了Lucifer为什么将时限定在天亮之前。  
恶魔们撕去了他上身穿着的衬衫，扯掉肩膀上的绷带，再用从猎人那抢来的银镣铐牢牢地锁住他的双手，将他吊在屋顶上。  
雷雨停了，乌云也已经飘远，漆黑的天幕上闪烁着点点星辰。只要天亮日出，Lucifer无需再动手，他就会在阳光的炙烤下化为一堆恶臭的焦炭。  
银镣铐深深地陷在手腕的皮肤里，肩关节因为过度的压力而刺痛不已，他努力地想靠手臂的力气分担肩膀的痛楚，但力气毕竟是有限的，很快力量耗尽后他只能默默地忍受刀割般的疼痛。脖子和肩膀上的伤口在向外渗血，疼出的冷汗刺激得伤口更加痛，但疼痛显然是这种情况下最微不足道的麻烦，甚至让他乱成一团的头脑清醒了不少。  
Lucifer所说的封印一定是个糟糕的东西，如果必须要他牺牲的话，他理解父亲的决定也接受自己的命运。父亲临离开前的眼神让他更加确定了自己的猜测——他的生命只剩下日出前的这一小段时间。他无力地将头靠在被迫伸直的手臂上，闭上眼睛，却看到了Jared。  
Jared对着他顽皮地敬礼，笑吟吟地对他说，等着他回来找他。  
不知道Jared回来看见这情景会是什么反应……会哭鼻子吗？会像小时候一样窝在树下哭得像一只可怜巴巴的流浪狗吗？自己不在了，还会有人抱着他，抚摸着他的后背安慰他吗？  
Lucifer那个难搞的家伙会为难Jared吗，而Jared，那个蠢得连自己的人质都看不好的Jared，那个善良温暖得像小太阳一样的Jared，会不会被Lucifer欺负得很惨？  
会不会和小时候一样，一不高兴就半天不理人，小嘴撅得老高……这回没人哄他了，他会不会一直都闷闷不乐呢。  
一想到Jared气鼓鼓的样子他不禁笑了起来，咧开嘴角扯到额角被树枝刮出的口子，一阵嘶嘶啦啦地疼，不过他也不在意了。  
Jared大概……早就不需要他的保护了吧。  
离开他以后Jared已经变成了一名优秀的猎人，没他在身边，Jared显然会过得更好。  
Jared早就不是那只在他怀里哭得直打嗝的小狗崽了啊。  
他轻叹了一口气，睁开眼睛，看到东方的天空已经残忍地从漆黑的夜幕过渡成橙和紫混成的朝霞，太阳似乎在地平线下虎视眈眈，随时有可能蹦出来，用光做的利刃杀死他。  
他直视着越来越亮的远方，准备欣赏他一生中第一次也是最后一次日出。  
他等待着沐浴在阳光里的那一刻，等待如同地狱硫磺火湖一般的炽热吞没他，等待踏入那片没有Jared的，无边无尽的黑暗。  
暖橙色的光球终于在天地交接的地方探出了头，光线像是一只只有形滚烫的手抚摸上他的身体，用一根根针在扎他，皮肤上像是有火苗在游走在燃烧。这很痛，痛到让本已经放弃的他奋力挣扎了起来，铐住手臂的锁链徒劳地发出哗啦哗啦的脆响，与他实在压抑不住的凄厉叫声混合成痛苦和绝望。很快就会过去了，他鼓励着自己，再挺一会儿，很快就不会痛了。  
远方的钟楼敲响象征黎明的钟声，他终于没了任何挣扎和叫喊的力气，在一声声绵长悠远的敲击声中慢慢阖上双眼。  
与此同时，他感觉到一具温热的身体挡在他的身前遮住了烫人的阳光，铐着手腕的镣铐啪地松了开，紧接着有力的手臂将他整个箍入怀中。  
Jen，没事了，我接住你了，已经没事了。  
他似乎听到Jared在他耳边反复念这两句话，用大一圈的身体将他严严实实地护在阴影下。他用力眨了眨模糊的眼睛，看到Jared颈后的皮肤在阳光下慢慢变红，慢慢被烫出水疱，他知道那有多痛，然而那两条拥住他的手臂却丝毫没有松开，反倒将他抱得更紧。  
“Jared……”他努力吐出这个名字，眼泪一下子涌了出来，顺着脸颊滴到Jared胸前，“你来找我了。”  
“因为我说过，”Jared吻去Jensen脸上的泪痕，微笑起来，全然不顾自己的身体也因为疼痛而颤抖，“如果有恶龙要吃了你，不会没人救你的。”  
“哈。”Jensen也笑了一声，眼睛的余光瞥到恶魔从阁楼的小窗里爬出冲向他们，语气里却没有如临大敌的紧迫而是像平日里的调侃，“那恶龙也要抓你，你怎么办？”  
Jared只是看了恶魔们一眼，在Jensen耳边轻声呢喃了句“别乱动”，随后将Jensen抱在胸前直接从屋顶上跳了下去。Jared的后背先着地，他俩一起狼狈地摔在草丛里，一辆厢式货车撞翻了几只向他们冲来的恶魔，伴随着飞溅的泥水吱嘎一声停在他们面前。  
货车后的集装箱门嘭地打开，Josh出现在门后，Jared挣扎着爬起来抱起Jensen朝他跑过去。Josh伸长手臂从Jared怀里接过自己的弟弟，随手拉Jared上车，Jared低声道了句谢，奋力踹开扑上来的恶魔快速地锁上箱门。  
“Jeff！开车！”  
Jared对着驾驶室大吼一声，车子引擎发出轰鸣后像猛兽般冲了出去。刚开始还能听到车外恶魔们的尖叫和咒骂，后来一切声音都渐渐平息，车子也越来越平稳，这让他意识到危险已经被甩在身后。然而放松下来才感觉到被烫伤的皮肤和摔伤的部位有多痛，他像一滩烂泥似的坐下去，一动都不想动，甚至眼皮都抬不起来了。  
一只凉凉的手掌抚摸上他的脸颊，他费力地睁开眼睛，借着微弱的灯光看到Jensen正关切地望着他，亮晶晶的绿眼睛里有埋怨和心疼，见他睁眼后故意在他烫伤的背上轻拍了一巴掌，“乱来的蠢货……混血混蛋就算皮厚也是会被阳光烫伤的啊？还从屋顶上跳下去，以为自己是超级英雄吗，蝙蝠侠？”  
他配合地皱着脸痛哼一声，脸上蠢兮兮的笑容却怎么也绷不住，把Jensen因为疲惫和伤痛而摇摇欲坠的身体揽在怀里，“我觉得从发型上看我更像雷神Thor，只是我头发没那么长。”  
“好啦。”Jensen小心翼翼地靠上Jared的肩膀，在确定不会碰痛对方之后才将自己的重量压上去，嘴角带上笑意，声音放得又轻又软，“我不管Thor的头发有多长……你都是我的Thor。”  
Jared被Jensen轻软的声音勾得心痒不已，想转头索取一个亲吻，却听到自己的爱人规律的呼吸声。看来在地狱门前转悠一圈下来把Jensen折磨够呛，Jared偏头看向Jensen憔悴苍白的睡颜，看着那两片暗金色的长睫毛随着呼吸轻颤。车体颠簸让Jensen的头时不时撞上集装箱铁质的墙壁，Jared接过Josh递过来的外套给Jensen套上，又换了个姿势让Jensen躺在他怀里，这个姿势让他背上的摔伤疼痛不已，但他根本就不在乎——这点痛不及看到Jensen被吊在阳光中挣扎时心痛的万分之一。  
他第一次感觉到了害怕，比失去双亲时更怕。  
他第一次向上帝祈祷，乞求死神不要带走他的Jensen，不要带走那个曾经把幼小的他抱在怀里，抚摸着他的后背安慰他的Jensen。  
他第一次如此冲动地什么防护措施都没做就跳到阳光中爬上屋顶，不知哪来的力气扯断了银镣铐把奄奄一息的Jensen护在怀里。  
还好他在还没抵达Ackles庄园时就遇到了Josh和Alan得知了庄园里的情况，还好在附近的Jeff同意帮忙，还好自己在最后的时刻赶到。  
否则……  
否则他真的要失去Jensen了。  
他俯下身，几乎是感激地，将一个颤抖的吻印上Jensen的额头。  
幸好你还在。


	6. Ghost town

颠簸让集装箱里唯一的光源嘶嘶啦啦地明灭闪烁，一向话多到停不下来的Jared出奇地安静了一路抱着Jensen闭目养神，故意不去看Josh投过来的杀人似的目光。气氛很尴尬，Josh几次想打破沉默，嘴巴都张开了又尴尬地闭上，皱着眉头用眼神一下下剜向那只放在弟弟屁股上的大手。可这也并没有什么用，不爽一直持续到车子停下门打开，他才对着把熟睡中的Jensen打横抱起来的Jared说了第一句话：  
“放下他，我来。”  
Jared挑高半边眉头，借身高优势居高临下地瞥向Ackles家炸毛的大少爷，又怕吵醒Ackles家睡得昏天暗地的小少爷，把声音放得很轻，“你来不合适吧。”  
“你来才不合适好吧？”Josh脸一下子拉得老长，瞪大绿眼睛像极了Jensen发怒的样子，只是没有又卷又翘的睫毛和红嘟嘟的嘴唇之后杀伤力大了不少，凶巴巴地像领地被侵占了的狮子，“我是他哥哥，你算什么？”  
“我……”  
Jared一时语塞，张着嘴却不知道该怎么回答。Josh看他哑口无言却没有得意的感觉，反而一股怒气冲上头顶，瞪着眼睛捏紧拳头，音量这回怎么也收不住，“你把他当成什么，又把我们当成什么？你长大了翅膀硬了倒好了，说走就走去干你自己的伟大事业去了……发现你失踪了之后我们都在找你，我父亲甚至亲自去找你，Jen醒过来之后第一件事也是找你。妈的……”一想到多年前那个雪夜Josh简直气不打一处来，“你还敢咬他的脖子把他弄晕，这回又绑架他当人质……别用无辜的眼神看我，别以为我不知道勒索信是你写的。你到底把他当成什么，一只样子好看血统纯正的高级宠物？”  
……不愧是兄弟俩，用的比喻都一样一样的。Jared自觉理亏于是缩着脖子乖乖挨骂，心想就算是一顿胖揍他也宁愿挨了绝不还手。但Josh毕竟也是看着Jared长大的，看到Jared背上的泥渍和大片的烫伤心也就软了，再加上自己刚才没控制住音量，Jared怀里的Jensen皱着眉头似乎要被吵醒，于是拳头举起来又松开，深吸一口气拼命把怒火压下去。  
“……算了。”Josh扭过脸，“这次先饶了你小子，以后慢慢和你算账。”  
Jeff站在离他们不远的地方不解地看着面前诡异的局势，表情复杂，但面对吸血鬼时猎人的第一反应永远是抓捕和猎杀，于是Jeff二话不说先拔出银手枪对准了看上去威胁最大的Josh，偏头示意他下车。  
看到枪口后Josh惊讶地后退一步，用几乎要喷出火的眼神望向Jared，Jared耸肩，撇撇嘴表示他也没办法。  
就算敌人的敌人就是朋友，但那个朋友要是也算半个敌人的话，那戒备心一定是十足十的。而且吸血鬼到了猎人的地界就只能受点委屈，Josh翻了个白眼，无奈地举起双手从车上跳下去，立即有拿着银手铐的猎人靠过来，他也没有躲闪，气哼哼地让对方把他的双手铐住。一名年轻的猎人举着装有死人血的针管战战兢兢地靠过去，Josh这回不干了露出獠牙怒吼一声，年轻人被吓得魂飞魄散向后退了几步摔倒在地，停车场里所有的猎人们立即纷纷掏出枪对准Josh。  
一边观战的Jared倒抽了一口冷气。  
气氛很紧张，人类围成一个圈举枪对着吸血鬼，子弹纷纷上膛，食指搭在扳机上蓄势待发，而吸血鬼的獠牙也已经完全伸出，速度上的优势使他完全可以在人类扣动扳机前将毒牙刺入动脉。两边都剑拔弩张，但两败俱伤不是他们所期待的。  
“哈，Lucifer应该很高兴。”Jared心中忐忑，但保持着镇定冷冷地开口，“看到愚蠢又固执的猎人和Ackles家族自相残杀，可是给他省了不少的力气啊。”  
大家都是明白人，Jeff向猎人们使了个眼色，放下了枪，吸血鬼便也收起了獠牙。  
“一楼是酒吧，二楼是客房。”Jeff把枪放回枪套，同时一脚踩碎地上装着死人血的针管，鞋底踩出一串深色的污浊走向酒吧入口，推开古朴的木制小门，“休息好了再叫我，”他眼睛看着Jared，用手指点了点自己的背部，“摔残了的废物可揍不了Lucifer。”  
Jared忍着背后的伤痛勉强笑了笑，抱着Jensen踏上吱嘎作响的楼梯，Josh咬了咬嘴唇，看了眼室外强烈的阳光后沉默地跟在Jared身后，手腕上的手铐伴随动作不服气地叮当作响。

他们所在的建筑地处偏僻的城郊，除了猎人们几乎不会有别的客人光临，于是这里也便成了猎人专属的据点和休息场所。这个时间猎人们都在酒吧里聚会，二楼的客房基本上没人居住，只有部分房间被租下来当做存放武器的仓库。Jared曾经来过这里几次，于是轻车熟路地径直走向最北面遮光最好的房间，Josh的脚步停在门口，并没有跟着Jared走进去。Jared把Jensen放在床上，扭过头不解地注视着他。  
“那个……抱歉。”Josh不自然地咳了一声，声音有点别扭，“之前我说的话有点重，如果不是你的话Jen恐怕活不下来……毕竟是我没保护好他。谢了。”  
“事实上，Jen回去是为了保护你和老爷。”Jared坐在床边，低头望着Jensen苍白得没有血色的脸，“他拼了命地想保护你们。”他抬起头看向门口的Josh，露出一个看起来有点悲哀的笑容，“我也想保护你们啊。”  
所以……我才离开你们啊。  
我是不该出生的混血，是禁忌，我的父母已经因为我而失去了生命，我不想同样的命运也落在你们身上。  
你们是我的家人，我仅存的一切啊。  
Josh愣了一会儿，突然勾起唇角笑了。  
“好好休息吧。”他用力抿了一下嘴唇，像是下了很大的决心似的握住门把手，“好好照顾Jen。”  
Jared轻轻点了点头，看着门缓缓阖上。屋子里只剩下他和Jensen，安静得能听到呼吸声，让他想起冬夜里刚下过雪的花圃。  
Jensen小时候蛮淘气的，陆地上似乎留不住他，像一只不安分的猫咪总是想往高了爬。Jensen最喜欢花圃边那棵高大的山毛榉，和Jared捉迷藏时总是坐在高高的枝杈上小腿垂着在半空中晃悠，而Jared的攀爬能力一直和力气成反比，每次都只能在树下干瞪眼。然而Jared的小脑袋瓜也是在积极运转的，后来他想了个好办法——团雪球当炮弹往树上丢，雪球在Jensen脑门上开了花灌进领口，冰凉的触感让Jensen不得不嗷嗷叫着从树上跳下来抖雪，Jared跑过来，他灵巧地跑开，Jared就继续用雪球丢他。  
之后捉迷藏就莫名其妙地变成了打雪仗。因为纯血吸血鬼的体温总是冰冷的，白白的积雪在Jensen手里不会融化，总像碎冰渣一样不愿意黏在一起团不成威力大的雪球，而Jared一双红红的小手热热乎乎地像永远也不怕冷似的，每次都把雪球团得又紧又实，丢得还特别准，Jensen上蹿下跳怎么躲也躲不开，半是冻的半是被砸的小脸通红，但边跑边笑开心得不得了。为了不坐以待毙Jensen又三下两下爬到了树上，这次没爬得很高，伸长胳膊抓住树杈用力一摇，树上的积雪就哗地倾泻而下，把树下撅着屁股团雪球的Jared整个埋了进去。  
这回换成Jared嗷嗷叫得震天响，短手短脚在白茫茫的小雪堆里来回扑腾，Jensen大笑着从树上一跃而下也扑到雪堆里，直接捧起雪往Jared的脖子里灌。俩人像雪地里愉快撒欢的小动物，浑身上下沾得都是白花花的雪沫，又叫又笑地闹成一团，硬是吵醒了冬眠中的松鼠，一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋从树上探出头好奇地望向雪地里滚来滚去的俩糯米团子。  
最后闹累了也没分出个胜负，Jared仰面躺在雪地里直喘气，Jensen故意重重地把脑袋砸在Jared软软的肚皮上，Jared哎呀一声想装出生气的样子，却因为Jensen动来动去的脑袋蹭到了痒处，脸就再也板不住，咧开缺了颗门牙的嘴巴哈哈哈地笑个不停。Jensen抓了一把不成团的积雪用力扬向天空，在空中散开的雪花飘在月光下竟像星尘一样闪闪发光，Jared看得有点痴了，傻乎乎地张着嘴巴忘了呼吸。  
Jensen笑嘻嘻地伸长胳膊去捏他的鼻子，他尖叫着回击，被Jensen用戳痒痒肉的卑鄙手段镇压。  
雪后的空气冰凉得沁人心脾，大概是因为混了Jensen的气息的缘故嗅起来竟是清甜的。他深深吸着带了甜味的空气，大口吹出薄纱一样缥缈的水汽，又看着那团雾被混着冰晶的风吹散。因为年幼他已经记不清之后都发生了什么，Jensen有没有被Alan斥责，自己有没有被花房严厉的总管阿姨骂，这些都模糊得如同陈旧褪色带了毛边的老照片，唯独有一幕深深刻在他的脑海里，清晰一如昨日——  
Jensen躺在他身边，红润润的嘴唇习惯性地撅着，得意地向上翘着的嘴角弯成好看的弧度，沾着雪花的长睫毛下灵动的绿眼睛望着明亮的月亮，那时小小的他偏头望着Jensen，感觉刚才月光下雪花飘成的星尘吹进了那双眼睛里，璀璨如星河。  
然而随着时间的流逝，那些快乐无忧的时光像是冬夜里呼出薄纱般的白烟，被风吹得无影无踪了。  
一只微凉的手隔着衬衫抚上他的腰侧，他知道那是Jensen从昏睡中醒过来了。那只手掠过他疼痛不已的脊背一路向上滑，最后停在颈后，指尖一下一下拨弄他的耳垂。Jared没有回头也没有说话，只是微微偏过头，把侧脸埋在Jensen的手掌里，嘴唇时不时碰上Jensen带了点薄茧的掌心。  
他们谁都没有说话，静静听着彼此如同海浪起伏的呼吸声。伤痛使Jared的呼吸不自觉地加深，Jensen敏锐地察觉到了这一点，立即从床上坐起来解开Jared的衣扣，把衬衫从Jared身上褪下去露出结实精壮的后背，在看到背上弥漫着的淤青和烫伤时皱紧了眉头。  
“很疼吧？”Jensen不敢去碰那一大片狰狞的青紫色以及烫伤水疱破溃后鲜红肿胀的创面，连声音都放得小心翼翼，“你这伤需要处理。”  
“没事。”Jared转过身把Jensen的手握住，故意换上活泼的口吻来安慰Jensen，“我皮厚，抗摔，一般不出一天就能好……”  
“闭嘴。”Jensen突然板起脸打断Jared的话，抬起眼帘直直地看过来，音调一下子拔得老高，语气激烈，“你什么时候能不把我当成傻瓜，Jared？”  
“Jen……”一向伶牙俐齿的Jared被问得猝不及防，“我没有骗你。”  
“你是没有骗过我，但你也从未坦诚地对待过我。你知道我在快死的时候想的是什么吗，”Jensen在床上坐直身体，平视Jared的眼睛，像是把憋在心里好久的话一股脑地倒出来，“我想的是你也许永远都不再需要我了。我说过我会一直陪着你，然而Jared，你已经强大到不需要我的陪伴，相反我只能是你的弱点和累赘。所以我不懂你到底把我当成什么……一件可有可无的玩具，还是牵绊着你的阻碍？”  
Jared难以置信地看着Jensen，记忆中那双落满闪亮星辰的绿眼睛锐利得像刀，让他觉得自己被这样的眼神刺了个对穿。想到之前Josh也问过他相似的问题，他不由得只能在心里苦笑，看来这个问题他逃不掉了。  
“我们之间到底算什么，”Jensen扶着床沿站起身，目光一刻不离地盯着Jared，每说出一句话心都空一部分，“现在给我的感觉是，你才是人质，而我是那个绑住你让你无法挣脱的绑匪。”  
Jared张了张嘴想反驳，但在Jensen的注视下无法继续编出谎话，也无法发出声音甚至无法思考，喉咙被一团带着腥气的棉絮柔和地哽着怎么也吞不下去。他悲伤地望着Jensen，仿佛回到了多年前离别的雪夜，大片大片的雪花围绕着他们，空气冷得吸一口肺子里都会挂上冰碴，扎在胸壁上生疼到麻木疼到眼眶发酸。  
Jensen轻叹一声，心想Jared的眼睛真是要了他的命，他大概这辈子都要栽在那双可怜兮兮得像弃犬似的深绿色眼睛上。那双眼睛湿漉漉地望着他时显得格外纯净，却像深不见底的清潭，很清澈，可他永远也看不清那下面隐藏的是什么。  
但现在的情况是他们接下来要一起打一场硬仗，Lucifer是个太过强大的敌人，他们要想在这场战争中胜利的话就必须得弄清楚一些事情。  
“我们得谈谈。”Jensen的语气软了下去，“上次你也是这样什么都不说，之后你就消失了五年。”  
“你想听我说什么。”Jared终于找回了自己的声音，刚一张口喉咙就紧得像有人捏住了他的脖子，“说我是个见鬼的混血杂种配不上你吗？说我很有可能随时害死你，害死Josh和Alan，毁掉一切吗？我想杀了Lucifer，该死的我做梦都在想，而且那份恨意每天都在增长，Jen，你不知道怨恨中的灵魂有多可怖，”他停了下来大口喘息，似乎光说出这些话已经用尽了他的全部力气，像一条苟延残喘濒死的鱼，声音几乎是从胸腔里挤出来的，“这几年我遇到过很多吸血鬼，还有很多被转化被感染的人，但他们最终的结局都只有一个，就是被我杀掉变成污秽恶心的尸体。而你……我怕我会毁掉你。”  
“哦那我可真要感谢你，”Jensen干巴巴地回敬他，“谢谢你把我当成一碰就会碎的花瓶，于是你就觉得离开我是最好的办法了？”  
“我曾经这样认为。”Jared的肩膀塌下来，低下头，声音也低了下去，“我曾认为我是在保护你。”  
Jensen沉默地看着他等他把话说完，眼睛里的刀刃化成一滩流动的水，在眼眶里转来转去但没有滴落。  
Jared的头埋得更低，轻声嗫嚅着，“但我错了。”  
我非但没有保护你，还伤你伤得最深。  
我不知道怎么做对你来说才是最好的。  
当Jared抬起头时Jensen这才发现Jared满脸都是泪水，哭得和他们初遇时一样迷茫又难过。他的心脏被猛地攥紧，用了很大力气地才克制住把面前的人抱在怀里的冲动。Jared透过泪水望着他，像在噩梦中挣扎的孩童无助慌乱地梦呓，“我怕失去你，我需要你，Jen，我比小时候更需要你。你问我我把你当成什么，那我现在就告诉你答案……”  
Jared深吸一口气，而Jensen紧张地屏住呼吸，瞪大眼睛等待着Jared说下去，嘴唇却先被Jared吻住。他在吻中尝到了泪水的咸涩，但这个吻没持续多久Jared就放开了他，用自己额头抵上Jensen的额头，气息交织在一起，声音低沉得像是在哀叹。  
“我把你当作最好的朋友，最亲密的家人，可以分享灵魂的伴侣。”  
他颤抖着闭上眼睛，不断地有泪从眼角滚落，感受到Jensen的长睫毛轻扫过他紧闭的眼睑，Jensen的手臂小心地环过他受伤的后背，再用手温柔地揉他的头发。他几乎是感激地回抱住怀里的爱人，终于有勇气贴在爱人耳边说出那句埋藏心底多年的话。  
“我爱你，Jen，我一直都爱着你。”  
他不确定Jensen是否在听到他的表白后笑了一下，心跳在那一瞬间隆隆地盖过了任何声响，他怕是自己听错了。但Jensen那只轻柔地揉着他头发的手突然静止，又向下滑托住他的侧脸，低头主动给了他一个深深的亲吻。这不是他们初次接吻，却像从来没有接过吻一样热烈、充满渴望，让全身的细胞都雀跃着鲜活起来。时间如同静止又似乎在飞逝，唇齿纠缠在一起像是封在琥珀凝成了永恒，Jensen先呻吟着败下阵来，但他的双臂依然环绕着Jared的脖颈不舍得放开。直到窒息的前一刻他们才分开一起倒在床上大口大口地喘气，看着彼此的脸从模糊再一点点变得清晰起来，仿佛从梦境回到现实。  
他们深深地凝望着彼此。几乎是同时地，他们开始为对方脱去身上的衣服。  
在性爱方面往往是Jared占据主动，他更强壮更有控制欲，而且他爱死了Jensen在他的掌控下露出难耐又诱人的表情，再加上无助柔软的呻吟，那副被咬住耳朵的猫咪一般慵懒乖巧的模样能让他发疯。然而Jensen也热衷于被动，心甘情愿地在Jared温热富有活力的身下被那双有魔法似的大手控制着，被Jared滚烫的硕大顶得除了呻吟和哭叫以外什么都做不了，再攀着结实的臂膀达到高潮。但在这次情况有些不同。  
脱去上衣后Jensen便灵活地跳下床，纯血的快速痊愈能力让他的体力和烫伤都恢复了大半，只是肩上的刀伤和被Lucifer的獠牙咬伤的部位还是鲜红狰狞的，不过血色在他身上不显得丑陋，而更像是性感的装饰。Jared不知道他要做什么，愣愣地支起上半身，坐在床上看着Jensen赤裸的脊背上优雅地凹下去的腰窝，看到Jensen以流畅的动作踢开鞋子抽掉裤腰带，心跳都慢了半拍。  
Jensen穿的是Jared的旧牛仔裤，没有腰带的约束裤腰略宽松了一圈，堪堪挂在髋骨上像是要掉下来，这显得他的体型小了点，也更性感了一些。似乎感觉到了Jared滚烫的目光，Jensen抬头看过来，得意地挑起一边的唇角，眼睛微微眯起，舌尖在唇齿间随意又自然地舔了一圈。Jared突然觉得喉咙干渴得要命，狠狠吞咽了一下口水。  
Jensen解开了牛仔裤最顶端的纽扣，裤子又向下滑了一点，Jared隐约看到了裸露出来的髋骨上还印着上次性爱留下的指痕，那时他用力地捏着那里让自己的阴茎深深埋进了Jensen的身体，回忆起紧致又柔软的触感让他头脑竟有点发晕，下腹发热紧绷。裤腿在Jensen的脚踝边堆积出几层褶皱，脚背被遮住了大半只露出了脚趾，Jensen拖着长长的裤腿走到他面前，屈起两条被洗得发白的牛仔布包裹着的长腿跨坐在Jared身上，手臂松松地环过Jared的头颈。Jared的大脑空白了几秒钟，直到Jensen捉住他的手腕引导着他把手掌放在自己的屁股上时才回过神。  
Jensen像是在惩罚Jared的走神似的轻咬了一下耳尖，把头埋在Jared的颈窝，粗钝的切牙也在锁骨上用力咬了一口。  
Jared疼得一激灵，随后脖子上感到一阵刺痒，有什么不算坚硬的东西在轻轻刮擦皮肤。他像意识到了什么似的连忙把那颗埋在他肩窝里的脑袋托起，捏住Jensen的下颌让他张嘴。Jensen眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的神色，微笑着张开嘴巴，Jared惊喜地发现两颗断裂的獠牙不见了，取而代之的是两个嫩嫩的小白尖，还不及旁边的磨牙长，尖端圆润得不似成熟的獠牙那样锋利，颜色是可爱的、半透明的莹白。  
“Jen，”Jared忍不住用手指戳戳其中一颗，“你的牙……”  
没等他把话说完，Jensen就将他的手指含在了口中。  
如果说被动乖顺的Jensen可以让他发疯，那主动挑逗的Jensen就足以让他发狂一万次——Jensen红润漂亮到色情的嘴唇含着他的手指，柔软灵活的舌头调皮地缠绕舔吮着指尖和指腹，长睫毛以让人产生舔舐欲望的弧度卷翘着，明亮的绿眼睛在偷偷地瞄着他的反应，同时那个在他大腿上蹭来蹭去的屁股时不时压住他的胯间，搞得他的阴茎几乎是突突跳着火热起来。  
我的老天。  
如果火辣能让人冒烟的话，那现在的Jensen大概已经吸引了整个街区所有的消防车。Jared的喘息粗重急促，阴茎已经顶着内裤迫不及待地抬起头，他握紧Jensen的半边臀瓣狠狠地揉捏，Jensen从鼻腔里发出一声类似于痛哼的呻吟，报复性地咬住Jared的手指，力道不重，手指上传来的酥麻让Jared忍不住笑出声，Jensen熟练地翻了个白眼松了口，含着嘴里的指头模模糊糊地威胁，“你要知道，我的毒牙可长回来了。”  
Jared想到那两颗可爱得像大米粒似的小嫰牙不禁噗嗤笑出声，手指从Jensen口中抽出，指尖离开微张的唇间时Jensen还伸出舌尖在上面舔了舔，指尖和舌尖之间拉出暧昧的银丝。Jared的喉头动了动，迫不及待地想要将碍事的牛仔裤从Jensen身上拉下去，而Jensen却按住他的手腕制止了他。  
“不要动。”Jensen一脸认真，伸舌头舔嘴唇的动作大概是无意识的，配合上一本正经睁大的眼睛却诱人得要命，“相信我就好。”  
Jared惊讶地挑了挑眉，听话地收回手等待Jensen的动作。Jensen满意地勾起唇角，身体从床上滑下去，双手扶着Jared结实精壮的大腿将它们分开，跪在Jared的腿间舔了一下被内裤包裹的鼓包。深蓝的内裤被唾液和前液浸湿成近乎黑色，Jared被那一下舔舐激得倒抽一口气，难以置信地望向跪在地上的人。Jensen没留给他太多讶异的时间，直接将Jared那根束缚在内裤里的性器掏了出来，刚才吮吸过Jared手指的嘴唇这次含住了阴茎。  
Jared闷哼一声，呻吟着险些在湿润柔软的口腔接纳他的阴茎时就射出来，不光是因为美妙的触感，眼前的画面也像是他最淫荡的春梦——Jensen那两片性感到逼人犯罪的红润嘴唇包裹着他的性器努力吞纳，似乎是戳到了喉咙，Jensen哽咽了一声，绿色的大眼睛里立刻涌上了迷离的水汽，长睫毛被浸湿，生理性的泪水顺着眼角划下汇聚到线条优美的下颌。  
Jared把手指轻轻地插进Jensen的发间表示安抚，他知道喉咙被碰到时呕吐反射有多么难受，他渴求在口交中得到快感但代价绝不能是Jensen的痛苦。但Jensen没有退缩，手抚摸了Jared的大腿几下示意自己没事，随后手继续向上滑轻捏饱满的囊袋，感觉到Jared全身像过了电一样猛地一震，同时嘴里那根大得险些含不住的阴茎又坚硬了一分。  
“哦天啊……”Jared在那张要命的嘴开始缓慢地吞吐的时候不禁感叹出声，“你真是太棒了……”  
Jensen颇为自豪地哼了一声，更加卖力地容纳下更多、吞得更深，然而在Jared的阴茎再一次狠狠戳中他的喉咙时痛苦地呛咳起来，这下让Jared决定不再袖手旁观，态度强硬地扣住Jensen的头让他吐出嘴里的东西。一阵剧烈地咳嗽后Jensen跌坐在地上喘气，Jared直接把人抱上床搂在怀里，让Jensen轻颤的背靠上他的胸口。  
“你不需要取悦我。”Jared的手环到Jensen的胸前捏住挺立的乳尖，贴着Jensen的耳垂轻轻吹气，在看到小巧的耳垂变成粉红色之后贱兮兮地开口，“我的阴茎对于你的嘴巴来说太大了么？”  
“谁……谁想取悦你了？！”乳尖传来伴着酥麻的刺痛让Jensen好不容易平息下来的喘息变得更急促，翻了一个白眼后抬起手肘击向Jared的胸口，“我只是……”突然脸一红，话停在唇间支支吾吾地不肯吐出。  
刮擦乳首外加吮吻颈侧的动作成功地让Jensen那记来势汹汹的肘击在碰上胸口时变得软绵绵，Jared笑吟吟地从Jensen的脖颈一直吻到肩头，挺了挺腰让勃起的胯间蹭着Jensen的尾椎，在怀里的人身体突然僵住的时候把嘴巴凑到耳边压低声音，“只是什么？”  
“只是……”Jensen咬了咬嘴唇，Jared那双该死的大手永远有办法让他投降，“我本想报个仇的。”  
“报仇？”Jared一愣，又立即反应过来Jensen是指假扮人质时的那次口交，“怎么，那次你不满意吗？”  
“……你拍我刚高潮过的样子。”说到这个Jensen脸上又刷红一片，从Jared怀里挣开转身对始作俑者怒目而视，“拍就罢了，还寄给Josh当勒索信？！”  
“你是说那个啊。”Jared看着Jensen气鼓鼓的样子脸上的坏笑怎么也收不回去，手伸过去用大拇指揉Jensen红肿的下唇，“如果你想拍我高潮时的样子说一声就可以嘛，只要你愿意，我随时配合。”  
Jensen扑过去双手捏住Jared的脸颊用力地拉扯，手指把脸侧的酒窝压得更深，Jared假装疼得龇牙咧嘴，趁Jensen不备把牛仔裤和内裤一起往下拉，Jensen倒也没再抗议什么反而顺从地抬起脚让Jared把裤子从他身上完全去除，随意丢在地面上。  
“好啊。”Jensen轻飘飘地回应着，用弯曲的膝盖顶了顶Jared不断往外涌着前液的阴茎，手指轻轻碰上Jared带着烫伤的颈后，“不过你还有体力吗？看样子你伤得可不轻。”  
“对呀我好累。”Jared故意撒娇似的把头埋进Jensen的颈窝里，一头乱毛蹭得Jensen浑身发痒，“所以要靠你啦，Ackles少爷。”  
Jared本以为撒娇大法能让Jensen主动缴械投降，没想到蹭了半天也没听到Jensen的回应，不禁忐忑地抬起头察看情况，然而让他喜出望外的是Jensen并没有无视他的请求，而是用更加直接的方式「帮助」他——  
Jensen跪坐在他身上，两条手臂都伸向身后，一只手掰开臀瓣另一只手把指头伸进小穴里为自己扩张。大概因为姿势别扭再加上肩膀上未愈合的伤，Jensen的动作显得有点吃力，额角蒙着细细密密的汗珠。Jared目不转睛地盯着Jensen的表情，凑上去吻了吻被Jensen自己咬得发白的嘴唇，手掌托住Jensen的臀瓣，一根手指顺着Jensen自己撑开的间隙滑进臀缝间，熟练地挤进狭小的入口。  
Jensen在Jared的手指侵入的一瞬间全身猛地一抽搐，难以置信地瞪大眼睛看向Jared，又在Jared用手指压向敏感的腺体时低下头轻喘。Jared的手指更长而且更加了解他的身体，拜纯血特有的敏锐感官所赐，那根手指每一下蠕动和摩擦都能激起强烈的快感，更别提敏感点正被细致地按摩着。而且Jared牢牢地捉住他的手腕不让他自己的手指退出去，同时被自己和Jared的手指操着的羞耻感让他全身都在颤抖。  
“你……别闹。”Jensen在喘息间勉强吐出拒绝的话，但屁股却诚实地翘得更高，“不是说要靠我吗？”  
“我是热心帮忙的好心人啊。”Jared毫不羞耻地眨眨眼睛，埋在Jensen身体的手指稍微打弯就惹得Jensen一阵战栗，“我见你自己蛮辛苦的，当然要施以援手啦。”  
Jensen红着脸狠命挣扎，Jared见他脸红得都要烧起来就没有再逗他，顺着Jensen手忙脚乱地一阵扑腾把手指抽了出去。没了Jared手指填充的后穴竟感觉到空虚，Jensen抿紧了嘴唇又加了两根手指，大概Jared的手指真的有魔法，这次的插入很顺利，穴口像是被润滑过了似的慢慢松软了起来。Jensen长舒一口气，手指抽插了几次后拔出，抬起眼睛看向Jared示意他准备好了。  
“等一下。”Jared突然开口，在Jensen疑惑的目光下吻上Jensen的肩膀，细细吮咬出一块玫瑰色的吻痕，“我想看着你的背。让我看着你的后背。”  
因为Jensen有全世界最性感最美丽的脊背和腰窝——线条漂亮肌肉结实，皮肤上撒着和牛奶巧克力碎屑同样颜色的小雀斑，再配上那个火辣得要命的翘屁股简直是完美的。Jensen迟疑着转过身，分开腿跪在Jared身上，手撑在劣质的床单上将屁股抬得更高。Jared托着他的臀瓣将它们分开，让自己的阴茎对准扩张好的穴口。Jensen的双腿颤抖着逐渐控制自己的身体向下沉，在感受到Jared巨大滚烫的阴茎一点点劈开他的身体时发出一连串轻吟。Jared将胯向前一顶，膨大的阴茎头擦过敏感点的剧烈快感让Jensen差点尖叫起来。  
大概是想到了Josh和猎人们在离他们不远的地方，而且旅店的墙壁也不是很隔音，在叫出声之前Jensen用抖到不行的手掌捂住了嘴巴，但眼泪却止不住地从粉红的眼角滑下。Jared探过身去吻那滴泪珠，Jensen偏过头让Jared的吻落在像是涂了亮粉色眼影的眼皮上，睫毛轻扫过Jared的嘴唇。  
“你说过要靠你自己的。”Jared把Jensen按在怀里让阴茎埋得更深，胸口贴着Jensen不住颤抖的脊背，手在Jensen胸前故意用指甲刮擦那两颗红肿敏感的乳头，“动可是要靠你了哦。”说完用力掐了掐手里小樱桃似的肉粒，放开Jensen坐在床上一副等待的样子。  
Jensen眨了眨眼睛，在确定Jared真的不会动了之后咬紧嘴唇，努力支配着绵软的腿抬起身子让阴茎从小穴里滑出一截，再小心翼翼地一点点坐下去。这样简单的动作似乎耗费了他大部分体力，扬起脖颈不停地轻喘，但Jared依然没有动，一副怡然自得的样子像是看一场精彩绝伦的表演，只是嘴边噙着的笑意越来越浓。柔软的肠壁紧紧含着Jared的阴茎，Jared知道他自己在这样火辣的刺激下不可能坚持很久——Jensen简直是个会呼吸的春药，没有人能抵挡住那个漂亮性感的小屁股，何况那个屁股正主动吞吐着他的阴茎。他感觉自己这辈子都没这么硬过，也许Jensen再夹他一下就会射了，或者再吞进去半寸。  
但看着Jensen骑在他的阴茎上努力地撅起屁股操自己，脸上带着受了欺负的委屈和渴求高潮的欲望，形状完美的嘴唇吐出一串动听的呻吟……这就是另一回事了。  
他想把Jensen逼到极致，让Jensen在自己身下求饶、哭泣，完完全全地被自己占有。  
这样诱人又美丽的Jensen是他的……他一个人的。  
他第一次有如此强烈地宣示主权的欲望。  
Jensen再一次颤动着抬起身体好让他的阴茎抽离时他霸道地箍住了Jensen的腰，猛地向前扑将Jensen按在床上——这一下他的阴茎深深地插入了湿软的穴里，对此毫无准备的Jensen发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，随后双手也被Jared死死捏住压在床单上无法动弹。Jared的阴囊压着Jensen柔软的臀瓣，被完全填满的痛楚和满足感一同爆发出来让Jensen流了一脸的眼泪，腿在Jared的身下微微抽搐。Jared轻吻着Jensen的额角等待他接受自己，不断地吻着鬓间汗湿的头发，等到颤抖平息后又一口咬上结实的肩膀，再次成功地逼出Jensen混着哭音的含糊呻吟。  
“混……混蛋。”Jensen的侧脸埋在床单里，在喘息间用尽可能恶狠狠的语气骂，“你不是……受……受伤了吗？”  
“我伤的是背，”Jared抬起腰抽出一部分阴茎，仅仅让阴茎头部卡在Jensen的穴口，绷起坚硬的肌肉把不停扭动的Jensen牢牢按住，“并不妨碍我用这个体位操你啊，宝贝。”  
Jensen气得想伸出獠牙咬人，但这时候Jared开始抽插硬到快要射出来的阴茎，他就无暇抱怨，只能无助地呻吟、哭喊，Jared的每一次顶撞都能用力地顶入最深处，让Jensen产生了一种要被钉在床上的错觉。阴囊啪啪地拍打着臀瓣直到皮肤都泛起粉红，Jensen想去捂嘴巴的手被Jared捏在掌中禁锢住，阴茎也被压在床垫上无法射精无法达到高潮，只能尽可能地翘起屁股让阴茎摩擦着床单。射精的欲望在Jared猛烈的攻击下逐渐高涨，Jensen只能流着眼泪吐出含糊不清的求饶，求Jared让他射让他释放，而Jared更加卖力的撞击使求饶声都变得支离破碎，只能发出无意义的呓语和呜咽。  
Jared强壮的手臂环过Jensen的腰腹，爆发出力量将他托起来，被压抑很久了的性器突然有了释放的空间，Jensen抽噎了一声，叫喊着达到了高潮的同时肠壁猛地收缩含紧了Jared的阴茎。Jared也不再压抑，把头埋在Jensen颈后嗅着Jensen的气息，牙齿咬着Jensen颈后的皮肤射了出来。精液一股股灌满Jensen的臀缝，Jensen高亢的尖叫逐渐变为低声哀泣，Jared慢慢松开牙齿，用舌头卷过猩红的牙印，Jensen全身都在可怜兮兮地打颤，Jared慢慢放开他，让他缓慢地从射精后的失神中恢复过来。   
高潮的余波在身体里激荡，Jared从Jensen身体里退出去后脱力地倒在床上，碰到背后的烫伤时倒吸了一口气。Jensen立即关切地望向他，想抬起上半身检查他的伤势，但刚爬起来就又被Jared戳上腰侧的动作搞得软倒回去。  
“我爱你。”  
Jared轻声说，听到这句话后Jensen的喘息有一秒钟的停滞。似乎是伴着一声叹息，Jensen扬起脸，再次用亲吻回应了Jared的告白。  
他们的亲吻没有持续很久，Jared先结束了这个吻，把手放在Jensen颈侧，指尖以不会碰痛的轻柔力道抚摸着那块看上去很严重的咬伤，语气里带着隐隐的怒气和心疼，“Lucifer咬的？”  
“嗯。”Jensen任那根手指在脖子上游走，“他那时候在逼问我父亲……关于解开封印什么的。”  
“我一定要杀了那个混蛋。”看着牙印中间紫色的淤青Jared就能判断出当时Lucifer用了多大力气，以及Jensen忍受了多大的痛苦。心疼和恨意让Jared的声音压低到发颤，他靠过去想去舔那个明显肿胀着的伤痕，被Jensen直接用手推开，于是不以为然地撇撇嘴，偏了一下头去舔那个被他咬出来的、看上去并不那么狰狞的齿痕，“另外，封印？什么意思？”  
“我也不清楚，”Jensen摇头，“但Lucifer说了什么「我等了那么多年」之类的话，他看上去非常在意那个封印。”伤处被粗糙柔韧的舌头挑逗所带来的瘙痒和酥麻被纯血特有的敏感触觉放大，Jensen被舔得浑身发软，扭动了几下后干脆紧紧靠在Jared胸前让他无处下嘴，继续轻声解释，“我父亲说解除那个封印需要四把只能由Ackles触碰的钥匙，分别在四大家族的领地里藏着……不知道父亲说的是不是真的，不过Lucifer看上去是相信了的样子，大概剩下那三个家族也要遭殃。”  
“Alan老爷已经赶去警告他们了。”Jared把下巴搭在Jensen头上，感觉到Jensen紧张地绷住身体后将他抱得更紧，“别担心，老爷他不会有事的。”  
话音刚落房间门口传来两声敲门声，听上去有点迟疑，但Jensen还是被吓得猛地一抬头，头顶正好和Jared的下巴撞在一起，俩人齐齐地发出一声痛呼。大概是听到了他俩的呻吟，敲门的人似乎是无奈地叹了一口气，又啪地狠拍了一下门板。  
“可能是我叫的外卖到了。”  
Jared揉着下巴冲Jensen挤挤眼，放开怀里的人从床上爬起来，再抓起枕头把胯间一挡就要去开门，Jensen见状立刻手忙脚乱地去抓衣服，然而裤子和衬衫都被丢到了地板上，Jared开门时他只能抱住另一个枕头勉强挡住下半身，却遮不住红肿的乳头和浑身的吻痕指痕。  
Jared拉开门，没心没肺地大叫了一声“哇Chad你可来得真快”就把门外的陌生男性拽进了屋，那个被唤作Chad的男人瞥了一眼床上的风景，淡定地把手里的外卖纸袋和保温箱递向Jared。Jared把枕头往地上一扔，腾出双手去接东西，Jensen愣愣地看着枕头落地。  
“嘿老兄，我可不想看到你的……哇哦，”Chad瞄向Jared两腿之间，夸张地摆出一副被什么刺眼的东西照耀着的样子，嬉笑着扭头去看床上的Jensen，“真是辛苦你了……还是说这个大家伙是在下面的那个？”  
“少贫嘴。”Jared慢悠悠地捡起裤子套上，“光屁股的样子都互相看多少回了，每次都要这么玩才罢休？”  
听了这话Jensen立刻瞪大了眼睛，视线在Jared和Chad之间穿梭，贵族良好的修养让他放柔了声音提醒Jared，“这位是？”  
然而Jared没有回答他，若无其事地打开保温箱，从里面掏出血袋查看标签，“我不是特地嘱咐你偷RH阴性O型血嘛，这是A型……”  
“得了吧我能帮你偷就够意思了。话说回来你要活人血做什么，”Chad翻了个白眼，拉过椅子跨坐在上面，双臂抱着椅背看着Jared，“难不成养了一只爱挑食的吸血鬼？”  
Jared把血袋递给Jensen的动作顿了顿，随后耸耸肩，回了Chad一个「你猜中了」的表情。  
“……没想到你口味挺独到，”Chad上下仔细地打量了Jensen一通，咂咂嘴，目光显然是在Jensen的屁股和大腿上停留了很久，“而且眼光还不错……纯血？”  
“Jared！”  
被陌生人用热烈的目光打量的感觉总归是怪异的，良好修养也是会被磨得见底的，Jensen没好气地又叫了Jared一声，用眼神示意他过来帮忙挡一下Chad热切的视线。Jared刚从外卖纸袋里掏出热狗，被Jensen吼了一声后立刻叼着热狗面包移动到床边，伸出手啪地糊在Jensen屁股上，两只宽大的手掌将诱人的臀瓣捂得严严实实，还不忘了像宣示主权似的扭过头瞪Chad，一脸「再看就把你眼珠子挖出来」的凶神恶煞。Jensen发出一声对其智商绝望的痛苦呻吟，直接把脸埋在床垫里决定装鸵鸟。  
Jared手掌罩着柔软紧实的翘屁股，刚发泄完的欲望竟然又蠢蠢欲动起来，于是那两只手忍不住在Jensen臀上揉了揉。然而这一揉倒好，刚才射在肠道里的精液从臀间流出来顺着大腿蜿蜒下爬，Chad默默地扶住快掉下来的下巴，决定就算眼珠子会被挖出来也不移开视线。  
“居然上了一只纯血贵族……Jared，兄弟，”Chad一脸崇拜，冲Jared竖了竖大拇指，“真给猎人争光。”  
“Chad，别闹了。”Jared叼着热狗含糊地发出警告，他知道再这么下去，脸皮薄的Jensen大概就不仅仅是羞到全身红的问题了，“把脸转回去。”随后拍拍Jensen的背，示意他可以不必把自己憋死在劣质床垫里。  
“Chad是我在猎人里最好的朋友，我在去你家的路上给他打了电话，让他来送血和食物。”Jared耐心地解释，“看他光屁股是因为有一次这货被吸血鬼咬了屁股，我给他处理伤口。”  
“胡说，才没有……”这回换Chad脸红了，咬牙切齿地瞪Jared，“你这是为了哄男朋友开心造的谣。”  
“你屁股上还留着疤。”Jared说完就后悔又亲自挖了个坑，连忙继续解释，“我之所以知道留疤是因为他还有一次捡东西时扯破了裤子……”  
“停。”Jensen彻底生无可恋，面无表情地围着床单跳下床，捡起地上散落的衣物，“你不需要继续解释。”  
Jared立即噤声，目送着Jensen抱着衣服走进浴室，表情哀怨地咬了一大口热狗鼓着腮帮嚼嚼嚼。Chad看了看Jared不自觉地噗嗤乐了，引得Jared疑惑地看了他一眼，他立刻板起脸，装作一本正经的样子清了清嗓。  
“咳，对了，我把你要的资料带了来。”Chad摘下背上的背包，从里面掏出一摞厚厚的打印纸，“都在这儿了。”  
“谢谢。”  
提到正事Jared收回了脸上的笑容，接过资料表情严峻地翻阅起来。与此同时浴室里传来水流声，随即爆发出Jensen凄厉的惨叫。  
“操！水是凉的？！”  
Jared立即丢下资料飞扑到浴室里，还没等他掀开浴帘脸就受到了拖鞋的暴击。Chad好奇地伸长脖子打量战况，只看到Jared从浴室里飞出来，脸上的拖鞋印鲜红醒目。

等Jared洗好澡从浴室里走出来，看到Jensen正穿着大一码的衣裤咬着血袋坐在床边翻阅资料，Chad在一边好奇地打量Jensen，伸长脖子左看右看，险些上手去摸——他倒也不是不想的，结果刚要伸出爪子Jensen就一记锐利的眼刀丢过去，吓得他立刻连人带椅子一起向后蹭了半米，手迅速摸向腰后的枪，被Jared眼疾手快地抓住手腕顺便将枪没收。  
“怎么，还想动手吗。”Jared捏紧Chad的手腕，眼神和语气一起变得凶狠，“那我陪你。”  
“Jared，”Jensen轻唤了一声，扬了扬手里的纸张，“别闹了。”  
Jensen的话仿佛戳中了个开关，Jared眼中激烈的神色瞬间消失，像是从一头狼瞬间变成听到主人命令之后摇尾巴照做的大金毛，没好气地瞪了Chad一眼后松手，乖乖地靠着Jensen坐了下来。  
Chad心有余悸地呼出一口气，揉了揉险些被捏断的手腕一脸鄙夷，“重色轻友。他可是个纯血吸血鬼，毒牙可不是闹着玩的。”  
“是嘛。”不等Jared回话Jensen先淡淡地开口，张嘴冲Chad龇了龇新生的嫩牙，然后恢复一脸冷冰冰的样子看着Chad，“拜你们这群猎人所赐，我的牙还真像是闹着玩的。”  
Chad被那两颗可爱的小嫩牙逗得忍俊不禁，见坐在床上的俩人齐刷刷地变了黑脸，为了安全起见硬是立即收回笑容把嘲笑的话咽了回去。Jensen懒得再理Chad，把一摞资料捏在手里挨张翻看，Jared歪头看着他专注的样子出神，视线轻柔地吻过对方轻皱的眉心和低垂的睫毛，最后落在还带了一点红肿痕迹的嘴唇上，然而Chad只能在内心哀嚎着做一个活生生的电灯泡。  
在Jensen翻到一张陈旧的图片时Jared突然伸手夹住了那页纸，Jensen捏着资料的那只手默契地一松，Jared把那张打印纸轻飘飘地抽出，凝视着图片皱眉回忆着什么。  
那是一张陈旧的黑白照片，很模糊，但能轻易地看出拍摄于横尸遍野的战场，几只吸血鬼正趴在垂死挣扎的人类身上疯狂地吸着血。那场面看得Jensen不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，眉头拧得死紧，用疑惑的眼神望着Jared等待下文。  
“你还记不记得，你家书房里有一本看上去很破旧的牛皮书，经常被Josh用来垫桌脚。”见Jensen点头，Jared继续说下去，手指在那张纸上抚摸，“我曾在无聊的时候读过那本书，里面记载了上世纪人类和吸血鬼之间的战争，全书唯一一张图片，也是这场战争的全部影像资料。”  
“等等，你还去过他家书房？”Chad瞪大眼睛，虽说重点抓得不对但对于他来说Jared的话显然是前半段比后半段冲击大，“你不仅睡了一只纯血贵族而且还进了他家门？！”  
“嗯，以及我们还是一起长大的。”Jared知道不满足Chad的好奇他们就别想安安静静地工作，干脆一次性将Chad的三观炸平，“我是在Ackles庄园里长大的。”  
“靠……你们这是竹马竹马啊。”Chad明显一副三观被震碎的样子，下巴掉在地上都忘了捡起来，“吸血鬼窝里长大的人类小孩，没有被吃掉还拐跑了贵族少爷……Jared，兄弟，我知道你猛，但没想到你从小就猛。”  
“我也是吸血鬼。”Jared直截了当地露了獠牙，“只不过是人类和吸血鬼的混血才瞒过了你们罢了。”  
Chad暂时由于信息量过大导致大脑当机，目瞪口呆地愣了一会儿，之后阴沉着脸腾地站起来，一言不发地摔门而出。Jensen颇为同情地目送他走出去，手肘捅捅Jared，“你要不要追出去……呃，开导一下他？”  
“不用了。”Jared苦笑着摇摇头，“他迟早都会知道……大不了再失去一个朋友罢了。我们现在面临更严重的问题。”  
Jensen撇撇嘴点点头，认真地继续和Jared的讨论，“你是说上世纪初的战争？那段历史并不经常被人提及。”  
“那是当然，毕竟和平是大多数人的期盼，这段历史被提起的话势必会引起不愉快。所以当时有着最高权力的元老院决定淡化那场战争，就连那本书里也没有讲得很详尽，很多信息都是含糊地一笔带过，比如先挑起战争的是哪一方，那群吸血鬼的首领是谁。”Jared仔细地回忆，“但我记得书里写战争的结果是两败俱伤，据华盛顿不远的一座小镇几乎被屠了城，基本上没有人活下来，即使活下来的也被转化成了吸血鬼，之后都因为无法抑制吸血的欲望而被处决或者自杀了。然而吸血鬼那边，后来增援的猎人们杀掉了他们，并用烈火焚烧了他们的尸体，之后又在灰烬里撒上硫磺掩埋起来，这样那些吸血鬼的灵魂就会被投入地狱，在硫磺火湖里受到无休止的折磨。”  
他停顿了一下，脑海里浮现出那只侵入他家并差点杀死Jensen的混血吸血鬼临死前的模样——  
狰狞的脸上一双血红色的眼睛死死盯着他，而那双眼睛里翻滚着一座地狱，向外喷射着恨和恶毒混成的火焰，就像地狱里的硫磺火湖。  
Jensen大概也想到了这个，盯着那张让人毛骨悚然的照片默不作声，在Jared望向他时捏紧了拳头。  
距离那场战争到现在，足足有一百年的时间。  
一百年啊。  
足以让愤怒残暴的灵魂在硫磺火湖中煎熬成恶魔。  
Lucifer麾下那些靠附身来杀人、攻击他和家人的黑眼睛怪物显然是恶魔，更别提他们的肉身都被烙上了恶魔印。他看到照片中濒死的人类表情痛苦绝望，离镜头不远的地方还有一个幼小的孩子，小小的手向天空伸着像是在求救，而那个咬住他脖子的吸血鬼却无动于衷地按着他的头颅。  
Lucifer从地狱里召唤了在地狱中煎熬百年的恶魔，那些毫无怜悯的凶狠杀手，只知道杀戮和憎恨的暴戾亡灵。  
那种恨意激烈汹涌得如同永不停歇地翻滚着的硫磺火湖……他们怎么能抵挡得了？  
他不可抑制地想到了自己的梦境，梦中Jared从来都是温暖的身体变得冰冷，尸体在头骨堆积的山丘上；他的家人也被抛入地狱，火焰吞没他们的肉身，随即也将他卷入火湖之中。回忆让他浑身发冷，像是刚从噩梦中惊醒一样，冷汗开始从毛孔里涌出，他下意识地蜷起身体希望能躲避这份寒意，身体却被一个温暖的怀抱拥入其中。  
啊呀。他突然意识到了一点——那个小太阳似的蠢货，那个每次他从梦中醒来都格外想念的小混蛋，已经回到自己身边了啊。  
Jensen轻笑了一下，背靠着Jared暖烘烘的胸口，头向后仰枕上Jared的肩膀，让Jared的轻吻落上嘴唇和脸颊。  
“我们会赢的。”Jared轻声说，环着Jensen腰的手臂收紧了一些把人整个圈住，脸颊蹭上Jensen头顶短短的暗金色发丝，“一定会的。”  
说完他便感觉到Jensen的手覆上了他的手背，他翻转手掌和Jensen的手握在一起，十指相扣。  
Jared反复重复着那两句羸弱的承诺，自我安慰地希望自己和Jensen都能够相信。  
因为他们看不到彼此的表情。  
在彼此看不到的角度，他们的眉头都紧锁着，眼睛里都是遮不住担忧和哀伤。

门被轻轻敲响，Josh从门后露出个脑袋，在看到他们拥在一起的姿势时不自然地僵硬了一下，脸色由红变绿，再由绿变黑，生生按捺住揍Jared的欲望，用尽可能不咬牙切齿的语气开口，“Jen，父亲想见你。”  
Jensen立刻拨开Jared的手臂身体前倾，话语和脸上都带了惊喜的小雀跃，“父亲回来了？他怎么样，没受什么伤吧？”  
“他没事，只是有点累而已。”Josh勉强笑一笑，显然没弟弟那么轻松，“他回来的第一件事就是找你。”  
Jensen点点头，赤着脚跳下床就准备跟Josh走出去，Jared在身后轻唤一声，把自己的鞋子丢过去，Jensen直接把脚踩进鞋里催促Josh快点走，脚在大一号的鞋里直晃荡，每走一步鞋跟都在地板上踢踏出脆响。门没被关上，露了一道忽忽悠悠的缝隙，Jared听着Jensen轻快的脚步声逐渐远去，一边心想纯血恢复得可真是够快的，一边吃力地伸长胳膊去够Jensen没喝完的半袋血，放在唇边小口小口地吸到嘴里吞下。为了掩饰自己的吸血鬼身份，他很久没喝过人血只用人类的食物充饥，胃在接触到第一口腥气浓烈的液体时就开始痉挛着疼起来，但对于没有纯血的快速愈合能力的他来说，吸血是最快的恢复方式。  
他得快点恢复健康，这样他才能继续战斗，才有力量杀掉Lucifer。  
胃里的血在剧烈地翻滚，他需要闭紧嘴巴深吸气才能抑制住呕吐。背上的伤也在疼痛，但他能感受到一切伤痛都在快速地平复。他弓起腰慢慢侧躺回床上，身上第一次感觉到了冷。  
也许睡一会儿就好了。他这样想着，慢慢地沉入漆黑的梦境。

Jensen刚随着Josh走进一楼的猎人酒吧就接受了来自Jeff手下猎人们的集体注目礼，他不自然地蹙了蹙眉，认出其中有几个正是他被俘虏时按着他的头，把钳子塞进他嘴里夹断獠牙的猎人，当时他在心里咒骂了那群人几千遍几万遍，没想到的是他们居然成了同一阵营的战友。还没等他朝他们丢过去个白眼，坐在吧台边的猎人先气愤地哼了一声，他注意到那人吊着胳膊，想起那条胳膊正是他挣扎时发力拉脱臼的。  
他勾起唇角，得意地对那人眨眨眼睛，在那人嘭地将杯子砸向吧台之前扭过头。就这么一扭头，他看到了父亲坐在酒吧角落里默默地望着他，脸色有点苍白，旁边坐着脸色同样难看的Jeff。  
他走过去，难掩脸上的喜悦，轻唤了一声父亲。Alan露出疲惫地苦笑，“你看上去还不赖。”说完他站起身，给了自己的小儿子一个比语气要热烈几百倍的拥抱，欣慰又带着歉意，“我以为再也见不到你了。”  
“已经没事了。”Jensen用力地回抱他的父亲，听出父亲的歉意后轻声安慰，“我很好。”  
Josh也把手贴在弟弟的肩上轻轻捏了捏，Alan放开Jensen，目光在两个男孩之间游离，表情看上去却很哀伤，没有一丝欣慰。  
“我得告诉你们一件事。”Alan在男孩们都坐下来之后和Jeff交换了一下眼神，严肃地开口，“关于那个封印……也关于你，Jensen?Ross?Ackles.”  
在Jensen的记忆中父亲总是慈爱的，上一次这样严肃地喊他的全名还是在一场很重要的橄榄球决赛上，父亲严厉地吼着让他快点从地上爬起来阻截对方的四分卫。所以Jensen下意识地坐直了身体全神贯注，就连没被叫到名字的Josh都不自主地严肃起来。  
“上世纪初，吸血鬼和人类之间曾爆发过一次小规模的战争，吸血鬼们肆意屠杀手无寸铁的平民百姓，造成了几千人的丧生。后来全国的猎人组成的军队一起进攻才将他们击溃，惨剧才没有在别的地方延续。”  
Jensen点头，心想看来这正是Jared说过的那场不经常被人所提及，在书中也记载得含含糊糊的战争，他和Jared的猜测没有错。但他没打断父亲，继续仔细听父亲的讲述。  
“猎人们杀掉了参战的吸血鬼们，让他们堕入地狱接受应有的惩罚。在他们要处死首领时，却发现任何武器都无法杀掉那个首领，只能将其封印……因为首领拥有上帝赋予的永生。”  
“永生？”Josh忍不住开口发问，“拥有永生的只有初代……”  
“是的。”Alan压低了声音，“上帝最初创造的吸血鬼，也就是Michael和Lucifer。那场战争的始作俑者正是他们。”  
Jensen和Josh一齐目瞪口呆地愣在了座位上。过了好一会儿Josh才支支吾吾地开口：“那，那为什么Lucifer一直逍遥法外？”  
“Michael是个混蛋，但他深爱着他的弟弟。”Alan轻叹了一口气，望向他的大儿子，“Michael执意坚持Lucifer与这场战争无关，之后吸血鬼元老院也介入了此事帮助包庇Lucifer。初代家族是吸血鬼上层社会最重要的部分，所以他们至少要保证一名初代存活于现世……为了让战争结束，猎人首领最后做出了让步与元老院达成共识，只封印Michael，释放了「无辜」的Lucifer。”  
“所以Lucifer所说的封印就是指Michael的封印。”Josh沉吟，若有所思地托住下巴，“他想打开封印释放他哥哥，而现在形同虚设的元老院无法阻止他。”  
Alan点头。  
“他召唤了一百年前堕入地狱如今已经变成恶魔的亡魂，而且，”沉默了好一会儿的Jensen终于开了口，他回想起之前袭击他的那只恶魔吸血鬼巨大的体型以及和Jared不分上下的力量，皱紧眉头继续分析，“他给恶魔们准备的皮囊之中有混血。混血加上恶魔，他需要这么强大的力量才可能打开封印……为了逼迫四大家族交出那四把钥匙么？”  
“Lucifer从十几年前就开始搜寻所有的混血，所以他之前才会追杀Jared的家人。然而那个封印……”Alan将目光转向他的小儿子，停顿了一下，欲言又止。  
“那个封印和我有关，而且解开封印的方法绝不止是四把钥匙那么简单。”Jensen表现得倒是很平静，语气柔和坚定，“那封印究竟是什么。”  
“元老院最后决定用一种很极端的方式来保证Michael的封印不会被轻易打破——他们召集来四大家族的次子，用他们全身的血液淋在银质棺木上作为封印。”Alan疲惫地靠上椅子的靠背，似乎在说出这个事实后苍老了十岁，绿眼睛里满是悲伤，“要开启这个封印的话也是同样的方法，所以四大家族会拼尽全力隐瞒这个秘密，保护他们的次子，同时也就保证了封印的安全性。然而我去警告剩下的三个家族时为时已晚，Lucifer派去的恶魔已经从Welling那逼问出了真相，捉走了三个家族的次子，只差一个……Ackles家族的次子。”  
没等Jensen做出什么反应，倒是Josh先激动地站起来，动作剧烈得椅子嘭地向后倒砸在地上，张开嘴巴却发不出一丝声音。  
“所以我是那最后一把钥匙。”Jensen淡淡地说，如果不看他捏紧放在腿边的拳头的话会误认为他在说别人的事情，“我全身的血液。”  
Alan点点头，之后痛苦地闭上了眼睛。  
吸血鬼身上都是死血，不会像人类一样切开一个口子就自己往外流。所以要放出吸血鬼身上的全部血液，就要在吸血鬼全身划出无数道口子……被放血的吸血鬼会非常痛苦，同时也几乎没了存活的可能。  
如果Jensen再被Lucifer抓住，会遭遇什么可想而知。  
“你可以逃走，”Josh深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，手抚上一直很冷静的Jensen的后背，更像是在安慰他自己，“让Jared和你一起逃得越远越好，”他看向Alan和Jeff，用上迫切恳求的语气，“我们可以结盟和Lucifer决一死战，这样还能给Jen留下更多时间躲到Lucifer找不到的地方。”  
“呵。”Jeff冷冷地开口，“还有一个更简单的办法，就是把你弟弟丢到阳光下烧死，这样Lucifer就没可能再打开封印……嘿。”  
话音未落Josh就以常人看不清的动作飞快地移动到Jeff身后，手臂死死卡住Jeff的脖子和下颌，危险地压低声音，“如果你和你的手下敢碰我弟弟，你的脑袋就不会长在脖子上了。”  
一屋子猎人纷纷掏枪对准Josh，但Josh纹丝不动，伸出嘴里锋利的獠牙表示威胁。这时Jensen站了起来，猎人们又将枪口对准他，而他像看不见他们一样，抬手按上Josh的肩膀表示安抚。  
“别担心，我还没那么想死，就算死我也不想死得那么难看。我会逃到Lucifer找不到的地方，”Jensen看向脸憋成猪肝色的Jeff，说话时神情不变，语气也依然是心平气和的，“你可以派人跟着我，如果我逃不掉，就让他们抢在Lucifer之前杀了我或者烧死我。不过现在我劝你让他们放下枪……说真的，放手一搏的话，你们这一屋子的猎人未必能打得过三只纯血，更别提你的脖子还在Josh手下。”  
听了Jensen的话后Jeff狠命挣扎了一下，Josh用力按住他的脖子让他无法挣脱。Jensen翻了个白眼，在心里暗骂了猎人的死脑筋，“你就算杀了我，Lucifer和他的恶魔军队还是要屠杀人类的。你的敌人是他，不是我，也不是我的家人。”  
大概是Jensen补充的话说服了猎人，Jeff抬起手示意其他人放下枪，Josh也在Jensen冲他点头之后放开了Jeff的脖子。Jeff心有余悸地揉着险些被扯断的脖子暂时咳嗽着说不出话，一时间酒吧里所有人都尴尬地沉默着，直到一个男声开口打破了沉默，  
“我跟着你们。”  
Jensen扭头，看到Chad从酒吧的另一个角落里慢慢走出来，仰头喝光了杯子里的啤酒。他看了看Jensen，又转头对Jeff说，“我了解Jared，你要是派别人跟着的话大概在刚开始那人就要被Jared甩掉，他可绝对不希望他的爱人有任何威胁——即使那人是个像卫生棉条似的吸血鬼。”  
听到那个比喻在场所有人的嘴角都抽搐了一下，Chad见Jeff点头之后又冲Jensen得意地抬了抬下巴，Jensen黑着脸哼了一声，一言不发转身走出酒吧。Josh想跟上去，被父亲拦了下来。  
Josh忧心忡忡地看着弟弟的背影，惆怅地干掉了一杯威士忌，又掏出几张钞票放在桌子上示意酒保给他添酒。酒保看了一眼钞票，把剩了一半的酒瓶直接放在Josh面前，收走了钱。

Jensen的心情很糟，当然对于一个刚得知自己要么被抓去放血要么被烧死的人来说，他的反应算是最平和的，但脑子里乱成一团，多多少少感到了些许慌张和恐惧。他按原路返回他和Jared的房间，屋子里性爱的味道散去了大半，看到Jared蜷着长手长脚在凌乱的床上睡着，他慌乱的心倒是平静了不少。  
他坐在床边凝望Jared的睡颜，曾经那张清秀可爱的脸已经变得成熟了很多，但睡着的时候还像个没长大的孩子。他眼前浮现出Jared的笑颜，Jared笑的时候总喜欢神采飞扬地挑高眉毛，纯净水灵得像小狗崽似的眼睛眯起来，脸颊上的酒窝让笑容甜得像在糖罐里打过滚一样……想到这儿Jensen忍不住伸出一根手指戳了戳Jared脸上该有酒窝的位置，却发现指尖下的皮肤滚烫异常。  
他微微偏头便看到了被遗弃在床脚的空血袋，再加上Jared侧躺的姿势和体温，便明白了那个爱逞强、爱摆出一副笑脸硬撑着的小混蛋受的伤恐怕比想象中的要严重得多。  
他的Jared——他的小太阳累了，意识到这一点他突然感觉到了极度的窝心和疼惜。混血没有纯血那么强大的免疫和自愈能力，吸血可以强迫混血的身体将自愈能力发挥到极致，但代价则是发热。Jensen心疼地轻轻把手掌覆在Jared的前额上，另一只手抚上Jared的脖子，希望自己冰凉的体温能让Jared好过一点。  
他记得小时候Jared也受过一次比较严重的伤——  
那时候Jared还很小而且不擅长爬树，在给桃树修剪枝杈时笨拙地从树上掉下来，摔断了锁骨和手腕。得知消息后Jensen连忙跑到花圃里探望，正看到刚喝了混了止疼药的血液的Jared趴在床上烧得小脸通红，本来就暖烘烘的体温升得更烫，见他烧得难受Jensen就把手覆在了小家伙圆嘟嘟的脸蛋上，可能是Jensen的手掌凉爽得舒服，Jared无意识地把小手小脚都缠了上来，整个像小树袋熊似的挂在Jensen身上。Jensen哭笑不得，只好把Jared抱在胸前用自己的低体温给他退烧。小家伙舒服地直哼哼，毛茸茸的栗色脑袋在Jensen胸前蹭来蹭去，用口水毁了Jensen刚换上的衬衫。  
但长大以后这个混血小混蛋的毛病依然没改——Jensen眼睁睁地看着Jared在感知到他凉凉的体温后长手一伸，眼睛都不用睁就准确地拉他上床。现在Jared依旧习惯性地把修长结实的腿缠在他身上，不同的是小时候Jared只能挂在他胸前，如今则可以把他当成大号抱枕直接扣在怀里。Jensen感觉自己被一汪热水包围着，而Jared似乎舒服了不少，把头靠上Jensen肩膀发出满足的哼声。  
“小混蛋。”Jensen低低地呢喃，任凭Jared撒娇似的抱着他，“嘿，这回可别把口水蹭我身上啦。”  
Jared闷笑起来，看出了Jensen对他身体情况的担忧，趴在他耳边轻声说，“我没事的，我可是准备狠狠教训Lucifer一顿呐。”  
听了Jared的话后Jensen身体僵了僵，随后他在Jared的怀里转了个身，凝视着Jared的眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇没有作声。  
他明白报仇几乎是Jared的全部——那个曾经在雪地里痛哭的孩子，抛弃了一切为了做一名吸血鬼猎人的年轻人，看上去快乐温暖得像一只可爱的大金毛，实际上没有看上去那么坚强。而Jared那么好，值得这个世界上所有的美好和快乐，他愿意用生命来换Jared快乐。  
“你可别说大话，上次被那个恶魔揍得满地找牙的样子我还记着呢。”  
他笑得眼角弯弯，在Jared发现他眼中的哀伤之前垂下眼帘，把头靠在Jared胸前，喃喃低语，“我会帮你，帮你向Lucifer报仇。”  
Jared也笑了，低头吻Jensen的头发，对Jensen的异样浑然不知。


	7. Sin and mercy

日落将是宣布战争开始的无声号角，所有猎人都趁着夕阳的余晖还未散尽前将武器和盐弹装车，Jeff安排好手下后亲自带着Jared和Jensen来到车库，慷慨地表示他们可以挑一辆车。Jensen一眼相中了线条流畅漂亮的雪弗兰Impala1967，Jared见他两眼放光地围着车直打转，摸摸这摸摸那一脸兴奋，扭头问Jeff这辆送不送，Jeff面露难色，见Jared一副给也得给不给也得给的熊孩子家长架势，没说答应，但也咬咬牙把拒绝的话咽回了肚子里。  
“你的小情人和你谈过了吗？”Jeff为了保住自己的古董车，决定转移话题，“关于接下来的……”  
听到了Jeff的话后Jensen本来轻抚车身黑亮烤漆的动作停顿了一下，不动声色地皱了皱眉，把头转向Jared的方向，瞪大泛着水光的绿眼睛，双手在故意撅起的嘴唇前合十，摆出一副撒娇乞求的样子。那副恶意卖萌的可爱样子还真的吸引了Jared的全部注意力，他根本没听清Jeff说了什么就敷衍地开口，“嗯，谈过了。我们要那辆车。”  
“那辆啊……”Jeff有点为难地拉长了尾音，为自己之前夸下的海口感到懊悔又不想表现出来，“那辆很旧，而且引擎声音很吵。”  
Jeff话音刚落Jensen便快步走过来，有点失望地耷拉着头，拉拉Jared的衣袖小声说，“那就算了吧。”  
正当Jeff要松一口气心里默念还是贵族少爷讲道理时，Jared却不干了，对着Jeff凶巴巴地一竖眉毛，“你不是说那辆车旧吗。而且你把Jen的牙都给钳断了，这个账我还没跟你算。”  
……我也帮了你们啊？！Jeff在心里控诉Jared不讲理，但这事情毕竟是他先做得狠了点，再加上和恋爱中的白痴没什么道理可讲，他也就干脆翻个白眼摆摆手，“行了我不跟你理论，那辆Impala就当是补偿送给你们了，路上你别让Chad太为难就行。”  
“让Chad为难？”Jared一愣，“怎么会？”  
抢在Jeff回话之前Jensen迅速地一拽Jared的胳膊，整个人像没骨头似的靠在Jared身上，指着Jeff腰间插着的手枪柔声说，“那个是Colt，传说中可以杀掉任何生物的枪。”  
Jeff几乎被狗男男秀恩爱的样子雷了个跟头，听了Jensen的话后又下意识地捂住自己的枪，生怕再被Jared要去。  
“是的。”Jared果然问道，“你想要？”  
Jensen挑起一边眉毛，没有看向枪而是看向Jeff，刚才乖巧可爱得像靠在主人脚边撒娇的家猫一样的神情瞬间变得凌厉，冰冷危险得像是搭在被拉满的弓弦上蓄势待发的箭，让Jeff惊得下意识闭上了嘴巴。  
“不。”见Jeff闭嘴后Jensen摇头，放开Jared的手恢复自己原来自然随意的站姿，重新显现出那种让人产生轻微疏离感的谦和，“Colt杀不了Lucifer。”  
……敢情那家伙，是不想让自己和Jared说多余的话才管自己要东西，故意用「撒娇」这种无耻但有效的方式转移Jared的注意力？Jeff很快意识到了这一点，但还是忍不住加一句，“Jared，你要知道Chad他也是不容易……”  
“虽然杀不了Lucifer，”那个凌厉的目光又瞧过来，Jensen这次还威胁性地眯起了眼睛，“但用来杀杀恶魔也不错。”  
见Jared又有要帮Jensen要枪的架势，Jeff立即识相地闭嘴以保住自己来之不易的Colt，尴尬地笑了两声嘱咐一句“旅馆后面有加油站”就赶紧离开这里。Jensen的嘴角微微向上翘了一点，又极快地抹平，帮助Jared把装满武器的帆布包放进后备箱里。  
“老爷和Josh不跟我们一起么？”Jared疑惑地问。  
“我们兵分两路。”Jensen随手从后备箱里找到一副脏兮兮的手套，略带嫌弃地撇撇嘴后戴上，埋头整理袋子里的武器和弹夹不去看Jared，“纯血的感官比人类灵敏，要对付Lucifer的话猎人们需要他们的帮忙。”  
Jared点头，“我重新查阅了一遍手头的资料，上世纪战争中遭到屠城的小镇大概在华盛顿以北三十公里左右，听说现在那里依旧是一片废墟，猎人们称那里为「地狱入口」。巧合的是Lucifer之前攻击的地方几乎是刻意选择绕开那座城镇，好像是惧怕那里。”  
“Lucifer不是惧怕那里，恰恰相反，他是在保护那里。”Jensen手臂撑着敞开的车后盖，依旧没有转身去看Jared，“他的哥哥Michael被封印在那里。”  
“封印？”Jared想到了Jensen之前对他说的，“他想解开的，那个需要四把钥匙的封印，禁锢着Michael？”  
“没错。他和Lucifer正是上世纪战争吸血鬼军队的首领，他为了Lucifer免受惩罚所以将责任都揽了过去，所以元老院只封印了他一人。”Jensen简明扼要地解释着，拧紧了眉头抿紧嘴唇，眼睛盯着车后盖上画着的繁复斑驳的符咒，加重了语气，“现在的情况是，Lucifer废除了元老院，而且他已经得到了解除封印所需的三把钥匙，只剩下了我的家族那把……如果最后这把钥匙落到他手里，那就会如Lucifer所愿，Michael会重返人间。”  
“再加上恶魔军队，后果将很难想象。”Jared面色严峻起来，不禁追问，“那么，你们家族看管的那把钥匙在哪，安全吗？”  
追问说出口之前Jared以为自己只不过是说出一个再普通不过的顾虑，但听了他的话后Jensen没有立即回答，而是偏过脸望向他，眼睛里突然涌现一种复杂的情感，似乎在进行一次激烈的思想斗争，最后吐出经过深思熟虑以后的答案。  
“是的，那把钥匙现在很安全。”  
这次即使是粗神经的混血也感受到了异样，他想追问个明白，但Jensen啪地合上了车后盖，冲他绽开一个故作轻松的笑容。  
“东西都装好了，叫上Chad就随时都可以出发了。”Jensen拍拍Jared原本有伤的后背，观察对方的表情发现没有故意在忍痛后暗暗松了一口气，慵懒地伸了个懒腰后靠在车边，无意识地舔舔嘴唇，“路过医院时记得帮我弄几袋O型血，A型的真的很难喝。”

夜晚已经在东方露出苗头，猎人们纷纷将武器装好抬上车，Jensen走到父亲和哥哥面前和他们告别。Josh直接给弟弟一个结结实实的熊抱，Jensen被勒得喘不过来气，拍着Josh的后背示意他轻点，但哥哥背上轻微的小颤抖让他惊讶得忘了挣扎。  
“我说，”Jensen哭笑不得，“你不是在哭吧。”  
“没有！”Josh嘴硬着，但带着哭腔的声音出卖了他。  
“他的确在哭。”Alan爸爸毫不留情地补刀。  
“我担心Jen啊！”Josh把弟弟抱得更紧，吸着鼻涕愤愤地瞪了父亲一眼，“你可真是我的亲爸。”  
“好了我的亲女儿。”Alan无视大儿子的哭嚎掰开他的胳膊，把小儿子拉到一边，不放心地叮嘱，“比起Lucifer，你更要小心那个叫Chad的猎人。”  
“您放心，”看到父亲苍老的面容Jensen心里也一阵难受，恐怕这一别大家都是凶多吉少，“你们也要小心……Lucifer他不仅有恶魔和混血，还有一批从猎人那儿抢来的武器。”  
“他们来袭击庄园时我们已经见识过了。”Alan点头，依旧是担心小儿子的安危，“你跟Jared说了现在的情况吗，他可是从小就想杀了Lucifer报仇的，现在要他和你一起逃亡……他会答应吗？”  
是啊，他会愿意吗。  
如果他将真相全部都告诉Jared，以Jared的性子一定会为了保护他而放弃报仇，他坚信这一点，但Jared会做这件事，不代表他愿意这样。  
Jared为了报仇付出了那么多，Jensen不希望因为他而让Jared的努力付之东流，而且他早就已经恨透了逃避和被保护，这一次他要拼了命地去保护Jared。  
以及他的父亲和哥哥。  
“嗯，他会的。”  
Jensen笑着回答，Alan还想继续追问，但时间不等人，那边猎人们已经发动了引擎。Jared走过来催Jensen出发，看到Alan和Josh不禁低下头不敢吭声，仿佛时间瞬间倒流，他又变回了那个做了错事怕被责骂的小花匠。Alan没再多说什么，拍了拍Jared的肩膀，拖着一步一回头的Josh走向他们的车子。Jensen皱紧眉头目送父亲和哥哥远去，Jared不知所措地站在他身边，伸手想揽住他的腰却被他闪开，径直走向Impala，拉开车门坐在了驾驶座上。Jared满腹狐疑地坐上副驾驶，下意识地看了看后座上的Chad，Chad冲他耸了耸肩。  
院子大门缓缓打开，猎人的车队鱼贯而出，朝华盛顿的方向驶去。Jensen驾驶着Impala跟在最后，在转弯时和大部队转向相反的方向。Jared从后视镜里看到一片猩红的车尾灯，又偏过脸看向Jensen静静等对方解释。Jensen斜了他一眼，果真主动开了口，“我们从另一边包抄过去突袭。”  
面对这个解释Jared心存狐疑所以没有做出回应，但也没有继续追问，坐在后座的Chad想反驳，但没等他张开嘴，不知是路面不平还是故意的，Jensen猛地一打方向盘让车子行驶出一道S型，Chad就啪叽一下子糊在了车门上又被甩到另一边，被晃得晕头转向只顾着破口大骂自然也就忘了想说什么。车子没行驶多久便路过一家医院，Jensen把车停在了路边，不需要多说，Jared就打开车门迈了出去，又低头敲敲车窗。  
“不用熄火，我很快就回来。”  
Jensen点头，目送Jared的身影消失在医院大门后轻呼出一口气，趴在方向盘上进行短暂的休息，线条刚毅的肩膀向下垮着，似乎很疲倦。Chad注视着Jensen，手摸进夹克衫口袋里又滑出，悄无声息地从后视镜看不到的角度伸向Jensen一动不动的脖颈。在他的手快要接触到Jensen的皮肤时手腕突然被一把捏住，Jensen回过头，绿眼睛冷冰冰地看向他，有力的手指发力一扭，他感觉到手腕一阵刺痛，掌心藏着的注射器便掉了下来。  
“Jeff让你趁Jared不在时杀了我，是不是。”从语气上听不出怒气，Jensen只是微蹙起眉头，“我死了Lucifer就无法打开那个封印了，对吧。”  
Chad没想辩解，沉默着点点头，另一只手里握着枪抵上Jensen的头。Jensen没有躲闪，反而扬起嘴角，眼角弯弯的笑纹显示出他并没受到枪口的影响。  
“但杀掉我的话Lucifer不会死，他还是会带着恶魔军队袭击人类。”Jensen一直都心平气和，放开Chad的手腕，“他不会善罢甘休。”  
子弹咔嚓一声上膛。  
看来说服无效，Jensen无奈地叹了一口气，“杀了我你们也是打不败Lucifer的。”  
Chad的手指搭在扳机上没有动，他的动作停滞了两秒，又更用力地让枪口压紧Jensen的头。  
“你没有告诉Jared真相，他以为我们是去杀Lucifer，而不是夹着尾巴逃跑。”  
“是的。”Jensen口吻依旧保持着平静，“但我也不打算夹着尾巴逃跑。”  
Chad惊讶地挑高眉梢，抬了抬下巴示意Jensen说下去。  
Jensen苦笑了一下。  
“我另有打算。我能阻止Lucifer，只是需要你的帮助……我需要你帮我看好Jared，他一定不会同意我的计划。”

Jared拿着保温箱回来时看到Jensen正面色严峻地握着手机，Chad坐在后座上悠闲地哼歌，看不出发生过矛盾的迹象。Jared坐回到副驾驶的位置上，Jensen看了他一眼，对电话那边“嗯”“好”地答应着什么，随后挂掉了电话，把手机收回口袋里，一打方向盘让车子重新回到道路上。Jared一反常态地闭着嘴安安静静地看窗外的风景，看着靠近地平线的地方显露出远处城镇的灯火阑珊，离地平线较远的天幕上繁星闪烁，很像小时候花圃里的星空。  
也像极了那时雪夜里Jensen闪闪发光的眼睛。  
Jared知道自己有时候挺多愁善感的，感情丰富是好事，但当上猎人后想太多就会坏事，情感压抑久了倒也习惯了，可自从和Jensen重逢，他就总无法控制自己怀念从前的旧时光，一丁点火星都能点燃回忆的火把，噼噼啪啪地越燃越旺。他望着星空出神，丝毫没注意到Jensen突然关掉了车灯。  
“怎么回事？”  
Chad先惊慌地打破了沉默，Jared这才注意到他们正在黑暗中减速滑行。这条小路没有路灯，所以周遭漆黑一片，只有一半吸血鬼血统的Jared集中精力才能勉强看清道路的轮廓，对于人类来说大概就跟蒙上了眼睛没什么区别。Chad手忙脚乱地给子弹上了膛，Jared怕枪走火就伸手压下枪口，扭过头询问Jensen怎么回事。  
还没等Jensen回答，挡风玻璃啪地一声被什么东西打碎。Jared听见Jensen低声咒骂了一句，一下子将车前灯开到最亮的远光，几个正逼近他们的黑影突然停下脚步捂着眼睛发出惨叫。  
吸血鬼都有夜视能力，他们在黑暗中视物丝毫不受影响，但敏感的眼睛被突如其来的光亮直射便会在一瞬间剧痛暴盲。Jared有点钦佩地看向Jensen，看到他额上有一道被碎玻璃划出的血痕，眯着眼睛皱紧眉头，纤长的睫毛不停地抖动，看上去很痛苦。  
纯血的眼睛比普通吸血鬼更敏锐对光也更敏感，恐怕现在Jensen的痛苦不在对面的敌人之下。但Jared没时间去察看Jensen的情况，迅速地从腰间抽出手枪瞄准对面躲避光照的敌人将他们一一射杀，Chad也借着光亮连续扣动扳机。Jensen用力眨眨眼睛让自己适应目前的亮度，猛地一踩油门撞向袭来的吸血鬼。  
一个疯狂的家伙跳上车前盖，把手伸向车内抓住Jensen的脖颈，漆黑的眼珠凶狠得如同猛兽，张开嘴巴咆哮着露出锋利的獠牙。Jensen放开方向盘从车座下抽出匕首狠狠捅进恶魔的眼窝，恶魔尖叫起来，但是卡着Jensen脖颈的手没有放松。Jared干净利落地一枪轰烂了他的头。  
“你还好吗？”Jared将恶魔的尸体丢出车外，忧虑地看到更多恶魔向他们袭来，“该死……他们数量很多。”  
“再坚持一会儿。”  
Jensen狠打一把方向盘让车子向侧面漂移，车尾撞飞了一只从后方冲过来的恶魔，但有两只恶魔打破了Chad那侧的车窗，直接将Chad拖出了车外。  
“Chad！”  
Jared吼着好友的名字，Jensen抢先一步将车子刹住打开门冲了过去，和恶魔们扭打在一起。Jared想扑上去帮忙，但瞬间涌上来的几只恶魔挡住了他的去路。  
每一只恶魔都力大无穷，但有了上次与混血恶魔交手的教训Jared不再和他们硬碰硬，看准了机会直接一颗子弹送到致命的部位。在打斗的间隙他忍不住瞥向Jensen的方向，生怕Jensen会吃亏自己又不能及时去帮忙，但看到的景象证明了他的担心是多余的——没了阳光威胁后的Jensen身手灵巧动作敏捷，纯血的灵敏感官让他提前就能预判出对方的攻击，裹在绷带里的手握着沾满血污的银刀，在对方动作露出破绽时毫不犹豫地砍上去，果断得像是个久经沙场的猎人。Chad在Jensen的帮助下重新握着枪回到车里，人类跟不上吸血鬼们的速度，只能勉强自保。Jared徒手折断了面前恶魔的脖子，手上迅速地给枪换上新弹夹，三步两步来到Jensen身边，Jensen心领神会地握着刀靠过来，两人背靠背，全神贯注地对付面前的敌人。  
远处不停地有伸出獠牙的吸血鬼恶魔向他们逼近，几乎是黑压压的一片，每只恶魔的额上都烙着倒五芒星的印记。Jared吞了吞口水，心里暗暗地大呼不好。  
“再坚持一会儿。”Jensen的声音听上去也很紧张，但他握紧了刀柄，手指关节处缠着的绷带上染着几滴恶魔的黑血，重复着安慰的话，“相信我，再坚持一会儿，再坚持一会儿。”  
听了Jensen的话后Jared真的平静了下来，仿佛Jensen才是经验丰富的猎人。扑上来的恶魔或黑或红的眼睛里满是可怖的憎恨和残暴，是Jared从未见过的凶残，但两个人都没有退缩，坚决地挥刀、扣动扳机，直到刀子卷了刃、打光最后一颗子弹。一只耳朵被削掉一半的恶魔从侧面扑向Jensen，而Jensen手里的刀子卡了尸体的骨缝间拔不出来。  
Jensen想抬脚将恶魔踢开，Jared抢先一刀砍掉了恶魔的头颅。  
Jensen还没来得及道谢，从另一侧又扑上来一只混血恶魔，这次恶魔的目标却是Jared。恶魔比树干还结实的手臂死死卡住Jared的脖子，枪没了子弹，Jared用银质枪柄贴上恶魔的皮肤，但嘶嘶的烧灼声中恶魔的力道丝毫没有减弱。  
该死……  
Jared痛苦地用力想掰开恶魔的手臂，但缺氧和血流受阻让他无法挣脱钳制。意识快速地被抽离，而他担忧的是自己要是死了的话Jensen该怎么办，Jensen一个人对付不了这么多怪物。  
Jensen一直告诉他再坚持一会儿，他便努力让自己别这么快就丧失斗志，但恶魔太过强大，他无法再抵抗……  
Jared，再坚持一下，Jared！  
Jensen似乎在他耳边呼喊，意识像一根抽紧的弦悬在那里，他奋力地用手肘撞恶魔的软肋进行最后一搏。不知是自己的反抗有了成效还是别的什么原因，脖子上的压力骤然减轻，他向侧面打了滚狼狈地跪在地上，在逐渐清晰的视野里看到Jensen死抓着恶魔的头发，嘴巴紧紧咬着对方的脖颈。恶魔在哀嚎，抽搐了几下便倒地不动，Jensen丢开手里的尸体，嘴唇和下巴上满是血污，新生出的獠牙已经不再是小小嫩嫩的样子，而是锋利尖锐的，像是掠食动物的犬齿——那是属于纯血吸血鬼的毒牙，危险而且致命。  
耳边隆隆的轰鸣没有消失，反而在逐渐增大，Jared才昏昏沉沉地意识到那不是耳鸣而是摩托车引擎的怒吼。摩托车明亮的大灯照在Jensen苍白的脸上，眼睛在深红色血渍的映衬下是他从未见过的莹绿。  
Jensen用盖着绷带的手背擦了擦嘴边的血，看着恶魔扑过来也不躲闪，反而笑着看向摩托车上的人。恶魔狞笑着抓向他的胸口，突然被银箭精准地刺穿了喉咙。Jared看得目瞪口呆，望向箭射来的方向，在看清摩托车上的人是谁时几乎控制不住脸上的笑容。  
“Stephen？！”他对着摩托车上手持弓箭的男人大喊，“老兄，居然是你？”  
“现在不是怀旧套近乎的时候。”另外一边传来一个似曾相识的男声，“休息够了没有？”  
Jared转过头，看到一个身材高挑模样英俊的年轻男人持枪站在他身后，蓝眼睛里盛满笑意，手上的枪却毫不含糊地弹无虚发。  
“你……”Jared眨眨眼睛，竟一时想不起来对方的名字。  
“不是吧，只记得Amell不记得我。”男人夸张地装出十分痛心的样子，没持枪的手捂上心口，“亏我接到Ackles的电话就赶过来了。”  
“Tom.”Jensen将Stephen丢过来的三棱刀捅进敌人胸口，无奈地看了那男人一眼，“现在也不是开玩笑的时候。”  
“你从前可不这么无聊，Jason.”  
Tom故意叫错Jensen的名字，果不其然Jensen立刻板着脸纠正他，“是Jensen。”  
Jared这下想起来了这货是谁——Tom Welling，和Josh一样同是贵族大少爷，从前没少来Ackles庄园做客，每次见到Jensen都要“Jason”“Jason”地叫个不停，没少把Jensen惹炸毛，但他们的感情还是很不错，甚至一度让Josh有了危机感。至于Stephen，明明也是个贵族少爷并且还长了一张严肃的俊脸，却也贪玩爱闹得很，Jared曾经和他是非常好的玩伴，用Jensen的话说就是，白痴和白痴之间的白痴引力。  
但事实证明Tom和Stephen还是很靠谱的，有了他们的帮助战况被快速扭转，恶魔的吼叫逐渐变成惨叫，最后一只吸血鬼恶魔同时被银子弹和银箭射中倒地。Jared气喘吁吁地把刀从尸体里拔出，站直身体第一件事就是用目光寻找Jensen。Jensen看上去也很疲惫，走路的姿势都摇摇晃晃，Jared伸手想要去扶，却被Jensen躲了开，伸出去的手只能尴尬地停在半空，干咳了一声对另两个看热闹的人发问，“你们怎么来了，Amell家族和Welling家族的大少爷？”  
“Lucifer洗劫了我们的庄园，夺走了「钥匙」。”提到钥匙Tom看了Jensen一眼，“我们当然不会轻易放过他。”  
“等等，你们也是纯血吸血鬼？”Chad这才从Impala里钻出来，脸上身上都是血但精神得很，听到两个特殊的家族姓氏后眼睛一亮，“Amell和……Welling？你们也是四大家族的人？”  
Tom和Stephen这才注意到Chad的存在，人血的气味让他们不自觉地伸出獠牙。Chad被吓得一激灵向后退一步，Jensen立刻瞪了吸血鬼们一眼，示意他们管好自己的牙齿。  
“抱歉。”Stephen耸耸肩，“条件反射而已，我们都是吃饱了才来的。”  
Tom在一旁边笑边点头，友好地对人类猎人做了个邀请的手势，“跟我来，我的车里有急救箱。”  
Chad对于吸血鬼的牙齿还有所忌惮，迟疑着不肯挪步，Jensen对他使了个眼色，他居然乖乖地跟着Tom走开了。Stephen的目光在Jensen和Jared之间流转，张张嘴欲言又止，最后还是什么都没说跟在Tom身后。  
这一切Jared都看在眼里，他知道Jensen向他隐瞒了一些事情，但他更了解Ackles家小少爷的性格，看上去随和柔软实际上倔得要命，不想让人知道的事就算是上帝也没有办法。Jensen额上被碎玻璃划破的伤口看上去有点严重，皮肉的边缘肿胀鲜红，不过血已经开始凝固，估计以纯血的恢复速度来看过不了多一会儿就会痊愈，但让伤口晾着也不是个办法。  
“你应该跟着他们过去，”Jared轻声说，“你该处理一下额头上的伤口。”  
“Impala里有药膏。”Jensen将胳膊伸到车子里，从车座后面的口袋里掏出个扁平的金属盒子，又把小盒子丢给Jared，自己坐上车前盖扬起脸，“帮个忙？”  
如果不是理智告诉他Jensen是要他帮忙涂药膏，他会以为Jensen在向他索吻——这根本不怪他想歪，Jensen这家伙从来都意识不到自己在撅嘴，绿眼睛一眨一眨睫毛也跟着一抖一抖的，而且伤血迹让整个人看起来更加性感。Jared尽可能心无旁骛地捧起Jensen的脸，挖一块药膏轻柔地涂在伤口上，再用指腹慢慢推开。大概是药膏刺激到了伤口，Jensen眉头皱了一下，而这一皱眉让Jared涂药的动作瞬间停滞，连呼吸都放得轻了。  
感觉到Jared的紧张后Jensen闷闷地笑了一声，舌尖在齿间若隐若现，两只原本撑在身侧的手也不安分地抓上了Jared的衣领。大概Jensen也不只是想让他给他涂药膏吧，所以才急急地支走Chad他们，Jared这样推断，扶着Jensen脑后的手反而不知道该怎么办好了。  
“怎么，你要用亲吻来帮我治伤么？”  
直到Jensen出言提醒，Jared这才意识到他们的姿势有多么像接吻，之后他们也真的这么做了——他吻上了Jensen的额头，Jensen抓着衣领让他的吻向下移到嘴唇。Jensen的口中还留有血的味道，恶魔的血液辛辣苦涩，但Jared愿意为了这个吻迷恋上那种不讨人爱的味道。  
亲吻结束后Jensen靠在Jared怀里，脸侧紧紧地贴上Jared的胸口，像是在倾听那里坚定有力的心跳，也像是在留恋Jared身上的温度。Jared抱着怀里微凉的躯体，心里突然没来由地慌得不得了。  
心慌让他抱得更用力，同时他听见Jensen在轻叹，灵活的手指熟练地解开他的裤子，手覆上胯间的动作暗示性极强。  
“哈。”Jared并不感到意外，呼吸开始变得深慢潮湿，“现在？”  
“也许过不了多久我们就要死了。”Jensen的唇角向上弯，捉住Jared的手放在自己的后腰，“所以……”  
他自嘲地嗤笑一声，因为坐在车前盖上而无法踩到地面的脚晃荡了几下，用小腿把Jared勾得更近。  
“管他呢。”  
Jared呼吸一滞，他感觉到Jensen的手伸进了他的裤子里，隔着内裤抚摸他的性器让那里的火焰腾地点燃。他不可思议地低头看向Jensen，Jensen眼中映出他的倒影。  
那双曾经装下了整片夜空璀璨星辉的眼睛，如今里面满满的都是他。只有他。  
Jensen湿润的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，轻声呢喃了一声，操我。  
火苗成功地引燃了欲望的引线，从那一刻开始他把一切顾虑都抛在了脑后。他握紧Jensen的腰侧，牙齿啃咬着Jensen的锁骨，在Jensen难耐地仰起头时又一口咬上坚硬的喉结，让那里的皮肤沁出颗颗血珠。他听到Jensen发出颤抖低哑的痛哼，突然不忍心让自己的爱人忍受疼痛，收回牙齿变为伸出舌头细细地舔舐纯血敏感的皮肤。Jensen的呼吸凌乱成一团，混着鼻音的呻吟让Jared的下身一下子硬了起来。他隔着衬衫揉搓Jensen胸前凸起的两点，Jensen轻微地哽咽一声，这让他几乎是疯狂地扯下Jensen的裤子。Jensen立刻配合地屈起腿分别贴在Jared身侧，缠上他的腰。  
他们的身体再次无比亲密地胶合在一起，Jared扶着自己的阴茎缓慢地插入，Jensen低泣着蜷起脚趾，大腿夹紧Jared精瘦的腰肢。宽大的手掌贴着Jensen泛红的皮肤，手指牢牢地印在上面，过不了多久就会变成淤青的指痕，另外Jared的亲吻和噬咬也烙下了更多血色的吻痕。Jensen双手死死扣着Jared结实的肩膀，身体被撞击得在车前盖上一下下摩擦，臀瓣热辣辣地滚烫一片，车子摇晃的吱嘎声中混杂着他们纷乱的喘息。然而Jared突然用大手托住Jensen的屁股，将他直接从车前盖上抱了起来。  
Jensen几乎发出了一声尖叫，眼圈一下子红了——那个怪力的混血小混蛋还记得那根怪物似的阴茎在他屁股里没出来吗？但还没等他抗议地咒骂出声，Jared居然得寸进尺地走动了起来，像是设计好了角度似的每走一步都让那根埋在他身体里的阴茎戳中腺体让他没工夫抱怨，只能抱紧Jared的脖子哭泣。车门被拉开，他晕乎乎地感叹那怪力混蛋还能腾出一只手开门，紧接着后背就接触到了Impala光滑的皮质座垫，Jared顺势压在他身上，他抱着Jared脖颈的手松了开转而去抚摸Jared的脸颊，Jared闭上眼睛感受着他的触碰，抓着他的臀瓣挺动腰胯抽插撞击，把他压进真皮坐垫里狠狠地操弄，让他哭得喉咙发哑。  
高潮来临时他们的灵魂似乎蒸腾在车子里翻滚交织，那一瞬间他们的脑子里都是空白一片的，狭小的空间里布满了抖动着的湿热呼吸，抽泣让Jensen的胸口不停地上下起伏，Jared的双臂撑在他的头颅两侧，汗珠顺着发梢滴到潮红的脸颊上，和泪痕混在一起，Jared俯下头吻去那些纵横交错在Jensen脸上的水渍。  
“Jared.”呼吸平稳下来之后Jensen抬起双臂环住Jared的脖颈，一遍又一遍地念Jared的名字，“Jared，Jared……”  
Jared抱着Jensen的腰和他一起坐起来，Jensen的呼唤没有让他感到平静和满足，反而心慌的感觉越来越强烈。  
“Jared，Jared，Jared.”  
Jensen把头埋在Jared的颈侧，在Jared看不到的角度慢慢伸出锐利的獠牙，刺破了Jared的皮肤。  
“Jen……？！”  
Jared猛地推开Jensen，Jensen重新被推倒在座椅上，没有移动也没起身，静静地躺在那里，悲伤地看着Jared，Jared捂住被咬伤的地方一脸惊愕地瞪着他。  
纯血吸血鬼的獠牙毒性极强，几乎可以杀死一切生物……即使是强壮的混血，被成年纯血的牙齿咬伤后也要昏迷半天。  
Jared感觉到他眼前模糊得像是被蒙上了一层厚厚的纱幔，随后纱幔逐渐缠住他的嘴巴，缠住他的手脚，他在一点点失去知觉。听觉是最后丧失的，他听到Jensen一声如同叹息的「我爱你」，最后用残存的力气勾了勾唇角，露出一个苦涩的笑容。  
瞧，他的爱人总是那么记仇。  
他的爱人……  
他失去了意识。  
……  
眼前逐渐有了亮光。Jared努力睁大眼睛，光亮从原先萤火般的星星点点慢慢扩散成一块光斑，直到视野变得清晰后他才分辨出发光的东西是窗子，他所在的地方是猎人酒馆二楼的客房，外面已经是白昼。  
脖子上被Jensen咬伤的部位肿得老高，他记得小时候Jensen不小心咬伤过他的舌头，那时候Jensen还是只未成年的小吸血鬼，獠牙的毒性还不强，但也让他的舌头肿了好多天。估计这次的咬伤个把月都不会好了，Jared愤愤地想，早知如此卖点力把Jensen折腾得咬人的力气都没有就好了。  
头很疼，他想用手按摩一下快裂开的额角让自己舒服一点，却出乎意料地发现自己的手被牢牢地铐在床上，自己还没恢复足够的力气去拉断它。他有点慌张，拉扯手铐直到金属碰撞的哗啦声引来了人，以及Chad熟悉的嗓音。  
“提前说一声，这可不是我的主意，是你那个高贵血统的小男友吩咐我这么干的。”  
Jensen……他还真是报仇报得彻底啊，难道这时候他不应该跳出来指着我的鼻子大笑，说没良心的混血小变态也有这一天……之类的话吗。他几乎能想象出来Jensen眉飞色舞的得意模样，整张脸都明媚得像吸收了月和星的光辉，那是一向沉稳内敛的Jensen只有在他面前才会显露出的调皮可爱。他伸长了脖子向四周观望，却并没有看到Jensen的身影。  
Jensen在哪。Jared想开口发问，但他的声带似乎还在麻痹的状态，像他那不大听使唤的手脚。那种心慌的感觉又来了，Jared皱紧眉头深深吸气希望能让这难过的感觉消失，但无济于事。他不知道那份不安来自于何处，脑中浮现过不祥的念头，他连忙将那个念头从脑子里赶出去。  
Chad走到床前站定，手里拿着刚开封的血袋，把插在里面的吸管塞进Jared嘴里。少了平常的嬉皮笑脸，Chad脸色看上去有点阴沉严肃，“你男友特地嘱咐我在你醒了以后给你喝这个，他说这玩意可以让你快点恢复。但说实话，要不是看在他去送死份儿上，我才不想给吸血鬼当饲养员。”  
送死？！Jared听到那两个字后震惊地瞪大眼睛，想询问但只能张大嘴说不出话，嘴里叼着的吸管滑了出来，样子有点滑稽。Chad知道他会是这个反应，也知道他要问什么，可话到了嘴边望着Jared的双眼就怎么也说不出口了。Jared有点急躁地捏紧拳头，绷紧的肌肉上青筋毕现，仿佛没有手铐的束缚他就会一拳招呼在Chad脸上，直到把Chad知道的东西全都逼出来。慢慢地Jared眼睛里的急迫变成了恳求，Chad看了他一会儿，叹了一口气。  
“你干瞪我也没用。”Chad重新把吸管塞进Jared唇间，“你乖乖把这玩意喝掉，我就把我知道的都告诉你。”  
Jared努力吸着袋里的血液，吸瘪了袋子也吸瘪了腮帮，急躁地咕咚咕咚将血迅速喝光。Chad丢掉空袋子，坐到Jared身边，Jared的眼神像是喷了火。  
Chad真的把他知道的都告诉了Jared。他先对Jared说了实情，Michael封印的由来和封印是怎样的，以及解除封印的「钥匙」是什么。听到这里时Jared艰难地吞咽了一下，嘴唇颤抖着，除了一声哽咽似的哀鸣以外什么都没发出。接着Chad说到了Jensen的「计划」。  
其实那个计划究竟是什么Chad也无从得知，Jensen没说得太详细，但从Chad零碎的话语间Jared也明白了Jensen应该逃走的，应该离Lucifer越远越好，然而Jensen没对他提过，也并不打算这么干。  
Jensen在车库里异样的神情，开车时若有所思的忧虑，咬伤他脖子后悲伤的眼神和那一声如同叹息的「我爱你」。  
Jensen找来了Tom和Stephen——他们同样被Lucifer害得失去了亲人，Jensen选择和他们一起战斗，却想方设法地抛下他。Jensen从没有主动地离开过他，这次却是例外，因为Jensen知道「计划」不会被他同意。  
Jensen之前靠在他怀里对他说，他会帮他向Lucifer报仇。  
Jensen不仅记仇，而且说话一向算话。  
“对了，Jensen还让我替他对你说一句……”Chad突然停住了，一拍脑门，像下定了决心似的从衣兜里掏出钥匙，利落地为Jared解开手铐，“他说……”他拉长了尾音，把Jared从床上拉起来，眼眶酸了嘴上却不留情，“太肉麻了我说不出口，走，我带你去找他……等干掉了Lucifer，让他亲口对你说。”  
Jared被Chad搀扶着站起身，费了好大的力气才对Chad说出一句“谢谢”，眼圈一下子红了，可怜兮兮的模样像极了找不到主人的幼犬。他握紧好友的手，视线被泪水氤得模糊一片。

Chad把车开得飞快，他们出发时晌午已过，天还没全黑下来他们就抵达了华盛顿，再往北开三十公里就能到目的地——那座百年前遭遇屠城的小镇，Michael封印的所在地。越靠近那座小镇人烟就越是稀少，最后道路基本上是看不到了，只是一片昏黄的沙土，车子驶过的地方都像刮了沙尘暴。空气中有硫磺的气味，托一半吸血鬼基因的福，那味道在Jared嗅来是令人作呕的刺鼻。一阵卷着砂砾的风吹过，送来了远方战斗的声音。  
Ackles家族和猎人的联盟与Lucifer的恶魔军队在进行打斗，Jared在风中听出了Jeff射杀吸血鬼时习惯性发出的怒吼，听出了爪子撕开皮肤、内脏掉落在地上的粘腻闷响，也听出了纯血吸血鬼们作战时与人类不同的轻盈脚步。但他没有听见他想听到的声音。  
他在寻找Jensen的声音，Jensen的痕迹，哪怕只有一点蛛丝马迹也好……他很恐慌，甚至开始后悔，后悔自己当初沉浸在自私的复仇中想当然地离开Jensen，他应该一直陪在Jensen身边，应该呆在Ackles庄园里做一个平凡的小花匠而不把报仇看得那么重要，应该带着Jensen逃得越远越好。  
前面的路被斑驳的高墙拦住，唯一的缺口也被铁丝网封死。Chad将车速减慢，问他该向哪边走。他没回答，自顾自地打开车门，Chad吓得急忙踩一脚刹车，看着Jared下了车，身体已经恢复了正常但依旧像行尸走肉一般走向铁丝墙，手指扣在网眼中，铁丝网在Jared手中像是纸糊的，撕拉一声扯出一个大洞。Jared钻了过去，Chad连喊好几声他也不答应，气得直骂娘，只能眼睁睁地看着Jared钻进墙后阴暗的小巷。  
巷子两边是破旧的房屋，昏黄的路灯无规律地闪烁，到处可见散落在地上的白骨，大概是跨越了整个世纪的遗骸吧，死者的骸骨都已经和这座死城一样残破不堪。不知什么时候头顶的天空被乌云填满，不过一会儿竟开始有雪花静静地飘落，又从零星的雪沫迅速地变为大片大片的鹅毛雪，密密麻麻铺天盖地，让这个被时间遗忘的地方变得生动了点。纯白的雪花落在白骨上，两种白色混在一起，让人分不清哪里是白骨，哪里是积雪。  
雪让空气湿润了一些，硫磺的气味也变得淡了点，这对于Jared的嗅觉来说是极大的好消息的同时也带来了一个坏消息——他嗅到了Jensen的气味，主要是，Jensen血液的气味。  
解除封印的方式是……把四个家族次子的全部血液淋在Michael的棺木上……  
Jensen……是Ackles家族的二儿子。  
不，不不不——  
他开始奔跑起来，仿佛变回了那个刚得知母亲被杀害之后的混血小孩，茫然失措地在雪地里跌跌撞撞。他顺着越来越浓郁的血腥味寻找过去，心中最坏的预感在一点点成型。雪水在他脸上纵横交错，也流进他的嘴里，是咸的。他脸上的液体是咸涩的。  
他止住了脚步，胸口急促地一起一伏，血腥指引他来到一所教堂前，教堂外墙雕刻着的大天使静静地伫立在黑暗中，一脸悲悯地望着他。  
他来不及抹一把脸上的水珠，用力地推开教堂的大门，随后看到的景象几乎让他的心跳都停了下来，全身的血液都要凝固了——  
教堂内没有祷告的信徒，只有一地恶魔的死尸。没有仁爱神圣的神父，只有握着利刃的魔鬼……以及解开封印的「祭品」。  
教堂中央是一座坟墓，三具被放干了血的尸体丢弃在一边，巨大的银色十字架立在坟前，Jensen毫无生气的身体被绑在上面，浑身上下都是血和伤口。Lucifer手里的刀在Jensen被牢牢绑住的手臂上划出一道深可见骨的伤痕，却没多少血流出来。Lucifer不满地咒骂了一句，突然转过头看向Jared，嘴角咧成狰狞残忍的笑容。  
“我以为你要错过这场好戏了，Jared Padalecki。”  
Lucifer垂下手，扯下Jensen一边的裤腿，用刀刺破大腿上的血管，这次血顺利地涌了出来，顺着Jensen赤裸的脚趾滴落，滴进十字架下吸饱了血殷红一片的土地里。Jensen发出痛苦地闷哼，手指虚弱地抽动，原本紧闭的青白眼皮在听到Jared的名字后艰难地睁开，金绿色的眼珠涣散失神，在看清Jared时亮了一下，睫毛抖着从眼角落下一颗泪珠。  
他的Jensen还活着。  
这个认知对于呆立在原地的Jared来说像是一记正中胸口的重拳，让他那颗几乎停止跳动的心脏隆隆地跳得飞快，血液重新在身体里流动，怒火操纵着他的手臂，让他从腰后拔出手枪，对着Lucifer连续地扣动起扳机。  
子弹在飞到离Lucifer只有十几厘米的距离时突然减速直至停止，像是打在了一堵水做的墙上，子弹剧烈地旋转激得墙上泛起螺旋状的花纹，却无法穿透它。看到Jared愤怒又惊愕的表情后Lucifer笑意更浓，眼睛里蓝光闪烁，没持刀的手随意地一挥，Jared就感觉自己被一只巨大的手整个捏着脖颈提起来，又重重地摔向地面。  
Jensen半睁开的眼睛始终望着他，被绑住的四肢尽最大可能在束缚中挣扎，这让更多的血从无处不在的伤口里流出，和肤色一样灰白的嘴唇颤抖着蠕动，微弱地呢喃着什么。轻得如同一缕青烟的声音钻进Jared的耳朵里，听清Jensen的话后他的肋骨下阵阵刺痛起来。  
Jared，求你，别伤害你自己。  
Jared咬咬牙从地上爬起来，以自己最快的速度扑向那个伤害了Jensen的强大魔鬼，但那堵看不见的墙依旧阻挡了他的攻击，拳头打在墙上后只是在那上面留下一圈浅浅的痕迹，反而是腕骨发出咔吧一声脆响。他重新被Lucifer丢到墙上，肩和背痛到麻木，肋骨和锁骨恐怕是断掉了，但他仍然义无反顾地摇摇晃晃地站起来，飞蛾扑火般再次冲过去。  
他知道自己是无法战胜Lucifer的，即使他现在长大了不再是那个只能蜷在雪地里哭泣的小孩子，即使他已经成为了一名强壮的猎人，但他依旧无法与初代吸血鬼抗衡，无法保护自己想要保护的人。  
他只是……不想放弃。  
即使这不能伤Lucifer分毫，即使这只能给他带来痛苦，即使这只能让他走向死亡。但只要有一点点可能性他要去尝试，如果结局是与Jensen死在一起，他也心甘情愿了。  
Jensen依然喃喃地乞求Jared停下，Jared依然冲上去试图阻止Lucifer，一次又一次地被Lucifer强大的力量弹开、撞上墙壁。鲜血从Jared骨折的鼻子里涌出来，他晃了晃头让自己从短暂的晕厥中清醒，变形的膝盖传来的疼痛又让他咬掉了口腔内壁的肉。他朝地上吐了一口血，机械性地向前迈了两步，又像断了线的人偶轰然倒地。他的眼睛睁着，从倾斜了的模糊视野里看着Jensen，看着那双漂亮的绿眼睛里再流不出眼泪，身上的伤口也不再向外流血。  
顺着Jensen的脚趾往下淌的血流慢慢变细，逐渐细成一根血线，最后变成一滴滴地向下滴落。Lucifer丢开手里的刀刃，注视着那片埋葬着他兄弟的土地，一瞬间泪流满面。  
“一百年了……Michael，整整一百年了啊。”  
Lucifer在低语，声音里饱含着沉淀百年的想念和爱意，不断向外涌泪的眼睛神经质地瞪大，脸上的表情是丧失理智的疯狂。大地开始震动，浸满了血液的土地上逐渐出现裂缝，亮光像利刃刺穿地面从裂缝中钻出。随后光亮又渐渐消失，地面开始坍塌，十字架前形成一个深不见底、一点点扩大的黑洞，属于地狱的凄厉哭嚎和惨叫声从黑洞里传出，疾风骤雨般让人心生恐惧。Lucifer下意识向后退了一步防止自己掉入黑洞中，等待着Michael的封印被完全打开，从地狱里冲出来和他重逢。  
然而他没等来他所期待的，地面依然在剧烈地震动，像是有什么东西在地下挣扎却又无法挣脱。Lucifer嘴边的笑容逐渐抹平，布满黑色血丝的眼珠木然地转了转，猛地扭过头瞪向被绑在十字架上一动不动的Jensen，大步流星地走过去，一拳击在Jensen看上去毫无知觉的脸侧。  
“你……”Lucifer咬牙切齿，抓着Jensen的下巴掰正被他揍得歪向一侧的头颅，“你做了什么？”  
Jensen被这一拳击得从晕厥中暂时清醒，努力睁开眼睛后看到愤怒的Lucifer和半开的黑洞，竟轻笑了一声，眼睛里透出轻蔑的神色。Lucifer像是恍然大悟般扯开Jensen残破不堪的衣袖，果不其然在Jensen小臂上发现了还未来得及愈合针孔。  
“这是什么。”Lucifer在怒吼，喉咙里有一只野兽在翻滚，“抓捕你的时候我明明不允许任何人在你身上用死人血……你身上为什么会有针孔。”  
Jensen继续保持轻蔑的眼神，因为失血脸色灰败得像石膏像，但带着淡淡的笑意，从容不迫地看着Lucifer气急败坏的样子。  
“四大家族次子全身的血液才能完全解开封印……如果少个几百毫升的话，封印的外壳会被打开，而还有一部分……束缚着你哥哥身体的那部分，就无法开启了呢。”Jensen的声音几乎细不可闻，但每个字都清晰地灌入Lucifer的耳朵里，“我要是说我在故意被你抓住之前去献血站献了400cc的全血，你信不信呢，bitch？”  
听了Jensen的话后Lucifer怒极反笑，从地上捡起沾满血迹的刀子，泄愤般挥向Jensen。Jared想站起来去阻止，但他做不到，只能从肿胀的喉咙里挤出绝望的低吼，眼睁睁地看着Lucifer的刀刺进Jensen的左上腹。Jensen已经发不出任何声音，嘴巴微微张开，哽咽卡在喉咙里，头软软地垂了下去。身体里最后的一点血顺着刀柄滴下，大概是因为这点血又使封印打开了些的缘故，地面的震动更加剧烈，Jensen身后的十字架下泥土开始松动，笨重的十字架发生倾斜，直至倒向黑洞。Jared看到Jensen闭上了眼睛，他尖叫着伸出鲜血的手，却无法拉住正在坠落的爱人。  
他看到Jensen滑向黑洞，毫无血色的脸庞在黑洞里显得更加苍白，像一片雪花落入黑夜，被黑夜接入掌心，随即融化在里面。  
Jensen……堕入了地狱。  
他张大了嘴巴，却发不出声音，泪水盈满了眼眶，却不再滴落了。  
不远处突然传来枪响，Lucifer毫无防备地被子弹击中向后退了一步，险些掉入身后的地狱黑洞，随后一支银箭钉在了Lucifer面前骤然形成的防御墙上。初代吸血鬼无法被杀死，Lucifer捂住被射中的伤口皱紧眉头，眼中迸发出蓝光击向偷袭他的人。  
Jared吃力地寻着子弹射过来的方向看去，发现刚才还躺在地上的两具「恶魔尸体」站了起来，仔细一看才察觉那是Tom和Stephen，但这次他们没时间说俏皮话，Lucifer那种魔鬼一般无形强大的力量让他们吃到了和Jared一样的苦头。  
“告诉我你有个计划。”Jared对他们俩喊，目光一直盯着黑洞不放，发现黑洞吞噬了Jensen之后开始缩小，语气也变得焦急起来，“告诉我你们有个该死的计划！”  
“计划就是Jensen负责打开封印，我们把Lucifer弄进去！”Stephen在躲避的间隙对Jared吼回去，“你歇够了吗？歇够了过来帮一下忙！”  
Tom的枪掉落在Jared身边，他用剧痛不已的手抓过那把枪，对着Lucifer扣动扳机。  
嘭。子弹打在防御墙上，徒劳地在上面留下一个凹痕。  
嘭，嘭，嘭，嘭。Jared连续扣动着扳机，每次都对准那个凹痕将它打得更深，试图将墙打穿。Lucifer发现了他的企图，手一挥要将Jared再度抛到墙上，Tom挡在了Jared面前，代替他挡住了这一下攻击。  
“快，Jared……”Tom从牙缝里吃力地挤出这句话，唇边溢满鲜血，“封印要关闭了……”  
Jared很快就将那堵墙打出一个缺口，随后他用最后的力气从地上爬起来，努力用手抓住缺口的边缘试图将缺口扒得更大。Lucifer的力量在他身上敲打撕扯，他咬着牙硬生生地接下那些攻击，无动于衷地继续用力扒着那堵墙，直到水晶一样坚固的防御墙伴随着他的怒吼碎裂。他直直地注视着Lucifer的眼睛，支配着几乎支撑不了他体重的腿，一步一步地走向Lucifer。  
Lucifer眼中的蓝光变得具有侵略性和蛊惑性——初代吸血鬼可以通过精神控制其他的吸血鬼，Jared感觉到身体里一半的细胞都在叫嚣着顺应初代的命令让他停下脚步，而另一半却带着对Lucifer的愤怒和失去Jensen的悲伤，驱使他继续向前。每走一步他都会感觉到彻骨的疼痛，仿佛身体被生生撕成了两半，但他不在乎，伸手抓住Lucifer的脖子，将它死死掐在手里。  
他感觉到Lucifer的拳头落在他的腹部，力道大得他怀疑自己的内脏是不是变成了一团肉泥。他没有抵抗，也没有反击，他只是抓着Lucifer不让他挣脱，然后和Lucifer一起倒向黑洞。Lucifer在他耳边一遍又一遍骂他是个疯子，他微微挑起嘴角，笑得一脸从容。  
Jensen，你的计划，还真是天才啊。  
Lucifer无法被杀掉，所以只能将他也一起封印，这样恶魔军队失去了首领只能逃回地狱。这是阻止战争的最好办法了，Jen，我们做到了。  
他仰起头，看到黑洞顶部的开口迅速地缩小直至闭合。他的世界变得漆黑而且寒冷，黑暗像有实体似的裹向他，他张开双臂，拥抱爱人一样，拥抱那片黑暗的虚空。


	8. Fallen snow

刚进入地狱时耳边是吵闹的，Jared听到了之前他在黑洞外就能听见的凄厉惨叫，只是声音放大了不知多少倍，刺得耳膜生疼。坠落持续了一会儿后，接下来的一切就都归于寂静，没有声音，没有光，只能听到他自己颤抖的呼吸声和心跳。似有实体的黑暗像是在试探他，一片漆黑中他感觉不到别的东西，只觉得有什么在碰他，他警觉地伸手把触碰他身体的东西抓住，然而那东西触上他的皮肤后就迅速地从他手中逃开，只在他的手心留下金属般的触感。像是一根铁链，Jared有点疑惑，但他所在的地方是地狱，看到什么都不足为奇。  
脚底触到了地面，Jared踉跄了一下，变了形的膝盖一阵剧烈的刺痛让他险些摔倒。周遭还是黑乎乎的，只是有了轻微的光亮可以看清他所在的地方——其实这没什么用，因为他面前似乎是一片荒原，至少视线所及之处荒芜至极。他试探性地向前迈了一步，伤腿痛得他骂了句脏话，但他不打算就这么停下来。  
Come on，他都已经下了地狱，还有什么会比这更糟么。  
Jensen也掉进了黑洞中，那就说明Jensen一定也在地狱里，只是他没有找到罢了。他不知道Jensen是不是还活着，但在地狱里考虑这个问题还真是滑稽得很。  
他拖着伤腿，带着一定要找到Jensen的信念，一步一步地走向空无一物的远方。  
流逝的时间在地狱里似乎没什么意义，但越来越无法发力的膝盖提醒了他已经走了很久，该休息一下了。他暂停下脚步擦擦额角的汗向远方眺望，看到远处影影绰绰地似乎有了东西，不再只是荒原。他有一种奇妙的感觉，就是他的Jensen在那里等待他。  
他咬了咬牙深吸一口气继续前行，速度很慢但他始终没有停下来。走近了他才看清那些影影绰绰的东西是石柱，一根根安静地伫立在荒原上，像一片石头做的树林。这大概是封印本身吧，Jared好奇地用手触摸上那些柱子，发现每根石柱上都缠着纯银打造的、刻有符咒的锁链，和猎人们锁住吸血鬼时用的锁链一样只不过这个更粗，像一根根强壮的手腕。  
不远处有个靠着柱子坐着的人影，全身上下都是伤痕但脊背挺得很直，苍白破碎得像座被人遗弃的石膏雕像。Jared的呼吸一窒，眼泪唰地流了出来。  
他忘掉了腿伤跑过去，跑到那人身边，腿一软，膝盖嘭地撞上地面。他看着那人平静精致的侧脸，表情放松，睫毛低垂，像是睡着了。他伸出颤抖的手想去触碰没有血色的脸颊，却又怕惊醒他。  
“Jen，”他最后选择用哽咽的声音轻唤出爱人的名字，沾满泪水的嘴唇轻印在爱人的侧脸，“天呐，Jen……”  
Jensen慢慢地睁开了眼睛，Jared在那片莹绿色中先看到了惊喜，随后悲伤如同潮水般泛上来，在纤长的睫毛上凝成晶莹的泪珠。  
“Jared，你怎么也掉进来了。”Jensen的声音还是细小微弱的，说话明显牵动了身上的伤口，尤其是被Lucifer捅了一刀的左上腹，但他继续问，“你还活着吗？”  
“我还活着。”Jared点头，泪水随着点头的动作滴落，“我掉进来之前没有死去。”  
“谢天谢地。”Jensen唇边浮现一抹笑意，即使全身的刀伤都跟火烧似的疼，“地狱排斥活的生物，你还有机会逃出去。”  
“你也没死。”Jared看着Jensen因为伤痛而蹙起来的眉头，小心翼翼地环住Jensen冰冷的身体想把他从地上抱起来，但膝盖的伤太重无法发力，他懊恼地叹了口气，但没松手，“这次别想再丢下我。”  
“但我快死了，Jared，没了血液的吸血鬼不会活太久……死者不可能再回到人间。”Jensen气息奄奄，声音比之前更轻了点，仿佛残存的最后一点生命力也要离他而去，“但你可以。”  
“你不会死的。”Jared轻吻Jensen的额头，“我不会让你死。”  
随后Jared的嘴唇压了上来，Jensen以为他要给他一个可以抵御死亡恐惧的亲吻，但一股股温热腥咸的液体缓缓流入他口中，清苦中竟带着一点甘甜，他失去了抵抗的能力只能下意识地吞咽。等亲吻结束后Jared放开他的嘴唇，他这才注意到Jared嘴里有血，Jared他自己的血，刚才那些腥咸的液体是Jared的血。  
将一个濒死的吸血鬼从死亡线上拉回只有一个办法，那就是进食。吸血鬼身上是死血，但Jared不完全是吸血鬼，他的血没有人类那么甘甜美味，但至少能为即将死去的吸血鬼多争取一点时间。  
Jared将自己的手腕上咬出一个口子，把手腕抬到Jensen唇边，另一只手扶着Jensen的后颈让他更舒服一点。  
“虽然这里流的不是草莓奶昔，但最起码能救你一命。”Jared故作轻松地说着笑话，“能量果汁我已经拆好包了，你是打算自己喝呢，还是让我继续像刚才那样喂你？”  
Jensen感到一阵恍惚，仿佛回到了他们重逢的那个白天，Jared将笼子里的金丝雀递到他嘴边哄他喝下。  
若是那时候知道结局是这样的，他不确定自己是否还会去找Jared，是否还心甘情愿地做Jared的人质，是否还会瞒着Jared制定那个近乎于自杀的计划，但他能确定的是自己没有保护好Jared，他让Jared和他一起堕入了地狱。  
在睁眼看到Jared的那一刻他有点喜出望外，他没想过自己还能再见到Jared，但在意识到自己的处境后他便难过和懊悔起来——他宁愿他孤身一人在地狱接受永无休止的折磨也不愿意Jared也承受这样的痛苦。他抬眼看向Jared，那双深绿色的眼睛因为流泪而微微发红，里面有太多的爱意和依恋，更深的地方还藏着怕失去他的恐惧。扶着他颈后的手掌温柔得像是捧着易碎的珍宝，他眼眶一阵阵发酸，那颗挂在睫毛上的泪水掉了下去，碎在Jared手腕殷红的伤口上，混在鲜血里。  
他张开嘴，刻意收好了自己致命的獠牙，嘴唇贴着Jared的手腕轻轻吮吸起来。  
Jared在他颈后轻柔地按摩，嘴唇吻着他的头顶、额角和脸侧，轻轻地在耳边呢喃着安慰的话语。Jensen没什么力气所以吸得很慢，Jared也不催他，但被吸血的滋味终究是不好受的，一个没忍住闷哼出声，Jensen立刻停止了吮吸，满怀歉意地看了Jared一眼，伸出舌头轻舔过伤口为Jared止住血。Jared换了一条手臂准备再咬出个口子，Jensen连忙阻止了他。  
“我没事了。”Jensen说起话来的确有了些气力，对Jared笑了笑，“如果要逃出去的话还要靠你呢，我可不能再把你的血吸干了。”他沮丧地看了看自己伤痕累累的双腿，有的伤口都露了白森森的骨骼，血管的残端翻出皮肉外，“我是……走不动的。”  
Jared看到那些触目惊心的伤口心都揪在了一起，但他没多说什么，疲惫地一屁股坐在Jensen身边，轻轻地揽过Jensen的腰。Jensen发出一声满足的呻吟，放松了身体，把头靠在Jared肩头，和Jared依偎在一起。  
“下雪了。”  
Jensen轻轻地说，Jared抬头看向「天空」，果然发现有星星点点的碎屑飘落，闪着蓝光，落在地上就熄灭了。  
“那不是雪，”Jared伸手去接，小小的蓝光在他掌心闪烁，散发出刺鼻的气味，“是硫磺粉末。”  
“真可惜。”Jensen轻叹一口气，“这里不会下雪。”但他的视线没离开那些像雪一样飘落的粉末，语气悲凉，“也许我再也见不到雪了。”  
“教堂外在下雪，”Jared抱紧他，“等我们从这鬼地方逃出去，你就会看到了。”  
Jensen默默地点点头，把一直没有抬起来的双手藏在Jared看不到的地方，安静地靠着Jared不再作声。在Jared以为怀里的人睡着了的时候，Jensen的声音又响了起来。  
“还记得花圃里那棵山毛榉吗？”Jensen问，“最高的那棵。”  
“当然，”Jared笑了，声音也放得轻柔，“我们第一次见面就是在那棵树下。”  
Jensen抿起嘴唇也想勾起一个微笑，但他并没有成功，眉头微微蹙在一起，“那棵树在你离开没多久就被风吹断了，看起来那么粗那么结实的树干被虫蛀得空空的，花匠们竟都没有发现，可能觉得它枝繁叶茂又生得那样高大，不可能被什么东西击垮。没人注意到它只是外表看上强大而已，实际上却……脆弱得很。”  
Jared静静地听着Jensen如同自言自语般的絮絮叨叨，从前他才是话多的那个，Jensen更多的时候是微笑着听他哇哩哇啦地讲个不停，而今天他们的角色对调了过来，Jensen像是憋了一肚子话，喃喃地说个没完。  
“你走了以后我总做梦，梦里都在找你，讲真的，那时候我是真的很想你。直到有一天我在梦里找到了你的尸体，我才意识到我得去找你，把你保护好，”他停顿了一下，自嘲地笑了一声，“哈，看来我的计划成功了，但真正想做的事情却失败了。”  
Jared感觉到有水珠滴到他的手背上，于是抬起手用指尖轻触Jensen的脸，发现Jensen脸上湿漉漉的，潮湿的睫毛颤抖着刷过Jared的指腹，呼吸吐在Jared的掌心。  
“你在哭。”Jared轻轻抹去Jensen脸上的泪水，“是为我哭吗？”  
“少臭美了。”Jensen嘴上不饶人，却将脸埋在了Jared手掌里，“是雪水。”

Jared哈哈大笑起来，笑声在石柱间撞击成重重叠叠的回响，在地狱的寂静中显得格外突兀。笑声停了之后四周又恢复了死寂，Jensen靠在他掌心的脸颊始终濡湿，怎么擦也擦不干，他不知道该怎么安慰Jensen，只能抱着Jensen比平时更凉的身体，却又不敢太用力，怕碰疼爱人身上无处不在的刀伤。  
远处传来金属摩擦的声音，Jared警觉地绷紧身体，却发现怀里的Jensen像害怕什么似的全身颤抖起来。他连忙低头问Jensen怎么了，Jensen咬着嘴唇只是摇头，他急着去抓Jensen的手，可这一抓他却发现了异常——两根刻着符咒的粗大锁链分别穿过Jensen的双手，几乎是将他的手钉在了石柱上。Jared还没来得及震惊，Jensen突然开始奋力挣扎，Jared猝不及防地被Jensen用肩膀撞得向侧面倒去。就在这时候对面石柱上缠绕着的锁链像有生命的蟒蛇一样扑向Jensen，Jensen想躲闪却被穿过双手的锁链拉住困在原地。  
锁链直直地刺进他的肩膀，从肩胛穿过去嘭地一声钉进他身后靠着的石柱。剧痛让Jensen几乎晕了过去，像是一只被射穿了翅膀的鸟儿，抽搐了几下便不再动弹。  
Jared在原地愣了几秒钟，他难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着眼前的一切，看着穿过Jensen的身体和双手的锁链不知所措，只能颤抖着一遍又一遍喊Jensen的名字，一只手胡乱地摸上Jensen的脸，另一只手抓住那根锁链试图将它从Jensen肩膀里拔出去。大概是Jared鲁莽的动作让伤处痛得更狠，Jensen发出低低地呻吟，Jared连忙停手，心疼却又无计可施。  
不远处的身后传来一声冷笑，Jared没有理会，随即便听见了Lucifer阴冷的声音。  
“要是嫌你的男朋友死得慢的话，那你就尽情地触碰那个封印吧。”  
Jared回过头，看到Lucifer坐在那里，和他们只隔了几根柱子的距离，身体同样被三根锁链钉在石柱上。见Jared一脸心痛的神色Lucifer竟笑起来，血从锁链穿透的地方汩汩流出，但Lucifer的笑声不减。Jared不再理睬他，低下头检查Jensen身上的伤，发现新添的伤口没再流血，但这不是个好兆头。  
“Come on，陪我说说话，别那么无趣嘛big Jay。”Lucifer的语气听上去很愉悦，“我们可要在一起相处一段时间了，毕竟你的男朋友很快就要死了……不信你问他，他知道这一点。”  
“闭嘴。”Jared低吼一声，却听到Jensen在艰难地喘息。他急忙用牙咬破自己的手腕递到Jensen嘴边，希望自己的血能让Jensen好过一点。  
“你想办法逃出去吧。”Jensen摇头，轻声重复刚才的请求，双手和肩膀上的锁链让他只能靠在石柱上不能移动，“我逃不走的。”  
“不，”Jared执着地摇头，“我说过我不会再丢下你。”  
“Wow，你们可真肉麻。”Lucifer又发出一阵讥讽的笑声，“但他逃不出去的，他是纯血，就像我和Michael。你看，”Lucifer抬起穿着锁链的手，像感觉不到痛似的朝对面一指，Jared顺着他手指的方向看过去，发现那边的柱子下有一具骨架，锁链同样穿过骨架将它钉住，“他都会变成那个样子。”  
“那是……Michael？”Jared惊讶地瞪大眼睛，就连Jensen都看向了那个只剩下骨骼的人，“初代吸血鬼不是不死之身么？”  
“是的。”Lucifer的语气终于不再是愉悦的，他也凝视着那具骨架，“所以他还活着。封印不会因为你没了血肉就放开你，除非你有人类的血统。”Lucifer瞥了Jared一眼，“幸运的小子，当年我就应该杀了你的。”  
Jared皱紧眉头，却恍然大悟。  
难怪刚掉入黑洞时他感觉到有像铁链似的东西在触碰他的身体——那是封印在试探他，吸血鬼的封印不会束缚有着一半人类血统的混血，所以他才会被封印放过，丢到了一个离封印中心很远的地方。然而Jensen就没有这么幸运了，他的血是打开封印的钥匙，但没了血液后纯正的血统反而使他被更牢地束缚住。Jared沮丧地看了看Jensen身上粗得像手臂似的锁链，近乎绝望地叹了一口气。  
“你可以逃的。”Jensen又重复了一遍，“这个封印在排斥你。”  
“不。”Jared干脆利落地拒绝，“在木屋里的时候你也可以逃走，但你也没有。”  
Jensen瞪他，他毫不犹豫地回瞪过去，他们就这样对峙了几秒钟，像两个小孩子在进行幼稚的争吵。最后还是Jensen先垂下了眼帘，他太痛太累了，认命似的闭上眼睛叨咕了一句「随便你」之后便不再开口。Jared坐在他身边，膝盖变形的伤腿贴上Jensen那条几乎露出白骨的伤腿，小心翼翼地握住Jensen冰凉的指尖。  
没过多一会儿封印再次启动，听到了锁链摇动发出的脆响和Lucifer的痛哼后Jensen惧怕地瑟缩起来，Jared挣扎着起身，双手撑在Jensen头顶将他牢牢地罩住。Jensen虚弱地哀求Jared快躲开，而Jared像是没听到似的挡在他身前。  
锁链锋利的尖端刺入Jared的背，他咬紧嘴唇忍受着疼痛，等待锁链穿过他的身体。血色从Jared背后的衣料上蔓延开，也从胸前蔓延开，但锁链始终没有穿过他的身体。Jensen的脸上头一次挂上了极其痛苦的表情，被锁链穿透的手艰难地抬起抚上Jared胸前的血迹。接触到Jared血液的锁链啪地一声断裂，断端垂到地上。封印回归于平静的状态，Jared松了一口气，身体晃了一下几乎要瘫倒下去。  
锁链好像伤到了他的肺叶，Jared痛苦地喘息着，勉强撑起身体跪在Jensen面前，从胸前和背后的伤口里涌出的血液浸湿他的衣服流淌到地上，形成一个不断扩大的赤色湖泊。他把头靠在Jensen没有被穿透的肩膀上，吃力地一呼一吸，听上去像是在不停地哀叹。Jensen想抱住他，刚抬起手，手腕就被Jared握住了。  
Jared张开嘴伸出锋利的獠牙，在自己的掌心划开一道又深又长的口子。血顿时在他掌中翻涌，他拉过Jensen的手腕，用满是血的掌心握住锁住Jensen的锁链。  
“它怕我的血。”Jared从牙缝里挤出这句话，“我会把你救出去。”  
锁链在Jared的手里断开，他颇为得意地笑了一下，对于另两根锁链也如法炮制，脸色由于失血变得惨白，一道伤口流不出血了，他就毫不犹豫地用獠牙再划出一道。Jensen几乎是哭泣着求他不要这样，他这样的话会把血流干的，但他没有停下动作，用最后一点力气将Jensen从封印里解放出来，随后直接倒在Jensen怀里。  
你流干了血只为了帮我报仇，为了保护我……那么现在我就算流干了血，也要把你从这该死的地狱里救出去。  
身下的血慢慢渗进地面，混进味道刺鼻的泥土里，闪着蓝光不断飘落的硫磺粉末在逐渐模糊的视线里看起来更像是雪花，反射着月亮清冷的光华。  
“我想家了，Jen。”他喃喃地说，“我离开太久了，想回去了。”  
Jensen用重获自由的双臂环住Jared，像小时候坐在雪地里安慰那个哭泣的小家伙。  
脚下的地面开始震动，石柱上的锁链互相撞击着叮当作响，Lucifer在尖叫着咒骂，但他们像什么都没有听见似的拥抱在一起。被Jared的血液浸过的地面开始发光，对于地狱来说刺眼的光亮像丝绸一样环绕着Jared的身体，慢慢地形成一个光做的茧。Jensen用手触碰那些光亮，身后的封印像察觉到了什么似的，瞬间有好几条锁链向Jensen刺过来。  
Jared回抱住Jensen，将他也拉入光亮里，光亮的外壳像是无坚不摧的护盾一样挡住了那些锁链。光越来越亮，亮到像是劈开人间和地狱的利刃，Jared有点怕Jensen会松手或者推开他，但Jensen没有，反倒是温柔地收紧了手臂。他们相拥着的身体似乎变得很轻很轻，在光亮中被托着不断向上漂浮，像是坠落的羽毛被风吹得再次飞舞，像是沉溺于深海又被托上水面。随后他们嗅到了浓烈的血腥味，身下出现了被血濡湿的泥土，光亮褪去后Jared努力眨了眨眼睛让自己适应黑暗，先映入眼帘的是Jensen沉静的侧脸，他如释重负地呼出一口气，没力气站起来只能翻了个身，看到教堂顶部的窗子开着，雪花被风卷着吹进来，飘落在他脸上凉丝丝地融化。  
“Jen，下雪了。”  
“嗯。”Jensen也爬不起来，和Jared并排躺在地上，看着雪花在空中飞舞。  
他偏过头看向Jensen，发现Jensen也在看向他。时光重叠回小时候，他们刚打完雪仗疲累得躺倒在雪地里，小小的Jared也是这样偏头望着同样年幼的Jensen，觉得那双绿眼睛亮得像是落进了星尘。  
Jared吃力地将手伸向Jensen，Jensen看着他满是伤痕和鲜血的手掌，极慢地将自己痛得几乎失去知觉的手放在Jared的手心里。

冬天很快就到来了。  
在第三场雪洋洋洒洒地飘下来时，Jared终于回到了Ackles庄园。一切都是老样子，只是因为少了很多佣人所以冷清了许多——大部分的仆人被Lucifer残忍地杀害，Alan厚葬了他们以后也没有再雇佣新人。Jared特地绕路去了曾经生活工作过的花圃，到处都是天寒地冻自然荒凉一片，本该在严寒中开放的花朵也都因为疏于照顾而枯萎。他在温室里找到了一束没精打采的百合花，拂去花瓣上的尘土，拿来了喷壶在花蕊上喷了些清水，捧着花束走向Jensen卧室所在的那座建筑。  
他轻轻敲了敲Jensen卧室的房门，扭动房门把手推开门，看到Jensen躺在床上睡着，脸色有点苍白但比之前强了不少，露在被子外面的手背上残留着一块嫩粉色的疤痕。Jared怕吵醒他，于是把手里的花束放下准备离开，但这时候Jensen却睁开了眼睛。  
“是我吵醒你了吗？”  
Jensen摇头，揉揉眼睛从床上坐起来，示意Jared坐到他床边，“看来你的伤好得蛮快的，不用拄拐杖么？”  
Jared下意识摸了摸膝盖，“好多了，只要不剧烈运动就不会很痛。”他看到Jensen床头挂着一袋插着吸管的O型血，便将它拿过来放到Jensen手里，“你呢？”  
“手指还不是很灵活，但抓握的动作都还能完成；昨天自己下楼去花园散步，没用Josh搀扶……医生说还有一点贫血的症状，但是已经不碍事了。”Jensen吐出吸管认真地汇报病情，察觉到Jared在凝视他肩膀上的绷带，即使是纯血吸血鬼的痊愈速度也不可能让碎成好几块的肩胛在几十天内恢复原样，但他故作轻松露出乐观的笑容，“比起Lucifer来说我已经幸运多了。”  
“是啊，大概他现在只能在地狱里守着Michael的骨头。”Jared靠过去，在Jensen唇上偷去一个吻，“Michael替他顶罪顶了一百年，现在他去陪他，也算是一种补偿吧。”  
Jensen笑了一下，青白的脸颊因为刚才的亲吻泛上一丝红晕，嘴上却愤愤地说，“那是他活该。”  
Jared也抿嘴笑了，在看到Jensen把血袋放下后就再一次靠过去，手亲昵地环住Jensen的脖颈不撒手。Jensen的指尖轻轻地划过他的脸颊，停在一块小小的划伤上。  
“怎么这么不小心。”  
“恶魔数量太多，我差点应付不过来。”Jared大大咧咧地比了个拉弓射箭的动作，“还好Stephen及时赶来帮忙。”  
“Stephen？”Jensen突然像警觉的猫咪一样瞪圆了眼睛，“他帮了你？”  
“是啊，”Jared看到Jensen的反应不禁在心里暗笑，故意逗他，“那小子还玩上瘾了，说当猎人可有意思多了，下次还要和我一起……”  
“告诉他，他那么就不必了！”Jensen连忙打断Jared的话，一本正经地板着脸，“不必要麻烦他，如果你需要人陪的话下次我陪你。”  
Jared大笑，“你要是被我拐去做猎人了，Josh还不满世界追着我打？”  
Jensen想忍住笑但是没成功，想象了那个画面之后一不小心乐出了声。卧室的门再一次被推开，Josh的脑袋出现在门后，脸黑得像外面的天。  
“你们俩在说我什么？”

——正文END


End file.
